El misterio de los tiempos (Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon)
by Roroanama
Summary: El padre de Tohru decide que ya es hora de que su hija vuelva a casa sin importar que pues es hora de que tome parte de la guerra que se libraba en su mundo y Kobayashi tendra que luchar por la chica que ama a pesar de poner en riesgo su nombre.
1. Curiosidades y recuerdos extraños

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, Kobayashi ya estaba en su trabajo y Kanna en la escuela, ese día se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Saikawa. Tohru se dedicaba a limpiar y organizar la casa como siempre, estaba bastante relajada después de visitar a los padres de Kobayashi se sintió más tranquila sabiendo que su relación se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte.

(Mmm) Ella miraba fijamente el polvo que estaba sobre la televisión de la sala y con un movimiento rápido limpio el polvo, por supuesto cantando su canción sobre la destrucción de este.

Ya era mediodía, Tohru se recostó en el sofá pues ya había terminado sus labores, también la cena ya está lista, sin olvidar poner un poco de su cola pues estaba segura que ese día lograría que Kobayashi le diera un bocado solo con eso bastaría para ella, las dudas no tardaron en llegar al prender la televisión mostrando un programa sobre la muerte de un grupo de personas, recordando el inminente hecho de que Kobayashi la humana de quien se enamoró moriría dejándola sola, preguntándose si eso era lo mejor pues sabía que perdería el control luego de que ella se fuera, a pesar de todo ella quería estar ahí después de todo la amaba mucho, pero al final le saldrá el tiro por la culata.

Cerro sus ojos solo un momento tratando de detener las lágrimas y al volver a abrirlos vio que ya era de noche, algo aturdida se rasco los ojos con las manos para eliminar las pequeñas lagrimillas que se habían formado, se levantó y cuando vio la cocina vio una olla vacía, una dragoncilla de la facción de caos que se negaba rotundamente a la relación de Tohru y Kobayashi, con la pancita llena, sin olvidar quitar los pedazos de cola de horrible sabor, además de que toda la casa estaba destrozada, supuso que estuvo tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta.

Sacando sus garras tomo a la dragoncilla y al prepararse para lanzarla por el balcón escucho como la puerta empezaba a abrirse.

(Ya llegue Tohru) Kobayashi se quitó los zapatos y entro a la casa para ver la olla en el suelo con pedazos de cola de Tohru, quien estaba sosteniendo de los cuernos a esa pequeña dragona.

Todo quedo en silencio un rato hasta que la dragona hablo.

(Tu solo eres su sirvienta, ahora está enojada pues tu único trabajo lo hiciste mal) Tohru lanzo a la dragona sin importarle nada tirando también la ropa de Kobayashi al hacerlo.

Escucho como el estómago de Kobayashi rugió con fuerza y una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la chica de quien estaba enamorada.

(Estuve esperando todo el día para la cena) Tohru cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía y algo nerviosa corrió a la cocina levantando la olla, derramando los pedazos de cola por el suelo.

(Lo siento ya lo voy a limpiar y cocinar algo nuevo) Pero al avanzar se tropezó con un pedazo de cola cayendo de cara, recordando todo lo que había estado pensado en el día las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

(Tranquila, podemos pedir algo de comer) Abrió sus ojos para ver con a Kobayashi con una sonrisa abrazándola, respondió al abrazo con fuerza y dejo todo salir.

Cuando termino noto que estaban en el sofá, pues Kobayashi la levanto hasta llevarla al sofá, dejando que Tohru descansara sobre ella mientras estaba sentada. Al ver a los pequeños ojos de Kobayashi, comenzó a sobre emocionarse y solo se puso más nerviosa al sentir como Kobayashi ponía sus manos en su cintura. Ella apoyo su frente contra la de Tohru y el sonrojo en su rostro se hizo notar de inmediato. Sin controlarse presiono sus labios contra los de Kobayashi, al principio sintió algo de resistencia por parte de ella y cuando estaba a punto de acabar el beso al sentir que no debía hacerlo y no ser correspondida, sintió como Kobayashi profundizo más el beso, lamiendo un poco los labios de Tohru como una especie de permiso, metió su lengua en la boca de la dragona, Tohru se sorprendió esto era algo que los dragones no hacían, además de que parejas dragones habían pocas pues la mayoría solo se apareaba y tenía huevos. Luego de eso ambas partes se iban y dejaban al huevo crecer por su cuenta.

Sintió como la lengua de Kobayashi recorría su boca, entonces Kobayashi levanto un poco la falda de Tohru para toquetear sus caderas y metió sus manos por los lados de las pantis de Tohru. Era la primera vez que se besaban de esta manera. Tomo la corbata de Kobayashi y con el calor del momento se la quitó, y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa blanca que tenía puesta, al hacerlo Kobayashi comenzó a jalar las pantis de Tohru hacia a abajo, al llegar a sus rodillas, la dragona extendió sus alas y se elevó un poco para que la chica que la tocaba de esa manera pudiera quitarle las pantis con más facilidad pero antes de continuar, Kobayashi detuvo el beso y dejo las pantis de Tohru a un lado del sofá.

(Vayamos a mi habitación, vas a tomar responsabilidad de actuar de una manera tan tierna) Excitada la dragona asintió con la cabeza, Tohru se paró, mientras tomaba la mano de Kobayashi, sorprendiéndose por como de rápido escalaban las cosas, está la jalo y empezó otro beso, pues necesitaba de esa sensación suave en sus labios, siendo empujada contra la pared que estaba al lado izquierdo del cuarto de Kobayashi, levantando la falda y presiono su cuerpo contra el de Tohru, Kobayashi puso su mano en el trasero de Tohru, la dragona uso su mano para desabrochar el pantalón de Kobayashi y bajarle la bragueta, después de todo la chica que la chica gustaba de usar ropa para hombre.

(Llegue a casa, cambio de planes Saikawa se quedara a dormir) Kobayashi se quitó de encima de Tohru y se organizó la ropa, Tohru también se organizó y se acercó a la puerta para recibir a las pequeñas.

(¿Que es de comer?) Tohru trago saliva sabiendo que por estar besándose con Kobayashi había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

(Es pizza, la vamos a pedir) Los ojos de Kanna se iluminaron pues nunca había escuchado de esa comida.

(No quiero ser mucha molestia) Dijo una avergonzada Saikawa al ver la corbata de Kobayashi en el suelo, y unas pantis sin dueña, suponiendo que era lo mismo que hacían sus padres cada mes.

(En mi casa va a ver una fiesta y no es para niños por lo que Kanna dijo que era mejor que viniera aquí) Ella decía mientras aun miraba las pantis y la corbata, Kobayashi cayó en cuenta y pateo las pantis debajo del sofá y recogió su corbata.

(Vengan por aquí está el teléfono de la pizzería pueden pedir lo que quieran, Kanna, Saikawa tomen) Les paso un folleto con todos los sabores disponibles en la tienda. Saikawa se sentó en el sofá para ver el folleto entonces Kanna se metió entre los brazos de la chica y se sentó sobre ella. Saikawa se sobrecalentó y se volvió a quedar a la merced de la chica sobre ella, quien miro fijamente el folleto hasta señalar algo.

(¿Que dice ahí?) Saikawa salió de su trance y miro donde señalaba Kanna.

(Pescado) Dijo con tranquilidad Saikawa, mientras dejaba que Kanna sostuviera el folleto, sin darse cuenta abrazo a Kanna para que no se cayera.

(Quiero esa) Saikawa aunque no era fanática del pescado asintió con la cabeza.

Al voltearse para pedir notaron que Kobayashi ni Tohru estaban allí.

(En la habitación de Kobayashi)

(Tohru, basta se van a dar cuenta) Kobayashi estaba debajo de Tohru quien sostenía las manos de Kobayashi en una posición muy sugerente.

(Solo un poco, tardara en decidir) Tohru comenzó a apresar a Kobayashi con su cola, pasándola tentativamente entre las piernas de Kobayashi.

(Tohru, te confundes de persona, aparte me da cosa ver como tu cola aparece de repente) Entonces la puerta se abrió un poco y Kanna se asomó, pero antes de hablar se quedó viendo la curiosa escena, que le recordó algo que había visto en la escuela.

Tohru comenzó a lamer el cuello de Kobayashi quien se resistía al estímulo solo miro hacia otro lado.

(¿No es demasiado temprano para limpiar a Kobayashi aún no hemos almorzado?) Tohru inmediatamente soltó a Kobayashi, quien se levantó de la cama y se organizó.

(Ya decidiste que sabor) Pregunto Kobayashi quien comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Kanna.

(Yo también te puedo dar un baño después) Kobayashi quito lentamente su mano de la cabeza de Kanna haciéndose la imagen mental saliendo y preguntándole a Saikawa que querían.

(Muchas gracias señor estaré esperando el pedido) Kobayashi colgó el teléfono y luego se sentó en el Kotatsu con todos.

(El pedido estará aquí en 20 minutos) Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Kobayashi se dirigió hacia la nevera. Sacando una cerveza comenzó a beberla, puso su cabeza contra el Kotatsu, estaban viendo un anime algo antiguo y solo disfruto del sabor de la bebida que tenía en sus manos sintiéndose a cada trago más tranquila y libre.

Kanna estaba viendo fijamente a Saikawa, hoy en la clase de 5 año vio por unos segundos una imagen extraña, que mostraba a una mujer, sin nada y una parte que nunca había visto, solo en Tohru y Kobayashi. Y le daba curiosidad si Saikawa también lo tenía, mayormente por eso fue que la invito a su casa cuando la de Saikawa estaba ocupada, y mirar si era parecida a la suya.

(Saikawa podemos ir a mi habitación) Ella se sonrojo, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Al entrar en la habitación Saikawa vio fijamente a Kanna.

(Tú tienes una omanko) Apenas dijo eso Saikawa se puso completamente roja y se movió incomoda.

(Qu-q-que)

(Si tienes una o-man-ko) Saikawa trago saliva ante la extraña pregunta.

(Bueno, por supuesto que la tengo, tú eres chica también debes tenerla) Kanna puso su mano en la parte en que sus piernas se unían y sintió la pequeña abertura.

(Pero no es como la de Kobayashi y Tohru) Saikawa se sorprendió ante la declaración de Kanna, supuso que la vio cuando se bañaban juntas.

(Bueno es que aun eres muy joven) Kanna se toqueteo un poco más antes de acercarse a Saikawa quien retrocedió, hasta tropezarse contra la cama cayendo de espalda a esta. Aprovechando la situación Kanna toco la de Saikawa, quien se sobresaltó pero permitió a Kanna explorar solo un poco.

(Quiero verla) Kanna le quito las pantis a Saikawa con un rápido movimiento, pero antes de poder moverse Kanna abrió los pliegues de la pequeña intimidad de su amiga.

(Oye no deberías hacer eso solo tus padres pueden tocarte ahí y tiene sus límites) Sin hacerle mucho caso toqueteo el pequeño punto que pareció florecer de la intimidad de la pequeña.

(Kanna esa es mi parte más preciada no de-) Antes de poder hablar Kanna se bajó las pantis y se puso de manera que Saikawa pudiera verla también.

Saikawa trato de no hacerlo pero no se pudo resistir quería explorar el aspecto de la omanko de Kanna. La abrió y era un poco más oscura que la suya pero bastante linda, toqueteo el punto rosa que apareció de su amiga.

*Toc*

(Niñas la pizza esta aquí) Kanna se quitó de encima de Saikawa, se puso sus pantis rápidamente y salió.

(Luego continuamos) Saikawa se levantó para ponerse la suyas, pero al ver que sus pantis eran de otro color, solo se puso roja y antes de ponérselas puso su nariz contra el lado donde la pequeña omanko que acababa de ver, era tapada y no pudo evitar olerla profundamente sintiendo como un calor extraño y un recuerdo fugaz apareció en la memoria en Saikawa dejándola confundida, era el mismo campo de flores que vio al oler el cabello de Kanna... pero era diferente, ¿Todo estaba destruido?, podía ver una sombra en frente de ella, pero no la podía reconocer. Pero antes de poder preguntarse qué era aquello que paso por su memoria, Kobayashi volvió a tocar la puerta para que la chica saliera, rápidamente se las coloco y salió en dirección a la puerta para asustarse al ver a Kobayashi pues ese recuerdo despertó algo imperdonable en la chica que solo tembló con aquel fugaz recuerdo que la empezó hacer sudar frio y solo retroceder...


	2. No eres aquella feroz bestia

Saikawa paralizada se negó a salir del cuarto de Kanna y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Kobayashi, miro la chimenea (o lo que fuera eso) y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió allí, al salir del apartamento comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, sin dirección, nada solo quería alejarse de ese horrible recuerdo que el olor de Kanna había despertado en ella.

Luego de un rato de estar corriendo se sentía cansada, sus piernas le pesaban y necesitaba un descanso, por lo que reviso su entorno, para ver que estaba en un lugar que no reconocía, no habían edificios, solo pasto y algunos árboles, tragando saliva ella se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, solo para ver detrás suyo la silueta de una pequeña niña con alas siguiéndola, además de otra mujer con alguien en sus espaldas, ignorando todo, se levantó y comenzó a correr nuevamente escuchando las voz de esa pequeña niña regándole que parara, continuo corriendo hasta dejar de escuchar cualquier ruido al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba en una cueva, era oscura pero a pesar de eso podía ver lo que estaba en ella, entonces escucho el ruido de un aleteo por lo que se adentró en la cueva, finalmente se dejó caer al suelo exhausta, giro sobre sí misma para mirar el techo de la cueva y vio dos ojos de color azul viéndola fijamente. Saikawa trato de correr nuevamente, pero no pudo estaba demasiado cansada por lo que cayó apenas dio un paso, igual que su recuerdo...

(Saikawa...)

(Aléjate de mí, me va atrapar y me mandara a dormir otra vez)Kanna preocupada tomo a Saikawa y la obligo a mirarla.

(¿Quién?)Saikawa no respondió, no era ella quien debía decirlo ni mucho menos el monstruo en quien confió también estaba dormido, oculto, descansando.

(No soy quien para decirlo, mucho menos si no está aquí... Kanna puedo pedirte una cosa) La niña que aún estaba encima de ella asintió con la cabeza.

(¿Dime que es lo que sientes por mí?) Kanna no entendió la pregunta que le hacia Saikawa por lo que giro la cabeza confundida.

(No en un sentido dragón, darse baños con lengua demuestran confianza pregunta que sientas más allá de eso o si no sientes nada mas) Kanna se preguntó como Saikawa sabia ese habito de los dragones, supuso que ella lo sabía por Tohru o también lo hacían los humanos.

(No lo s-) Antes de poder continuar Saikawa beso a Kanna, no quería ser agresiva ni mucho menos obligarla, solo quería comprobar algo antes de que el desastre inminente que significaba ese recuerdo llegara a cobrar la deuda que aún no pagaba como era debido.

Kanna al principio se sintió extraña pero la suave sensación le gusto por lo que se inclinó un poco para sentirla más, entonces algo caliente y viscoso entro en su boca, abrió un poco sus ojos para darse cuenta que era la lengua de Saikawa sentido un pequeño choque eléctrico recorrer su espalda, podía sentir como su cola estaba levantada, cosa que había visto en Tohru cuando espiaba a Kobayashi bañarse o en los sueños extraños que tenía su compañera de habitación. Antes de poder pensar en algo más su mente se puso en blanco y se hundió en la sensación de ese beso, Saikawa disfruto de esa sensación pero era hora de acabarla y recibir la respuesta que estaba buscando.

(Entonces ¿Que sientes por mí?) Kanna un poco aturdida por el beso solo se dejó caer, confiándole su cuerpo a Saikawa quien la abrazo.

(No lo sé, pero eso que hiciste me gustó mucho) Saikawa supuso que la dragona aún era muy joven como para entender sus sentimientos pero cuando dijo que el beso que le había brindado ella le gusto fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír.

(¿Dónde está Tohru y Kobayashi?) Pregunto Saikawa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kanna.

(Cubren el otro lado del bosque) Saikawa suspiro y abrazo a Kanna, preguntándose en que momento el destino llamaría a la puerta y sus dos compañeros que aun están dormidos despertarían para salvar este mundo o para destruirlo y seguir con cada uno hasta cumplir su venganza por aquellos que los señalaron y convirtieron en esas bestias que a pesar de los milenios siguen ahí, muriendo pero viviendo a la vez inconscientes de lo que eran, pero ahora Saikawa lo recordaba y le hacía temblar el hecho de que saber que tarde o temprano se mancharía las manos con sangre de inocentes y culpables por igual.

(Alguna vez has matado a un humano) Kanna levanto su mirada para ver fijamente a Saikawa quien no mostraba ninguna expresión.

(Nunca lo hice, me expulsaron antes de llegar a esa parte del entrenamiento) Saikawa miro hacia arriba un rato antes de mirar a Kanna con expresión seria.

(Prométeme que nunca lo harás) Kanna miro hacia un lado no estaba segura si podría cumplir esa promesa después de todo en su mundo se libraba una terrible guerra y aunque no le gustara ella tendría que ir algún día a pelear por los suyos.

(Supongo que pido demasiado)

(No quiero hacerlo pero en ese mundo ustedes nos tratan de matar) Saikawa acaricio la cabeza de la dragona y le pregunto una cosa más.

(¿Cual bando tiene la razón?) Kanna abrazo de vuelta a Saikawa.

(Nadie, comprobé que podemos vivir en armonía, pero en ese mundo no pararan hasta exterminar al otro) Saikawa miro al techo nuevamente, suspiro y pensó que cuando tocaran la puerta quien sería el lado afortunado que se salvaría y podría ver al otro caer y pedir por piedad aunque no sirva de nada... El hermoso campo de flores que sentía Saikawa al oler a Kanna estaría en llamas y manchado de rojo.

(Ya veo, Kanna, si alguna vez sientes miedo de mí, corre y salva al resto, porque uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer) Saikawa suavemente se sentó y abrazo a Kanna mientras decía estas palabras antes de romper el abrazo pararse y dirigirse a la salida de la cueva.

(¿Por qué temería de ti?)Ella miro a los ojos a Kanna y a pesar de la oscuridad podía sentir la duda en ella, miro hacia arriba y vio nuevamente ese dragón blanco mirándola fijamente esperando a que hiciera un movimiento en falso para cambiar la mentalidad de Kanna y hacer que la viera como el enemigo.

(Porque el miedo es un instinto de supervivencia) Saikawa salió de la cueva para ver la luna brillar en lo más alto, la miro unos segundos antes de recordar como aquel objeto maligno cayo una vez de ese lugar y la condeno a ser el monstruo que todos señalaban.

(Saikawa) Ella miro hacia atrás para ver como Kanna le jalaba un poco la camisa, al mirar a la chica con lagrimillas en los ojos vio como ella se estiro y planto un beso en su mejilla.

(Nunca tendría miedo de ti y... lo prometo nunca matare a ningún humano, no mientras este cerca tuyo) Saikawa miro a Kanna y le planto un suave beso en la mejilla a Saikawa.

(Si me alejo los destruirás a todos) Kanna miro unos segundos a Saikawa y asintió con la cabeza pues esa era la verdad, si se tenía que ir de ese mundo no tendría más opciones que participar en la guerra después de todo ese era su deber, proteger a su raza a pesar de todo y asegurar una descendencia.

(Pero quiero estar a tu lado y guardar todos los recuerdos que pueda)Saikawa sonrió y apreso a Kanna contra un árbol que tenían cerca.

(Prométeme que nunca me dejaras)

(Nunca te voy a dejar mientras estés aquí)Una triste realidad que Kanna y Tohru tenían que enfrentar algún día, pero mientras vivían el momento solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de esos simpáticos humanos.

(Yo también lo prometo) Antes de que Kanna pudiera preguntarle a Saikawa porque decía eso, sus labios estaban unidos con los de Saikawa y sin oponer resistencia acepto la sensación abrazando por el cuello a Saikawa quien la abrazaba por la cintura, sin contenerse Kanna introdujo su lengua en la boca de Saikawa quien la acepto gustosa, la cola de Kanna se volvió a poner en alto, esta vez Saikawa estiro su mano y toco la pequeña bolita en la que acababa la cola de Kanna provocando que gimiera un poco, sin estar consciente de ello, movió su cola de manera que Saikawa pudiera jugar con ella más fácil. Saikawa aplasto la pequeña bolita haciendo estremecer a Kanna, separo el beso y mordisqueo el cuello de Kanna mientras jugaba con su cola que estaba llena de terminaciones nerviosas que le estaban causando un gran placer a la pequeña dragona, que a pesar de ser muy joven en términos dragones era mucho mayor que Kobayashi. Saikawa acerco a su boca la pequeña bolita y comenzó lamerla Kanna no entendía por qué pero lo que le hacia Saikawa le gustaba mucho y provocaba que su pequeña omanko se pusiera húmeda, era un poco incómodo pero no quería que Saikawa parara.

(¿Saikawa que le estás haciendo a Kanna?) Saikawa soltó rápidamente la cola de Kanna, para ver a Tohru boquiabierta y a Kobayashi con una cara neutra.

(¿Hiciste todo un drama para escaparte para jugar con Kanna?) Kanna no se soltó de Saikawa, pues no veía lo malo a la situación pues al no estar consciente de que era lo que Saikawa le hacía en realidad, solo se sentía bien, nada más.

(Bueno no-no es lo que parece solo estábamos hablando y una cosa llevo a la otra y juro que no le haría nada que no quisiera-no-no yo no le haría nada aun somos muy jóvenes para hacerle eso y-)

Kanna tomo la bola de tu cola y comenzó a masajearla y esa sensación le gusto bastante, Tohru al caer en cuenta de lo que hacía Kanna la detuvo y le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella, abrió un portal se metió en este, diciendo que volvía en pocos minutos. Saikawa se le quedo viendo a Kobayashi, el monstruo estaba cerca y podía herir a todos, pero el detalle era, ¿En realidad era ella? O solo era un truco que le jugaba la mente a Saikawa después de todo el recuerdo era demasiado borroso para reconocer si en realidad era ella el monstruo o solo tenía un gran parecido con este, ya que Kanna le había contado lo amable que era Kobayashi y eso no concordaba con el perfil de ese viejo monstruo creado por Dios que prefirió enlistarse en el ejército de Satán al momento de ser apuñalado por la espalda por su creador quien lo mando a destruir, sin saber la horrible maldición que había desatado en aquella feroz bestia.

Solo recordaba el momento cuando trataba de escapar de la bestia, todo en llamas y destruido. Su hermano de otra madre estaba en el suelo, acabo por la gran bestia, no entendía por qué pero ya no podía hacer nada por el solo le quedaba escapar y esperar salir de esa con vida pero sabía en lo más adentro de su ser que ese era el fin. Que nada ni nadie la había a salvar. El gran monstruo estaba a su acecho, los tres habían cometido un gran pecado contra todo ser viviente, pero eran las ordenes de arriba, ellos los engañaron y los usaron para matar a un gran Dios que no se lo merecía...

(Te sientes bien Saikawa, algo te hizo Kanna que no quisieras cuando estaban en su habitación)

(No es eso, es algo más) No esa no era la gran bestia que había conocido, no era imposible, su sed de eterna venganza no se veía en ningún lado, solo estaba frente a ella una chica amable, que no podría hacerle daño a nadie.

(Kobayashi ¿Eres adoptada?) La pregunta hizo sorprender a Kobayashi quien miro a su alrededor, pensando que lo que aquella niño dijo no salió de su boca.

(No lo sé, nunca eh visto fotos de mi madre embrazada pero igualmente hay mías en el hospital pero no creo que realmente eso importe)

(Mmmm, olvida lo que pregunte, será mejor que vayamos al departamento nos perderemos la pizza)

(Como llegaremos en tan solo 5 minutos) Kobayashi miro su reloj pero antes de decir algo más fue abrazado por la espalda y elevada, al mirar se dio cuenta de que era Tohru y que a su lado volaba Kanna quien sostenía a Saikawa, Kanna estaba sonrojada y quería hablar seriamente con Saikawa luego de la cena.


	3. Electricidad

(Aquí está su pedido señora) Un hombre se inclinó un poco entregándole a Kobayashi la pizza que habían pedido con ayuda de Kanna y Saikawa, todas se sentaron en el Kotatsu y pusieron en medio de la mesa la pizza. Pero sucedió algo que dejo sorprendidos a todos quienes estaban presentes.

(No tengo hambre) Kanna movió el plato con la pizza que Tohru le había dado, en ese momento lo que había hablado con Tohru le arruino el apetito a la niña. Kobayashi y Tohru se miraron preocupados mientras que Saikawa trago saliva sabiendo que era la culpable de la falta de apetito de Kanna pues la "Charla" mata el apetito a cualquiera.

(Segura, no podrás probarla en un buen tiempo) Tohru movió el plato cerca de Kanna quien miro la pizza y vio directamente otra cosa que provoco que se sonrojara. "Estúpidos pensamientos pervertidos" pensó la pequeña antes de levantarse del Kotatsu y entrar a su habitación.

(¿Qué fue lo que exactamente le contaste a Kanna?) Tohru se puso a pensar y tal vez lo dijo de mala manera, aunque esa fuera la forma en que su padre le conto de donde salían los huevos de dragón.

(Le dije que papa dragón y mama dragón o mama y mama o papa y papa eso no importaba púes los dragones con un hechizo nos podíamos volver machos o hembras según la neseci…)

(No digas nada más me vas a arruinar la cena también) Dijo levantando una mano Kobayashi entendiendo por que Kanna no querría comer en ese momento.

(Bueno a mí me lo contaron así)

(Eso explica mucho)Decía Kobayashi dándole una mordida a la rebanada de pizza que había tomado, la cual estaba exquisita pues nunca encontró la razón pero desde pequeña fue fanática del pescado, tal vez porque era japonesa y básicamente casi toda la comida tenia pescado.

(¿Cómo qué?)

(Solo comamos está bien)Saikawa no dijo nada no quería opinar solo comió unos dos rebanadas de la pizza con un poco de té que preparo Tohru pues si tenía bastante hambre, agradeció la comida tomo un rebanada más y se fue a la habitación de Kanna. Se acercó a Kanna quien estaba callada sentada sobre la cama mirando a la chimenea frente a ella.

(Te traje una rebanada por sí que…) Antes de decir algo más la rebanada que estaba en la mano de Saikawa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando se dio cuenta Kanna ya se la había comido entera sin masticarla.

(Saikawa, puedo preguntarte algo) Kanna se sentó, pues se había parado para devorar la sabrosa comida que traía consigo, le indico a Saikawa que se hiciera a su lado.

(¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?) Saikawa se quedó en silencio un rato, aunque estaban momentos anteriores a punto de hacerlo solo se dejaban llevar por el momento y que le preguntara aquello la hizo quedar en blanco unos segundos.

(Bueno si tú quieres lo hacemos, aunque que los dragones no son así solo se aparean y se van)

(Tohru me dijo que en este mundo es diferente)

(No siempre es así) Saikawa se sentó al lado de Kanna, y le puso una mano en el hombro

(Me gusta más cuando las cosas surgen, no forzarlas) Kanna se levantó, se puso en frente de Saikawa y se levantó la falda, mostrándole como pequeños hilos de un líquido transparente peleaban por salir de las pantis de ella… bueno de Saikawa aunque con lo húmedas que estaban Saikawa prefería regalárselas a Kanna porque ella no pararía de olerlas y no quería que en algún momento por un descuido sus padres la encontraran haciéndolo o peor su hermana-maid.

(Llevo así desde que jugaste con mi cola) Saikawa trago saliva pues sabia adónde llegaría esto y para ser honesta no le importaba un comino, solo se dejaría llevar por la corriente haría cada cosa que se le viniese a la mente y no crearía ninguna rutina, por cada vez que lo haga con esta chica va a llevarla a un mundo de sensaciones desconocidas cada vez.

Saikawa paso su dedo suavemente por la raja de Kanna sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, Kanna ante la sensación se estremeció, Saikawa un poco más agresiva comenzó a hundir su dedo sobre las pantis y sintió como el interior de Kanna la atrapaba. Con su mano libre tomo la cola de Kanna y la comenzó a masajearla, Kanna comenzó a gemir y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla haciendo que cayera al suelo.

(Enserio se siente tan bien) Susurro Saikawa, miro su dedo y lo vio algo cubierto con el néctar de Kanna. Espero un poco y cuando vio a Kanna mirarla lamio su dedo y por primera vez vio una expresión diferente en Kanna, no la neutra, una que mostraba vergüenza y timidez.

Kanna se levantó del suelo, ambas se quedaron calladas un rato hasta que Saikawa también se paró y simplemente beso a Kanna dejándose llevar, Kanna en medio de los besos se subió en Saikawa, poniendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de ella. Saikawa hizo un pequeño movimiento con su cadera y escucho el gemido de Kanna ahogado por el beso.

(¿Se siente bien?) Kanna asintió con la cabeza y Saikawa volvió hacer el mismo movimiento pero un poco más fuerte, el gemido que Kanna le dio fue fantástico. La empujo contra la pared, presionando con toda su fuerza su cadera contra la zona más preciada de Kanna. Saikawa no podía sentir mucho en esa posición pero sabía lo mucho que estaba complaciendo a Kanna por lo que continuo viendo a Kanna despelucarse, ponerse roja y gemir con fuerza, aunque ahora se preocupaba de que Tohru y Kobayashi las pudieran escuchar.

(Kanna contrólate podrían escucharnos) Le susurro Saikawa al oído a Kanna para comenzar a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Kanna.

(Tohru me dijo que no nos molestaría ahh-mm) Saikawa paro por un momento las caricias, pero al fin y al cabo la primera vez solo se vive una vez (lógicamente) por lo que no pararía hasta que Kanna se desmayara del inmenso placer que estaba a punto de brindarle.

(Espera) Kanna empujo suavemente a Saikawa y se bajó de ella.

(Hagámoslo juntas, quiero que mi primer orgasmo sea junto a ti) La palabra "orgasmo" hizo sonrojar fuertemente a Saikawa, quien asintió con la cabeza, Kanna la empujo contra la cama y comenzó a besarla, le quito el traje de una pieza que llevaba puesto dejándole ver el cuerpo de la chica. Para ser una niña estaba bien formado a excepción de sus pequeños pechos que por su edad aún no se desarrollaban aunque los pezones de ella tenían un hermoso color rosa.

(Saikawa)

(Mm)

(¿Tú me consideras bonita?)

(A qué viene esa pregunta)

(Es que mientras me besabas no me quitaste ninguna prenda)

(Bueno... Pensé que eran tus escamas)

(No lo son Tohru me dijo que empezara usar ropa de humanos) Saikawa miro a Kanna y se dio cuenta que decía la verdad.

Saikawa beso a Kanna y le quito sus prendas lentamente quería jugar un poco más con ella antes de pasar lo realmente pesado. Al terminar Saikawa vio que Kanna era muy parecida a ella, tomo las manos de la dragona y entrelazo sus dedos. Mientras que se ponía encima, pues Saikawa prefería el rol de dominante.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de Kanna quien gimió indicándole a Saikawa que continuara, comenzó bajar sus besos hasta llegar a los pezones de la chica, se acercó y comenzó a lamerlos.

(Mm Ahn agh, Saikawa se siente extraño) Metiendo uno de los pezones a la boca comenzó a chuparlo y a lamerlo. Kanna gimió con fuerza y arqueo su espalda ante la extraña pero gustosa sensación.

(*Chp* *ahm-chp* Ah, entonces veamos que hay por aquí) Saikawa se movió un poco más abajo y llego a las pantis de Kanna, las beso y lamio un poco sintiendo un sabor extraño, no era desagradable, estaba delicioso pero no sabía con compararlo.

(¿Puedo quitarte las pantis?) Kanna respiraba pesadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Saikawa le quito las pantis a Kanna, al hacerlo un hilo de un líquido transparente unía la omanko de Kanna con las pantis. Saikawa con ganas de ver a Kanna con una cara avergonzada tomo la pantis y asegurándose de que pudiera verla comenzó a lamer la parte de en medio de la prenda. El sabor extraño se hizo más fuerte y volvió loca a Saikawa, la expresión avergonzada de Kanna volvió, mirando fijamente a Saikawa lamer sus húmedas pantis.

(Sabes delicioso Kanna) Decía Saikawa mientras se relamía los labios y dejaba las pantis de lado. Bajo su rostro a ver la omanko de la dragona, quien tenía una pequeña apertura que se contraía invitando a Saikawa a pasar, lamio los labios exteriores de Kanna, quien tembló, suavemente con una de sus manos expuso la flor de Kanna, se sorprendió ante lo húmeda que estaba, y como un pequeño liquido blanco- transparente salió de la entrada de la omanko de Kanna, sin resistirse mucho lamio la intimidad de la chica provocando un fuerte gemido, lamio de arriba abajo asegurándose de saborear todo el ser de Kanna, cada parte de esa bella flor ya había sido probada por Saikawa excepto una parte que tenía un pequeño capullo y parecía estar bastante hinchada.

(Sabes cual parte es esta Kanna) La chica sumida en el placer y con la mente en blanco no le respondió.

(Se le llama clítoris, y si retiro la piel que la recubre te sentirás realmente bien) Saikawa con una de sus manos estiro la piel del clítoris de Kanna y suavemente lamio el expuesto botón de placer de Kanna quien pego un gemido increíble y enterró sus garras en la cama.

(Ahhh mmm gha justo ahí lo puedo sentir) Saikawa continuo con la estimulación y pudo ver como Kanna se acercaba cada vez más rápido al orgasmo, tentativamente Saikawa introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de Kanna, comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo con rapidez pero no solo eso sino que movía su dedo dentro de Kanna golpeando una y otra vez su punto G.

(No ahg Saikawa para ahh) Mordiendo suavemente el pequeño bulto de Kanna, Saikawa ignoro por completo a la dragona. Entonces forzada a hacerlo Kanna empujo a Saikawa y la alejo de ella.

(¿Kanna? No me digas que te hice daño, lo siento yo…mmm) Antes de seguir hablando Saikawa fue interrumpida por un beso de Kanna, era uno suave, no apasionado.

(Ya te lo dije quiero hacerlo junto a ti) Kanna bajo su cabeza y comenzó a chupar los pezones de Saikawa aprovechando su grande lengua de dragón, Kanna envolvió el pezón de Saikawa haciéndola gemir de placer. Movió sus manos a las caderas de Saikawa y le quito las pantis.

(Estas muy húmeda)

(Verte gemir de esa manera también me excita Kanna) Saikawa paso su propio dedo por su raja y se lo mostro a Kanna.

(Ves estoy empapada) Kanna miro el dedo de Saikawa y se lo metió a la boca, lamiendo todo el néctar de la chica.

(Ven Kanna acuéstate, déjame intentar algo)

(Así) Kanna se recostó sobre la cama, suavemente Saikawa se puso encima y la beso. Luego de eso se volteo y se puso de la misma manera en la que Kanna se había puesto antes de que llegara la pizza, y suavemente paso su lengua por la omanko de Kanna.

(Mm se siente muy bien)

(Tu también Kanna) Ella miro la omanko de Saikawa y unas gotas de su delicioso jugo cayeron en su rostro. Lamio la omanko de Saikawa, su sabor la enloqueció, continuaron un rato así y entonces en medio de su lujuria Kanna estiro su lengua de dragón y la introdujo dentro de Saikawa.

(Ahí maldición eso se siente increíble) Kanna comenzó a meter y sacar su lengua de dentro de Saikawa. Excitada Saikawa igualo la balanza y metió dos de sus dedos dentro de Kanna quien gimió y metió aún más profundo su lengua en Saikawa. Saikawa se sentía próxima al orgasmo y quería acabar junto a Kanna por lo que agarro la cola de Kanna, comenzó a masajearla con la mano libre que tenía y comenzó a chupar el clítoris de Kanna con mucha fuerza, Kanna sintió el fuerte estímulo y un fuerte choque eléctrico la hizo estremecer entonces con un fuerte ruido Kanna llego al orgasmo, Saikawa también pero gracias al poder de crear electricidad de Kanna, Saikawa salió disparada contra la puerta rompiéndola en miles de pedazos.

(Eso fue increíble) Susurro Saikawa antes de desmayarse por el fuerte golpe.


	4. Entrenamiento

Kanna estaba roja hasta las orejas mientras veía a Saikawa desnuda, tirada en el suelo noqueada, con un chichón en su ya monumental frente y con una extraña cara de satisfacción mientras temblaba un poco.

(Kanna... Dije que no te molestaría pero no tenías que matar a nadie en tu apartamento) Dijo Tohru sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a ayudar a la pequeña niña pero algo mas desvió su atención.

(¡Kobayashi!) La mujer no reaccionaba, estaba debajo de los escombros de la puerta y la noqueada Saikawa. Tohru quito a la niña y tomo a Kobayashi quien seguía sin reaccionar.

(La mataste... asesina) Tohru de manera dramática comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Kobayashi mientras Kanna se acercaba y levantaba a Saikawa del suelo.

(Había tantas cosas que quería hacer contigo, hacer el amor, darte de comer mi cola, volver hacer el amor, dormir y luego en la mañana volver a hacer el amor y) Kobayashi tembló un poco y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

(Oh Kobayashi sabía que seguirías a mi lado mmm) Tohru beso apasionadamente a su enamorada, Kobayashi tardo un poco en reaccionar y al separarse pego un grito de dolor.

(¿Kobayashi?) Tohru noto como el brazo derecho de Kobayashi literalmente estaba girado del lado incorrecto. A pesar de que esto a Tohru nunca le había pasado pues su cuerpo es más resistente que cualquier humano, aun así podía sentir que era muy doloroso.

(¡LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA MALDITA SEA!) Grito Kobayashi mientras se agarraba el brazo y este se movía como un espagueti.

(¿¡Que numero es?!)

(¡119!) Kanna sintiéndose culpable comenzó a llorar y abrazo a la aun inconsciente Saikawa.

 _ **(Luego de una extraña explicación de la situación y una rápida llevada a emergencias)**_

Kanna estaba acostada en su cama mirando a Saikawa fijamente quien tenía un pequeño parche en la frente que los paramédicos le pusieron antes de llevarse a Kobayashi, el paramédico dijo que estaría bien, solo faltaba esperar a que reaccionara y si no que llamaran otra vez a la ambulancia. Kanna llevaba un buen rato llorando sintiendo que era su culpa que Kobayashi que no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba haciendo con Saikawa, saliera herida.

Lentamente bajo la mirada y se abrazó al pecho de su amiga, aunque ya no estaba segura de llamarla así después de todo llego a segunda base con Saikawa, al menos Tohru le dijo que llegar a eso al menos en la especie humana de ese mundo era llamado así.

(Saikawa, despierta) Kanna se abrazó aún más fuerte de Saikawa y sin darse cuenta clavo sus garras fuertemente en ella.

(Auch, Kanna eso duele) Sin decirle nada Kanna la beso mientras lloraba, sin entender la situación Saikawa beso de vuelta a Kanna disfrutando de la suave sensación en sus labios.

(Casi mato a Kobayashi) Saikawa se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Kanna, con lágrimas en los ojos la chica lloro un buen rato antes de estar dispuesta a escuchar a Saikawa.

(¿Podría saber qué pasa?) Kanna se quedó quieta, recordando que la mayor parte del tiempo Saikawa estaba noqueada. Aunque fue muy difícil para Tohru explicarle a los paramédicos por qué las niñas estaban desnudas, de una manera lógica.

(Cuando estábamos acabando de hacer el amor, solté una descarga eléctrica que te disparo contra la puerta, justo cuando Kobayashi estaba pasando por enfrente de mi cuarto, le caíste encima con lo que quedo de la puerta y-y le rompí el brazo a Kobayashi con varia-mmf) Antes de que siguiera hablando y volviera a partir en llanto Saikawa beso a Kanna y se puso encima de ella.

(Ya para, tu no tuviste la culpa, mira yo también tengo que ver después de todo yo fui quien salió disparada contra la puerta)

(Pero yo fui quien te mando contra ella)

(Pero yo provoque esa explosión de energía) Kanna miro hacia abajo, para sentir como Saikawa comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

(Estábamos disfrutando del momento y nos dejamos llevar un poco eso es todo) Saikawa comenzó a morder un poco el cuello de Kanna tratando de atraer a la dragona a una idea que se estaba formando en la mente de Saikawa.

(No ahora, no estoy de humor, me duele la cabeza) Saikawa se rio ante la cliché frase y miro a Kanna.

(¿De dónde sacaste eso?)

(Tohru me dijo que si no quería hacer el amor lo dijera, dice que siempre lo ponen en la televisión y que si funciona) Saikawa se rio y beso nuevamente a Kanna.

(Voy a ayudarte con tu problema así que déjame hacerlo, además sé que te va a gustar) Saikawa se acercó a la oreja de Kanna y la empezó a mordisquear haciendo casi de manera inmediata excitar a Kanna.

(Vamos a hacer un entrenamiento y es para nuestro futuro juntas ¿Esta bien?) Susurro al oído de Kanna mientras pasaba sus manos por las caderas de Kanna.

(Mmm ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento?)

Saikawa se bajó entre las sabanas para llegar a la intimidad de Kanna que estaba un poco húmeda, Saikawa supuso que aún no había tenido suficiente juego previo como para llegar a esa parte por lo que tendría que jugar un poco con Kanna.

(Simple, te ayudare a controlar tus descargar, porque algún día puede que la descarga de verdad mate a alguien) Saikawa busco la cola de Kanna, la tomo desde que empezaba en su trasero y paso su mano de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la bola de Kanna, suavemente se le metió en la boca y pudo ver como Kanna la miraba sonrojada. Suavemente lamio la parte de arriba antes de empezar a chuparla.

(Saikawa mm-ahh se siente muy bien, métela toda en tu boca) Saikawa abrió grande y metió la bola de Kanna. Fue algo difícil por los reflejos de su garganta pero aun así la mantuvo un rato hasta que Kanna hizo un movimiento arriesgado. La movió con fuerza y la metió en la garganta de Saikawa que era un más caliente y apretada que su boca. Saikawa se estaba ahogando por lo que estaba haciendo Kanna, toma el cuerpo de la cola de Kanna y se sacó de la garganta la bola.

(Ah-Ah-Agh Kanna tranquilízate) Decía Saikawa mientras se agarraba el cuello, sentía una fuerte sensación de ahogamiento pero también un fuerte ardor.

(Mm perdón se sentía muy bien y creo que me deje llevar) Kanna miro avergonzada a su bola que estaba llena de saliva.

(¿Se siento bien?) Kanna asintió con la cabeza.

(Lo siento trata-mm-Ahhh) Kanna se sorprendió porque Saikawa tomo la bola de Kanna, la volvió a meter a su boca pero a diferencia de antes se preparó mentalmente y tomo bastante aire.

(Aghhh- mmff-mmm) Saikawa la metió por su garganta, Kanna se sintió al borde por la acción de Saikawa, que empezó a meter y sacar la bola de cola de Kanna de su garganta.

(Ahhhmm Saikawa me voy a-) Saikawa saco la cola de Kanna de su boca, se sentó y la puso en su intimidad causando un gran placer a Kanna, el calor que esta irradiaba era delicioso, solo se rozaban entre sí pero era increíble y sin contenerse soltó una descarga lanzando a Saikawa contra la abertura donde antes se encontraba la puerta.

(Lo siento, soy la peor) Saikawa se levantó y sintió un dolor en su espalda sintiendo que sería una madrugada muy larga.

(No solo te falta adiestramiento) Saikawa sonrió de manera pervertida y Kanna trago saliva.

 _ **(Mientras tanto en un hospital de la zona**_ )

(Vamos anímate Kobayashi al menos Kanna tiene a alguien) Kobayashi quien estaba sentada en una camilla en el hospital con un brazo partido en tres, que necesitaría dentro de una semana unos tornillos y dos costillas rotas.

Su cara mostraba lo enojada que estaba, entendía que Kanna quisiera intimidad con su pareja, mas por el hecho de que era más vieja que ella misma y probablemente conociendo lo random que son los dragones, probablemente ya quería hacerlo con Saikawa, pero eso no le da derecho a lanzar a Saikawa por la puerta y partirle la madre a las dos.

(Se va llevar un buen castigo esa niña cuando llegue a casa) Susurro Kobayashi mientras maldecía entre dientes.

(No te quejes mucho Kobayashi-san) ¿San? desde su visita con sus padres habían dejado los honoríficos de lado por lo que a Kobayashi le pareció extraño que lo usara.

(Yo escupo fuego) Kobayashi sudo frio al escuchar eso venir de Tohru, pues no quería morir rostizada por un dragón.

(Moriré virgen entonces, tanto que sudare agua bendita) Tohru antes de poder poner la discusión en la mesa, fue interrumpida por el doctor quien se aclaró la garganta y le dio el permiso de salida a Kobayashi sin antes de hacer una pregunta obvia.

(¿Cómo le paso esto? Los paramédicos me dijeron que encontraron a una dos niñas desnuda-) Antes de poder continuar Kobayashi salió de la habitación pues tampoco estaba segura de cómo sobrevivir a ese interrogatorio sin ser arrestada.

(Kobayashi) Tohru la tomo del hombre y la volteo acorralándola contra uno de los pasillos del hospital.

(No hablabas enserio ¿cierto? tu si lo harías conmigo después de todo, casi lo hicimos antes de que nos interrumpiera Kanna) Kobayashi se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado, levanto su mano izquierda y la puso en la cabeza de Tohru.

(Por supuesto que lo haría contigo pero no ahora, es imposible hacerlo en mi estado actual, lo haremos cuando se presente la ocasión y te hare perder el control, pero con una condición) Los ojos de Tohru se iluminaron.

(Fufufu ya te lo dije Kobayashi te daré todo lo que tengo a ti)

(Lo sé, paras de decírmelo) Ambas se ríen un poco antes de volver a ponerse serias.

(Si me quemas aunque sea un solo pelo, te voy a castigar de una manera inimaginable) Tohru se emocionó por esas palabras pues no podía negarlo era un poco masoquista.

(A si, ¿Qué cosas me harías?) Kobayashi ya sabía por dónde estaba yendo la conversación y no le molestaba tener una con Tohru, pero ese no era el momento para ponerse de precoces en el lugar.

(Es mejor que no lo sepas Tohru, será más emocionante en el momento) Kobayashi trato escapar pero Tohru puso su mano por el lado que Kobayashi quería irse.

(Necesitaras de mucho para impresionarme) Tohru paso su lengua por la mejilla de Kobayashi olvidando lo que ella dijo en principio.

(Lo sé, pero no me subestimes Tohru) Kobayashi trago saliva sabiendo que se estaba empezando a emocionar y no quería estar todo ese tiempo pensando en cosas como esa sin poder hacerlo. Tenía que decir algo tierno para distraer a Tohru para no terminar en una larga y tortuosa situación.

(Tohru, cuando me mejore quiero darte algo como agradecimiento por todo lo que haces por mí) Tohru se sonrojo ante lo que dijo Kobayashi.

(Bueno no tienes que hacer nada por mí, con lo que vamos a hacer en poco tiempo me basta) Dijo Tohru mientras miraba de manera pervertida el cuerpo de Kobayashi y aprovechándose de que ella no podía hacer mucho.

(Está bien, pero aun así diré algo de lo que espero no arrepentirme) Tohru miro directamente a los ojos de Kobayashi quienes tenían una mirada seria llena de determinación.

(Te voy a dar la mejor noche de tu larga vida y aun después de mi muerte me seguirás recordando... Te-Te lo prometo Tohru) Los ojos de Tohru se llenaron de lágrimas ante las palabras de Kobayashi quien parecía tener más determinación a su relación, ¿Sera por lo que dijo su padre? Lo de que no valdría la pena estar con una humana que no duraría lo suficiente. Al pensar en su padre Tohru se sintió un poco mal pero al ver los ojos de pescado muerto de Kobayashi no pudo evitar sentir una calidez en su corazón.

(Es una promesa) Tohru abrazo con mucha fuerza a Kobayashi, quería transmitirle todo su amor, también quería marcar a esta chica, por más corta que fuera su vida comparada con la de Tohru pero antes de poder disfrutar de la calidez de Kobayashi, escucho un alarido y noto que Kobayashi estaba llorando con la mira perdida y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

(Mierda ¡una camilla!) Grito una de las enfermeras que estaba cerca al ver que Tohru le reventó otra costilla o simplemente le desacomodo las dos ya rotas costillas.


	5. Lo que es mio

Kobayashi seguía de mal humor, Tohru se sentía mal pues le había dañado otra costilla, ambas estaban en un taxi aunque antes de montarse, Tohru le ofreció a Kobayashi ir en su lomo para llegar más rápido pero se negó rotundamente diciendo que quería vivir una vida relativamente normal mientras estuviera herida.

Tohru trato de iniciar varias veces una conversación con Kobayashi pero siempre la cortaba o decía solo un sí y si quedaba callada. Todo el viaje Kobayashi estaba callada pensando en qué modo podría castigar a Kanna, justo antes de llegar a casa la idea llego justo a tiempo.

Tohru ayudo a Kobayashi a llegar al apartamento y a quitarle los zapatos, ya que el médico de Kobayashi le dijo que lo mejor era tratar de esforzarme muy poco.

(Estamos en casa...) Ambas se quedaron calladas al escuchar los gemidos de Saikawa y Kanna a todo volumen.

(Ahhh-Ahhh así Kanna, concéntralo, solo un poco más) Saikawa estaba encima de la dragona, las piernas de Kanna estaban alrededor de la cintura de Saikawa, Kanna gemía pues su cola estaba en medio del lugar donde Saikawa restregaba su omanko contra la de Kanna, ambas estaban acostadas en la cama la cual ya no tenía ninguna sabana solo era el colchón, pues las sabanas estaban quemadas por la cantidad de electricidad que las había recorrido.

(Saikawa agghhh estoy en mi limite) Kanna trataba de concentrarse en llevar todo su energía a su cola pero no podía dispararla de una vez, como antes, la tenía que liberar poco a poco justo cuando llegara.

(Ahora Kanna, ahhhmm dispara) Con una última embestida Saikawa se corrió y Kanna por igual, entonces una corriente eléctrica salió de la cola de Kanna, pero está en vez de estallar y lanzar lejos a Saikawa, recorrió el cuerpo de la chica dándole un excelente orgasmo, cuando la corriente se acabó Saikawa se puso bizca.

(Ahh Ahhh vez podías hacerlo bien) Saikawa se dejó caer al lado de Kanna quien estaba un poco aturdida. Sin decir nada Kanna se acurruco contra el pecho de Saikawa y estiro su cola hasta él toma corriente pues está completamente agotada.

(Ahgem niñas Kobayashi quiere hablar con ustedes) Dijo Tohru con toda la normalidad del mundo pues el sexo no era algo tan Tabú en el mundo de Tohru, era algo de todos los días aunque Tohru nunca encontró al dragón indicado para darle huevos, solo veía machos sin poder alguno.

(Ya vamos) Saikawa algo sonrojada, se levantó de la cama tomo sus prendas y se las puso.

(Kanna vayamos a hablar con Kobayashi) Kanna estaba agotada así que solo giro sobre la cama e ignoro a Saikawa.

(Oye, levántate, yo debería ser quien se estuviera quejando me lanzaste fuera de la habitación mas de 5 veces) Saikawa comenzó a mover Kanna quien seguía negándose a moverse.

(Bueno si así van a ser las cosas, me largo, satisface tus deseos con cualquier otra) Saikawa se movió con un movimiento dramático acercándose a la inexistente puerta, pero antes de continuar Kanna la tomo del brazo y la empujo a la cama, la beso suavemente y puso sus manos en el trasero de la chica.

(Dijiste que estabas cansada) Con lagrimillas en los ojos por su acto dramático, se quejó la chica.

(Ya voy afuera) Kanna se puso el vestidito de siempre y salió, seguida por Saikawa.

(Niñas quiero hablar con ustedes dos) Decía Kobayashi con un tono molesto que Saikawa no pudo confundir, que trajo un recuerdo a la memoria de Saikawa.

(Entiendo que su sexualidad sea importante para ustedes, pero eso no les da derecho a destruir la casa, molestar a los vecinos y casi matarme a mí. Así que por lo que a mí respecta Saikawa...) Saikawa no respondía, solo la miraba fijamente mientras ese recuerdo se reproducía una y otra vez.

 _ **(FlashBack)**_

(Entiendo lo que quieres joven monstruo, lo tienes en tus manos, el poder que tanto anhelas, solo tienes que ayudarme, un pequeño trato por otro y no quiero que me veas como tu jefa, mírame como una hermana mayor que quiere ayudarte pero que también necesita de ti) La bestia que aun seguía siendo borrosa para Saikawa estaba frente a ella acercándole una de sus temibles patas que tenían garras tan filosas como la espada de Dios.

(Entonces, tenemos un trato hermanita) Sin pensarlo dos veces Saikawa 0 su mano y se la dio a la bestia quien rugió con fuerza, abrió sus fauces y devoro a Saikawa.

 _ **(Fin del FlashBack)**_

Saikawa seguía sin reaccionar incluso cuando le lanzaron agua en la cara pero Saikawa seguía sin reaccionar.

(Kanna de seguro le fritaste el cerebro con tantas descargas) Tohru le estaba dando cachetadas a Saikawa quien parecía estar en una especie de trance.

(Solo fueron 8) Kanna estaba llenando otra cubeta con agua, Kobayashi solo la miraba había algo en esos ojos que parecían recordarle algo, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para traer el recuerdo de vuelta.

(Déjenla respirar solo se pondrá peor si siguen así) Tohru sacudió por última vez a Saikawa pero esta reacciono.

Miro a todos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar el recuerdo.

(Como decía, hable con tu hermana-maid, ella se encargara de vigilarte para mantenerte a raya con Kanna durante el tiempo en que me recupero) Kanna abrió su boca sorprendida al igual que Tohru, mientras que Saikawa no creía estar en una posición correcta como para rechazar lo deseos de Kobayashi, si ella lo decía era por algo, menos si su hermana-maid tenía una orden.

(Pero es injusto, tengo derecho a hacer el amor con la chica que quiero, cuando quiero, y como yo desee) Kanna le renegó a Kobayashi.

(No crees que te estés pasando un poco Kobayashi) Sin cambiar su opinión levanto de la silla se acercó a Kanna y la miro a los ojos.

(No es una amenaza, es una advertencia) Entonces Saikawa volvió a caer en el suelo, otro recuerdo llego a su mente más fuerte que el anterior.

 _ **(Otro Flashback)**_

Estaban en un mundo que nunca antes había visto, vio un gran grupo de dragones quejándose de algo con quien parecía ser su líder quien también parecía estar muy enojado.

(Por aquí) Sin decir nada siguió a la sombra, podía ver que eran un gran dragón de color negro pero su rostro estaba distorsionado.

(Ahí, el cometió un grave crimen) Señalo a un dragón de color blanco que estaba tratando de ocultarse en una cueva.

(¿Que paso con él?) Ambas se acercaron más al dragón quien temblando lanzo algo de color amarillo en forma de dragón con alas algo deformes. Podía sentir el poder de la estatuilla, aunque no era nada comparado con el poder del dragón de color negro que estaba a su lado.

(Robo esta estatuilla, es demasiado poder para su gente, por eso se la llevo y trato de ocultarla, pero su pueblo lo rechazo ahora lo buscan para destruirlo) Mire al dragón que temblando se tapaba el rostro.

(Entiendo tu deseo por salvar a tu pueblo, aunque ellos no lo valoren, mira hermano, puedo ayudarte, no quiero que me veas como una tirana, puedo ayudarte)

(Ya es demasiado tarde, me mataran si tengo suerte si no me torturaran hasta que se aburran) El dragón blanco miro al suelo llorando.

(Podemos ayudarte, te liberaremos de ellos, no te valoran nosotros si lo haremos, seremos tus hermanas) Las palabras salían solas de la boca de Saikawa, ella ya no podía controlar su cuerpo, ella tomo la estatuilla y se la dio al dragón quien la destruyo con sus patas.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó a lo lejos, Saikawa se acercó a ver y todos los dragones habían desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro.

(Eran una gran civilización, pero sus deseos de poder eran más grandes que ellos mismos, sus edificaciones quedaran para la posteridad, los dragones los admiraran pero ninguno entenderá que paso) El dragón blanco miro al lugar vacío pero luego solo inflo su pecho y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, era como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

(Entonces que sucede ahora) El dragón de color negro levanto su pata y abrió un portal a otro mundo. Estiro sus alas y entro en él.

(Supongo que hay que seguir a nuestra hermana mayor) Saikawa la seguí y el dragón blanco también...

 _ **(Fin del flashback)**_

Saikawa estaba en suelo sacudió su cabeza tratando nuevamente de borrar el recuerdo, cuando se levantó vio a Kanna con lágrimas en los ojos, estaban en su habitación, la puerta de la habitación Kanna estaba de vuelta y estaba fuertemente cerrada.

(Kanna...) Saikawa se acercó a la dragona y le toco la cabeza.

(Kobayashi está muy enojada, pero no quiero perder lo que es mío) Kanna tomo a Saikawa en un fuerte abrazo y concentro todo su poder abriendo un portal a otro mundo, nunca nadie le había enseñado el hechizo pues lo máximo que pudo hacer fue abrirlo a otro continente sin decir nada tomo Saikawa y se metió en el portal. Al salir de este Saikawa miro a su alrededor, era un gran bosque, Saikawa escucho un rugido y un dragón gigante de color blanco algo parecido al de su recuerdo aclarando claro que era hembra.

(Saikawa lámelo) Kanna puso en frente de su boca la bola de color blanco la cual era de una mayor tamaño que su lado humano, Saikawa sabía que su gran tamaño sería demasiado para ella y que no podría soportarlo.

(Kanna, no creo que deberíamos hacer esto...) Saikawa trato de calmar a Kanna pero esta no la escucho.

(Tu también me quieres prohibir por lo que por derecho es mío, lo lamerás y te aguantas) Enojada Kanna metió la bola en lo más adentro que pudo en la garganta de Saikawa, comenzó a meter y sacarla con demasiada fuerza. Kanna se dejó llevar por lo genial que se sentía, pero Saikawa no estaba igual trataba de detenerla pero no podía hacer nada, golpeaba la cola de Kanna pero nada servía, ella solo lo metía aún más adentro y por cada movimiento de Kanna, el dolor era más fuerte y la falta de oxígeno comenzó a golpear a Saikawa. Saikawa empezó a temblar y dejo de sentir sus piernas, miro que estaba levantada en el aire, miro y vio como toda la cola de Kanna empezaba a cargar una descarga eléctrica, Saikawa sabía que esa descarga sería la última porque cerro sus ojos y espero a que todo acabara después de todo moriría a mano de quien amaba.

(¡KANNA PARA LA MATARAS!) Kanna miro hacia un lado y vio a Tohru con un rostro enojado. Tohru abrió sus fauces y disparo una fuerte bola de energía que lanzo lejos a Kanna.

Saikawa cayó al suelo, inconsciente, si Tohru no hubiera llegado la garganta de Saikawa hubiera cedido y la chica hubiera muerto lentamente.

(¡Saikawa!) Tohru miro su garganta y por suerte no estaba rota. La chica estaba azul y respiraba con algo de dificultad sus ojos estaban casi en blanco y poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

(KANNA EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO) Le grito completamente irritada Tohru, Kanna vio a Saikawa en el suelo, se sintió aun peor y cerró sus ojos, volviendo a humana comenzó a llorar.

(Tranquila Kanna, no la mataste, pero le hiciste mucho daño)

(Solo quería sentirme bien) Dijo Kanna en medio de sus sollozos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

(Pero no puedes hacer eso, que tal si yo no hubiera llegado la habrías matado Kanna) Una mano toco la cabeza de Kanna, era Kobayashi, aún estaba enojada con Kanna mas por escaparse y casi matar a Saikawa. Pero no era el momento de regaños tenía que tratar el porqué de su pequeña actuara así.

(Kanna... Está bien) Saikawa abrió sus ojos y trato de acercarse a Kanna pero estaba muy débil, cayendo sobre su cuerpo que aun trataba de recuperarse de la falta de oxígeno.

(Kanna quiero hablar seriamente contigo) Kobayashi avanzo y Kanna se paró, siguió a Kobayashi mientras que Tohru trataba a ayudar a Saikawa.


	6. Ancestro

(¿Qué te pasa, normalmente actúas más relajada?) Kanna miro a un lado no estaba segura de decirle a Kobayashi todo lo que sucedió entre Saikawa y ella, aunque qué diablos le importaba, la dragona tenía derecho a proteger al humano que marco como su propiedad.

(Es que…. Saikawa actúa diferente, parece saber mucho de dragones y ella apenas me ha visto como dragón… Actuaba raro y parecía que perdía mi control sobre ella) Kanna lo confeso, le gustaba jugar con la pequeña de Saikawa, le gustaba poder manipularla y usarla a su control, pero cuando actuó así cuando trataba de aclarar sus dudas, aunque en su interior la dragona solo mentía, la verdad nunca saldría a la luz.

(Mmm, eso crees, bueno no consideras que Saikawa es más de lo que tu pensabas) Y Kobayashi se lo trago todo creyendo la mentira de la pequeña, solo haciendo enojar más a Kanna.

(Como va a serlo ella es un humano) Una raza inferior pero excelente esclava sexual, su apetito va más allá de lo que cualquier dragón podría dar pero eran traicioneros y Kanna tenía que marcar territorio sobre su juguete.

(Yo también soy humana y nunca te has pasado conmigo, excepto cuando desobedeciste tu castigo) Kanna miro a un lado, le gustaba jugar con Saikawa, de la misma manera en que Tohru lo hacía con Kobayashi, aunque parecía que a Tohru le salió más difícil poder disfrutar de su esclava quien era más cerrada de lo que parecía cuando estaba ebria.

(Bueno…. O ya que, Tohru solo juega contigo yo solo hice lo mismo y me salió mal, aunque no como tan mal después de todo nunca le has abierto las patas y la has dejado disfrutar por lo que por derecho es de su propiedad) Kobayashi se sorprendió ante lo que Kanna dijo, Tohru no jugaba con ella, lo que la dragona sentía era verdadero… ¿Verdad?

(Kanna, Tohru no juega conmigo, además a ti que te importa lo que haga con Saikawa) Kanna se rio y miro a Kobayashi.

(Claro una dragona hija del dios de la muerte, está enamorada de una humana, solo es una deuda de vida que tiene Tohru contigo) Kobayashi temió un poco pero luego se lo trago y la miro a los ojos.

(Pudo irse cuando su padre vino por ella)

(El honor va más allá de eso)

(Mira Kanna ya me canse de ese) Sin escucharla Kanna tomo el brazo roto de Kobayashi y lo apretó hasta romper el yeso.

(AHHH) Kobayashi cayó sobre sus rodillas.

(Débiles y pobres humanos, solo sirven para darme amor o como ustedes lo llamen)

Entonces, Tohru se abalanzo contra ella, clavo sus garras y lanzo lejos a Kanna abrió sus fauces, disparo. Kanna a ultimo segundo la esquivo, estaba enojada, no sabía por qué pero solo quería acabar con todos y poder estar sola. Kobayashi del dolor se desmayó por lo que no detuvo la pelea.

Tohru se convirtió en dragón al igual Kanna y comenzaron a pelearse, Kanna lanzo un rayo a Tohru quien lo esquivo pero este se dirigió a toda velocidad contra Kobayashi, Tohru trato de alcanzar el rayo pero no lo logro. Pero antes de que el impacto llegara a Kobayashi un dragón de color gris abrazo cuerpo y la salvo del impacto.

Quienes estaban peleando se quedaron quietas, asustadas por la aparición del repentino ser, porque podían sentir el bastardo poder que poseía.

Pero aprovechando que Kanna estaba distraída, Tohru la ataco y la lanzo directo al suelo, con el impacto se formó un gran agujero en el suelo, Tohru saco sus garras y trato de apuñalar a la aturdida Kanna pero el dragón rugió y defendió a Kanna, para luego golpearla con su cola lanzando lejos a Tohru.

Kanna miro al dragón que asemejaba más a una serpiente pues su patas delanteras estaban fusionadas con sus alas y sus patas traseras eran pequeñas y su cola era la más larga de lo común además de que su cola terminaba en una especie de cascabel.

Cuando Tohru miro al dragón noto que este tenía una boca gigante, que cuando se abría mostraba una piel elástica a sus lados que le permitían abrirla aún más, con unos largos colmillos que estaban en varias filas de dientes aunque había unos colmillos ocultos en sus dientes, tenía varios cuernos en su cabeza y una especie de escamas se abrieron a sus lados haciéndola ver más grande.

Tohru miro a la bestia que parecía defender a Kanna, vio a Kobayashi levantarse lentamente, pero al apoyar su brazo roto contra el suelo grito y cayo nuevamente. La bestia se acercó a Kobayashi, dándole algo que parecía ser algo de carne, entonces Tohru uso su cola y alejo a la bestia quien comenzó a mover su cascabel, que se puso de color blanco entonces lo movió hacia adelante, un rayo salió de este de un fuerte poder, solo pudo esquivarla a último momento, Tohru se acercó rápidamente a Kobayashi, ella puso su cabeza de modo que Kobayashi se pudiera apoyar para levantarse.

(Aléjate Tohru, deja de pelear…) Kobayashi le dijo eso pero entonces Kanna se acercó a la dragona quien se acercó y apoyo su cabeza contra la de Kanna. La bestia olfateo suavemente a Kanna y rodeo su cola con la de la dragona blanca, suavemente toco su cascabel con la bolita de la cola de Kanna, un choque eléctrico la corrió y todo el enojo desapareció, se sintió relajada.

(¿Era un cambio hormonal?) Tohru vio a la dragona de color gris lamio su mejilla y la mordió suavemente.

(Y qué hay de Saikawa la botara así como así por otro dragón) El dragón gris se acercó a Tohru y la miro a los ojos, noto que eran de color verdoso azulado.

(¿Pero cómo, tú solo eres una humana nada más que eso?) El dragón gris se puso en dos patas y se puso en una extraña posición. Tohru no la reconoció para nada pero Kanna si, el dragón se acercó a Kobayashi quien dio un paso para adelante, tropezó cayendo contra el dragón gris, el dolor y mareo que sentía era mucho.

El dragón brillo y entonces la figura que aprecio era Saikawa quien ayudo a sostener a Kobayashi.

(Te prometí proteger a los inocentes) Kobayashi sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza. Tenía el mismo miedo que Saikawa, ese sentimiento amargo de tener que ser lo que los demás le decían, no quería preocuparse por eso ahora solo la abrazo con fuerza, la alegría la gobernó y tomo las manos de Saikawa, comenzó a girar alzando a Saikawa, quien también empezó a reír.

(Míranos, somos humanos) Kobayashi comenzó a dar saltitos, mientras tocaba su cuerpo y solo se reía aún más alto.

(Bueno no somos totalmente humanos) Saikawa dijo mientras veía a Kobayashi saltar por todos lados. Kobayashi sonrió y corrió hacia Kanna quien aún seguía en dragón.

(Nosotros los inspiramos, míralos son grandes, fuertes, recios) Saikawa se rio mientras se rascaba la cabeza, le daba algo de pena las cosas que decía.

(Y ahora somos libres, nadie nos va a juzgar por nada de lo que hicimos, somos libres) Kobayashi se rio nuevamente y corrió metiéndose en el bosque.

(¿Kobayashi-san...?) Saikawa se rio ante la reacción de Tohru.

(Vengan) Saikawa comenzó a correr hacia el bosque también, a toda velocidad, dando saltos largos, disfrutando del viento algo salado en su rostro haciéndola olvidar todo lo que en este tiempo la preocupaba, siguiendo el rastro de Saikawa, Tohru y Kanna fueron detrás de ellas.

Saikawa paro frente al mar, en un pequeño risco que estaba al frente de ella. El rastro acaba allí, Saikawa algo temerosa se alejó tropezando con las exhaustas Tohru y Kanna.

(Bueno, es una larga historia pero en resumen nosotros somos hermanos de madres diferentes que...) d seguir hablando un gran chorro de agua casi le da y Saikawa se puso en cuatro brazos, encorvo su espalda y siseo.

(Aléjame esa cosa, sabes que odio el agua) Y era muy cierto su odio por agua, no le gustaba para nada.

(¿Que está pasando?) Tohru seguía confundida no lograba asimilar que su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

(Bueno, sabes, somos...) Un chorro gigante de agua le cayó encima de la desprevenida dragona.

Saikawa quien se asustó salto y se ocultó en el bosque.

(Jajaja) Una risa que parecía venir del mar sonó con fuerza, Tohru y Kanna se miraron confundidas.

(Saikawa siempre eres tan fácil de asustar) Saikawa asomo su cabeza de en medio de un arbusto y siseo nuevamente, antes de sacar su cola acercarse al mar y lanzar un rayo haciendo que una Kobayashi saliera de esta saltando.

(Oye, eso quema) Saikawa siseo nuevamente y volvió hacerlo mientras que Kobayashi la esquivaba.

(Mi turno) Kobayashi giro sobre su pie y una gran cola salió de su trasero y golpeo a Saikawa lanzándola fuera del risco en dirección al extenso mar. Tohru y Saikawa quedaron sin palabras ante lo que presenciaron.

(Tardara unos 5 minutos en volver) Al darse la vuelta Kobayashi fue abordada por Tohru quien corrió a abrazarla.

(¡Por favor dime que eres lo que creo!) Tohru comenzó a restregar su rostro contra el pecho de Kobayashi.

(¿Qué crees que soy?) Kanna observo como la cola de Kobayashi era más larga que la de Tohru, y la estaba usando para sostenerse, ya que al abalanzarse sobre Kobayashi, Tohru la hiso tropezar y caer al agua mataría el momento por lo que la cola de Kobayashi estaba completamente recta sosteniéndolas de caer.

(¡UN DRAGON!) Tohru grito eso con toda la alegría del mundo.

(Cerca pero no lo soy) Tohru se separó del pecho de Kobayashi.

(Soy tu ancestro más lejano) Tohru siguió sin entender pues ella apestaba en la escuela. Los dragones solo iban un año dragón a la escuela y se iban a sus casas para empezar a destruir cosas o salvarlas. Y Tohru en esa época no puso nada de atención.

(Acaso en su mundo no hay escuelas) Susurro una hecha polvo Saikawa, que tenía varias hojas en su cuerpo y su ropa estaba empapada.

(Es una de tus ancestros, bueno yo también soy uno pero más cercano) Tohru seguía sin captar

(Hace muchos milenios existían grandes reptiles que controlaban un mundo hecho solo de agua, con el paso del tiempo la tierra pareció y diferentes especies de esos reptiles empezaron a salir a la superficie, evolucionaron volviéndose más pequeños, hasta llegar a nuestro tamaño pero no se sabe porque en realidad los grandes reptiles de mar desaparecieron dando como resultado los pequeños dragones de agua que ya conocemos) Dijo Kanna mientras se acerca a Saikawa para limpiar una de sus rasguñadas mejillas con su lengua.

(Ustedes son más compactos y hábiles que nosotros... Bueno yo, mi especie ya está extinta, soy un espécimen único) Tohru miro a Kobayashi y volvió a abrazarla.

(No eres única, te daré muchos huevos) Kobayashi se sonrojo ante las palabras de Tohru.

(Un gigante reptil con una dragona del caos, paso) Tohru se estreso ante lo que dijo Kobayashi, saco sus garras y apretó la espalda de Kobayashi con fuerza.

(Aunque pensándolo bien la especie debe continuar pase lo que pase) Kobayashi abrazo a Tohru, reproducirse seria lindo pero la mezcla de Tohru con Kobayashi puede dar dos cosas: Unos hermosos dragoncillos o unas bestias destructoras de mundos.

(Espera eso no quiere decir que eres mayor que yo, ¿Cómo sigues viva luego de tantos milenios?) Kobayashi tapo las preguntas de Tohru con un beso.

(Es una larga historia y no quiero hablar de eso) Saikawa asintió junto con las palabras de Kobayashi, tampoco quería compartir su historia, al menos no por ahora.

(Ha sido un largo día, quiero ir a casa, descansar e ir a trabajar) A pesar de ser un gran reptil a Kobayashi si le gustaba trabajar no lo podía negar.

(¿Eso quiere decir que... ESTAREMOS JUNTAS PARA SIEMPRE?) Kobayashi se exalto ante el último grito de Tohru, perdió el equilibrio y su cola no la pudo sostener más por lo que ambas cayeron al mar. En ese momento Tohru abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Kobayashi y por el mar sus lágrimas de felicidad se ocultaron, pero Kobayashi las podía sentir y le hacían mucho daño...


	7. Huevos

Tohru estaba haciendo el desayuno, estaba muy feliz por lo que describió ese mismo día, la mujer a quien amaba no moriría en poco tiempo, si no que estaría a su lado para siempre, tendrían huevos los cuales criarían juntas, ya tenía los nombres pensados Mei, Kota, Reo y Kaede, serian cuatro hermosos dragoncillos, Kobayashi iría a conseguir la cena mientras los niños volaban alrededor de su madre.

(Mmmm, Kobayashi ¿cómo te gustaría llamarlos?) Kobayashi estaba viendo como Kanna jugaba con su cola, la cual era muy suave y esponjosa por lo que Kanna ponía su mano y empezaba a amasar la cola de Kobayashi como un gato.

(¿A quiénes?) Kanna puso su cuerpo en la gran cola de Kobayashi y se dispuso a dormir mientras que Saikawa se afilaba los colmillos con sus garras.

(A nuestros hijos) Kobayashi se exalto dejando caer a Kanna de su cola pero antes de caer la propia cola de Saikawa la recibió y el arrullo mientras la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kanna.

(...) Tohru volteo a mirar a Kobayashi quien no respondía absolutamente nada, tal vez había hablado demasiado pronto sobre eso, aun eran jóvenes o al menos Tohru lo era.

(Maki, Mimi y Yita) Tohru se quedó viendo a Kobayashi quien tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, Saikawa reconoció la serie de nombres de inmediato y miro el rostro de Kanna.

(Mai, Kama y Miru) Saikawa lamio la mejilla de Kanna. Tohru vio a Kobayashi y decidió preguntar sobre eso más tarde, en la habitación después de todo Kobayashi ya está completamente sana, ella solo tendría que esperar a Kobayashi de llegar del trabajo, pero había un detalle que se le había olvidado, Kobayashi no iría al trabajo.

(Saikawa)

(Mmm) Kanna abrió uno de sus ojos y acerco su rostro a Saikawa.

(Tengo ganas de...) El resto de las palabras de Kanna fueron susurradas al oído de Saikawa, quien se sonrojo y trago saliva.

(Tenemos que ir a la escuela Kanna, eso puede esperar) Kanna miro al suelo y se acercó a Saikawa.

(Esta noche)

(Tengo que ir a casa) Kanna miro al suelo, vio a Saikawa y se acercó a ella.

(Hagamos un trato) Kanna abrazo a Saikawa.

(Kobayashi se queda aquí con Tohru y yo me quedo contigo en tu casa, te devolveré el favor y lameré donde más te va a gustar) Saikawa sonrió nerviosamente mientras Kanna comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

(Con todo gusto Kanna, eres libre de ir) Tohru sirvió el desayuno y se acercó a Kobayashi.

(Después de todo Kobayashi tiene incapacidad, tendremos todo este tiempo, para disfrutar de nuestra compañía) Tohru alegremente abrazo a Kobayashi y le dio un beso.

(Pero no estoy herida)

(Pero ya se lo dijiste a tu jefe)

(Pero le dejaría el trabajo a mis compañeros)

(Pero si tú vas tu jefe dirá que mentiste)

(Pe...) Kobayashi antes de seguir peleando vio como Saikawa comía tranquilamente, a Kanna.

(Saikawa...) Kanna tomo las manos de su chica y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, Saikawa separo el beso y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Kanna.

(OYEME ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?) Saikawa soltó inmediatamente a Kanna aun sosteniéndola con su cola.

(Ya conoces a mi especie no me juzgues, aunque solo sea un momento le daré lo mejor de lo mejor) Kobayashi irritada miro a Saikawa.

(Más te vale que no la dejes embrazada)

(Eso te digo a ti, ya sabes lo increíblemente volátiles que podrían llegar a ser tus hijos) Kobayashi se sintió retada por lo que tomo su cola y la envolvió con la de Tohru.

(Puedo dejar a mi hembra con mis huevos sin temor)

(Ah sí, te reto a hacerlo)

(Por favor) Tohru sonrío y lamio la mejilla de Kobayashi.

(No, necesito prepararme mentalmente para dejarte con mis huevos) Tohru se decepciono pero eso quería decir que a futuro en su vientre tendría los huevos de Kobayashi.

(Vamos tarde) Kanna miro el reloj y noto que faltaban unos 5 minutos para las clases.

(Tendrán que ir volando) Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, tomaron sus cosas y salieron volando por el balcón.

Kanna miro a Saikawa, noto que en su espalda no había nada si no que usaba sus brazos que tenían sus alas por la piel de sus lados y usaba su cola para mantener el equilibrio.

(¿Dónde vamos a aterrizar?) Saikawa miro al suelo y noto un pequeño parque que parecía estar completamente vacío y estaba cerca de la escuela.

(Allí) Saikawa cerró sus brazos y cayó en picada.

Y justo antes de caer abrió sus brazos, haciendo que cayera en cuatro patas en un aterrizaje perfecto, guardo su cola y retrajo la piel de sus brazos.

Kanna llego unos segundos después y siguió a Saikawa quien corría a toda velocidad.

Se cambiaron los zapatos y justo antes de que la profesora llegara ambas entraron por la puerta por poco.

Al final de la clase ambas fueran a comer al aire libre, fueron a una parte poco frecuentada por los estudiantes de la escuela.

(Saikawa)

(Mmm)

(Saikawa, podemos hacerlo) Kanna puso su mano sobre la de Saikawa.

(Mmm, te amo mucho Kanna, pero no podemos hacerlo ahora)

(¿Por qué?) Kanna comenzó a tocar un poco más arriba a Saikawa.

(Porque las cosas que te quiero hacer no las podemos hacer aquí, créeme tengo ganas de verte sumida en el placer mientras te embisto una y otra vez) Saikawa puso sus manos en el trasero de Kanna, la levanto y la puso contra la pared.

(En mi casa te daré la mejor revolcada de tu vida) Saikawa sonrió pervertida mente.

(Te has vuelto más pervertida y hasta ahora solo lo hemos hecho pocas veces) Saikawa lamio el cuello de Kanna y le dejo un beso marcado.

(Bueno mi especie era reconocida por ser unos seres especialmente activos) Kanna miro a Saikawa, tenía curiosidad de saber de qué especie era, lo poco que vio no le sirvió para mucho.

(¿Que especie eres?) Saikawa separo un poco el apretado abrazo y miro a Kanna.

(Imugi) Kanna la miro a los ojos y puso sus manos a los lados de su mejilla.

(Leí un poco sobre esa, pero no tenía mucha información, ¿Cómo eran?)

(Éramos a comparación de ustedes muy pequeños, solo que al crecer tomábamos un tamaño gigantesco, pero teníamos que sobrevivir en un ambiente muy hostil y terminamos la mayoría muertos, los pocos que Vivian y se reproducían, abandonaban a sus hijos, así que era la ley del más grande, por suerte nacíamos tres por camada, aunque la mía fue especial pues nacimos cuatro, así que nos protegíamos entre nosotros) Kanna puso completa atención a Saikawa.

(Wow, pero leí que ustedes desaparecieron de repente, ¿Que paso?)

Saikawa miro hacia un lado.

(No, no quiero hablar sobre eso Kanna) Saikawa abrazo a Kanna ocultando su avergonzado y deprimido rostro contra el pecho de Kanna.

(Está bien, al igual que Tohru, te daré todos los huevos que quieras)

(Sé que lo harás, pero por ahora no quiero que Kobayashi me sirva de cena, así que tendremos que esperar un rato) Kanna separo el abrazo, saco su comida y se dispuso a devorarla.

(Oye Kanna) Saikawa tomo un poco de salchicha en forma de pulpo y se la comió.

(Mmm)

(¿Cómo es tu mundo?) Saikawa se puso enfrente de Kanna.

(Es normal supongo, es como este pero con castillos gigantes) Saikawa miro al suelo y luego a Kanna.

(¿Las praderas ya no existen cierto?) Kanna pensó un poco pero nunca había visto una unas, solo en fotografías pues el resto o eran escombros o cementerios.

(Nunca he visto una) Saikawa se sintió deprimida ante esa respuesta, esas praderas eran hermosas, ahí Saikawa jugaba con sus hermanos.

(¿Los jardines colgantes de Babilón?) Kanna nunca había escuchado de ese lugar.

(Entonces todo es diferente, ya no hay nada como eso, después de todo son milenios de diferencia) Saikawa a un recordaba esas islas flotantes donde en su cima habían unos hermosos jardines, los frutos de esos árboles eran la cosa más exquisita del mundo, sus colores, el aroma de las flores, todo era perfecto.

(¿Que eran esas cosas?)

(Eran perfectas) Saikawa recordó el primer momento en que por primera vez estuvo en una de esas islas, esos colores eran hermosos, ahí olvido todo lo que había sucedido, el hecho de que su muerte se asomaba en cada esquina, eran relajantes, podías sentir que nada ni nadie te podía tocarla en ese lugar.

(Saikawa muéstramelas) Kanna saco un cuaderno, se lo puso en frente a Saikawa y le dio un lápiz con unos colores. Saikawa no se dio cuenta de que dibujaba solo se dejaba llevar, dejaba que sus recuerdos guiaran a su mano.

(Wow) Kanna miro la ilustración de Saikawa, eran grandes pedazos de roca que parecían flotar, llenos de color verde y al final unos increíbles colores en la cima, eran tan realistas que sentía que podía tocarlas. Pero entonces Saikawa tomo el color rojo y comenzó a dibujar a una de las islas en llamas y comenzó a llorar, saco más colores y dibujo a tres dragones o algo parecido, que parecían estar muertos sobre las islas, luego dibujo a un dragón de mayor tamaño devorándoles y dibujo al final a ella misma llorando moviendo a los otros dragones.

(Saikawa para) Kanna le quito el lápiz y vio lo que había dibujado Saikawa lo recordó, sintió ese horrible dolor en su pecho.

(Saikawa) Kanna la miro y al verla a los ojos su corazón no aguanto más, partiendo en llanto en el pecho de Kanna, diciendo una y otra vez que no se lo merecían. La campana de la escuela sonó pero aun Saikawa no paraba de llorar por lo que Kanna decidió mandar al quinto diablo las clases, abrazo a la chica en sus brazos y beso su inmensa frente, espero a que se calmara, pero no parecía que fuera a acabar por lo que cansada Kanna beso a Saikawa.

(Ya paso) Saikawa miro a Kanna, pero no estaba segura de sus palabras.

(¿Nunca me dejaras?) Kanna se rio y lamio sus lágrimas, suavemente comenzó a bajar sus manos debajo de la ropa de Saikawa.

(Ya te lo dije, nunca me iré pase lo que pase)

(Sin importar lo que yo sea) Saikawa se mordió el labio inferior al ver como Kanna la empujaba con pared y le bajaba las pantis.

(No me importa para nada, después de todo eres mi novia)

(Kanna...) Saikawa se sintió conmovida, decidió dejar esos recuerdos de lado y solo dejarse llevar por lo que era el presente, todo su pasado estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo pero saber que Kanna nunca la dejaría le dio un cierto aire de seguridad.

(Mmm ahhammg) Kanna lamia la omanko de Saikawa, metía su lengua dentro de sus pliegues y los chupaba, sentía como su lengua era absorbida por Saikawa.

(Kanna, diablos justo ahí) Kanna lamio el clítoris de Saikawa, levanto la piel que lo cubría y aún más agresiva chupo el hinchado botón de placer de Saikawa.

(Chupppp ah aha hh ammmg) Kanna siguió un rato lamiendo la omanko de Saikawa, al cabo de una buena cantidad de minutos Saikawa no lo pudo aguantar más sintiéndose próxima al orgasmo.

(Kanna, me voy a correr en tu boca) Saikawa sostuvo a Kanna por sus cuernos que inconscientemente salieron, la empujo aún más adentro de su omanko, acercándola, alejándola una y otra vez, incluso llego el punto en donde Saikawa se movió contra Kanna.

(Abre la boca, te lo vas a beber todo) Kanna hizo lo indicado y abrió la boca, Saikawa se toqueteo los pechos que en algún punto se descubrió, apretó sus pezones y llego al orgasmo.

Todos sus fluidos cayeron en la boca de Kanna, estos eran de un color rojizo transparente, la mayoría cayeron en su boca pero el resto se resbalo por su barbilla.

(Ahhhhammm ah ah ah, Eres toda una glotona Kanna casi te lo bebes todo) Saikawa se organizó su vestido y levanto sus pantis del suelo, se las coloco y beso a la Kanna que aún seguía hipnotizada en la misma posición en donde recibió esos deliciosos líquidos. Pero antes de poder seguir su profesora salió de la esquina y muy enojada les lanzo un sermón sobre saltarse las clases para irse a jugar a las novias, ambas se miraron de reojo y sonrojadas se tomaron de las manos mientras la profesora las escoltaba de vuelta a clases.


	8. Veneno

Kanna y Saikawa salieron volando por el balcón, y Kobayashi aun seguía completamente enojada con Saikawa por desafear su autoridad besuqueándose con su hija-adoptiva.

(¿Quién se cree que es?) Kobayashi refunfuño, saliendo de sus narices un pequeño humo. Aunque no fue para tanto Kobayashi sabia que la especie de Saikawa acostumbraba a reproducirse mucho, aunque pocos de sus huevos eclosionaban o estos eran devorados por otros reptiles, la especie solo disfrutaba de ser afortunados por vivir tanto.

(No es para tanto Kobayashi, vamos si no comemos se enfriara el desayuno) Kobayashi siguió a Tohru al comedor y comenzo a comer el desayuno con un pequeño ingrediente de mas.

(El veneno de tu cola no es tan fuerte como pensaba) Kobayashi mastica el miembro de Tohru con tranquilidad, este era suave y dulce aunque un poco picante al final.

(Kobayashi-san pensé que nunca la comerías) Tohru agarro sus manos y las puso en su pecho sintiendo una agradable calidez.

(Bueno, ahora que soy un gran reptil otra vez no afecta para nada) Kobayashi se metió otro bocado.

(Mmm oye Kobayashi)

(Mmm dime) Kobayashi tomo su ultimo bocado y mastico un poco.

(¿Cuándo nos vamos a aparear?) Kobayashi se atraganto un poco, pero se calmo rápidamente.

(Bueno, Tohru, es complicado quiero decir, es muy temprano, acabo de comer y tengo ganas de descansar, aprovechar mis vacaciones) Sin escuchar mas Tohru se levanto y le mostro el trasero a Kobayashi.

(Acaso no quieres darme una probadita) Tohru levanto su cola y le mostro toda su omanko a Kobayashi, después de todo no perdió tiempo en la mañana colocándose unas pantis. La cola de Kobayashi se puso erecta y la punta en especial se empezó a endurecer.

(Bueno no es que no me guste, pero aun tenemos mucho tiempo y…) *Ring* *Ring*

(Ya voy)

Kobayashi se acerco a la puerta y noto que era Takiya.

(Veo que ya despertaste Dima-) Antes de seguir hablando Kobayashi le cerro la boca con un hechizo y cerro rápidamente la puerta rezando porque Tohru no halla escuchado nada.

(¿Dima?) Kobayashi tembló al escuchar a Tohru decir eso, levanto sus brazos y los agito rápidamente.

(Ignóralo, solo es una forma de llamarnos) Kobayashi tomo el picaporte de la puerta, se disculpo y salió un buen rato.

(Perdón por salir así de repente Tohru) Kobayashi abrió la puerta y acerco a Tohru quien estaba algo enojada con Kobayashi.

Kobayashi pensó un poco y se dijo, un poco de sexo no mata a nadie… o tal vez si….

(Tohru, sabes algo lo pensé bien y que tal si) Kobayashi lamio la oreja de Tohru quien al principio se resistió, pero al cabo de un rato y con las persistentes caricias de Kobayashi, acepto.

(Tohru, muéstrame que es lo que puede hacer) La dragona sonrió y paso su cola por el rostro de Kobayashi, sintió su aroma, la atraía, Tohru se puso en el sofá, rodando sobre este, mostro todos sus atributos a Kobayashi, quien gustosa miraba el espectáculo. Tohru levanto nuevamente su cola mostrándole todo a Kobayashi quien se agacho y miro directamente todo el ser de Tohru.

(Tohru, ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi?)

(Soy toda tuya Kobayashi-san hare cualquier cosa que me pidas) Moviendo sus caderas Tohru atrajo a Kobayashi, no solo eso si no que con su cola acerco su rostro a esa zona.

(Mastúrbate) Tohru se puso roja ante lo que Kobayashi dijo pero al ver sus ojos de pescado muerto supo que hablaba enserio.

Sin vacilar Tohru, bajo su mano y toco su intimidad y comenzo a darle unos cuantos golpes con la punta de sus dedos, inclinando un poco mas su mano toco todos sus puntos erógenos.

"(Tengo ganas de lamerla)" Kobayashi lamio cerca de la vagina de Tohru pero sin tocarla, no quería hacerlo ahora, Tohru lo tenia que hacer sola.

(Así ahghh esta bien Kobayashi) Guiando sus manos sus manos Tohru masajeo el pequeño bulto que sentía completamente hinchado.

(Justo así Tohru) Kobayashi podía sentir con mas fuerza la dura punta de su cola la cual le había empezado a arder fuertemente, con la esperanza de calmarse, Kobayashi, se abrió la bragueta aun mirando a Tohru masajearse y hacerse el amor con fuerza aunque tambien con delicadeza.

(No Kobayashi, solo te puedo desnudar yo) Tohru detuvo a Kobayashi con su cola y en cambio tomo el rostro de Kobayashi y lo puso lo mas cerca posible de su omanko.

Kobayashi se movió y se puso a lado de la agitada Tohru.

(Abre la boca) La dragona obedeció y Kobayashi metió dos de sus dedos dentro de su boca, Tohru entendiendo que tenia que hacer chupo los dedos de Kobayashi. Volviendo a su posición inicial y con sus dedos completamente empapados con la saliva de Tohru, tomo el trasero en frente de ella y lo abrió lo mas que pudo dejándole ver todo.

Metió uno de sus dedos dentro de trasero de Tohru quien grito con mucha fuerza.

(KOBAYASHI AHÍ NO) Tohru trato de detener a Kobayashi pero simplemente al mover su mano toco un lugar que se sentía muy bien, la sensacion que Kobayashi le brindo fue demasiada, ese lugar de su cuerpo se sentía en extremo bien, tanto así que ella comenzo a moverse contra Kobayashi. Mas rápido que nunca Tohru se sintió próxima al orgasmo, antes se había masturbado con su trasero, lo hacia oliendo la almohada de Kobayashi y tambien teniendo las pantis sucias de Kobayashi puestas en su cabeza, incluso una vez Kobayashi dejo sus gafas sobre la mesa mientras tomaba una larga ducha, por lo que Tohru, metió en su trasero una de las patas de las gafas de su amada, la metió lo mas profundo hasta sentir que masajeaba ese punto, haciendo que se corriera poco después, aunque tuvo que repararlas porque rompió uno de los lentes.

(KOBAYASHI ME VOY A AHMMHAHHHH) Tohru arqueo su espalda, justo en el momento que Kobayashi toco ese punto. Abrió grande su boca y recibió todos esos líquidos que salieron expulsados de la omanko de Tohru. Pero antes de disfrutar de esa sabor, Kobayashi tuvo que agarrar su cola que tenia ese hueso salido y listo para marcar a Tohru.

(Ahhh, mm Kobayashi ¿Que es esa cosa?) Kobayashi no supo como responderle a Tohru pues si ese hueso se salía Kobayashi tenía que clavarlo a algo si o si, aunque todas las veces por la desesperación de guardar ese liquido para alguien especial, se lo clavaba a si misma lo cual en su cultura estaba mal visto.

(Se llama péndulo, en mi especie se usaba para marcar a tu pareja de por vida) Kobayashi agarro con mas fuerza el hueso e hiso un grande esfuerzo para retraerlo pero nada funcionaba.

(¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo todo la vida?) Tohru se quito su traje de Maid y señalo uno sus costados, el "péndulo" se acerco al costado pero Kobayashi lo volvió a detener. (No es eso, es un veneno que se le inyectaba a tu pareja, pero es muy toxico para otras especies o cosas) Kobayashi lo amordazo contra el suelo.

(Venga, no creo que sea para tanto) Kobayashi agarro su cola y busco algo cercano, vio una manzana y la rasguño con su péndulo, literalmente la manzana se comenzo derretir.

(Wow, pero parece que no lo puedes contener) Una pequeña gota de un liquido negro cayo al suelo que literalmente se corroyó *como el metal*.

(Hagamos el intento) Dijo tentativamente Tohru poniendo la cola de Kobayashi en medio de sus pechos lamio su largo y acerco su lengua al péndulo, algo temerosa lamio un poco del liquido negro, que literalmente se volvió rojo.

(Mmm parece que si funciona) Kobayashi comenzo a temblar al sentir la lengua de Tohru pasando por su péndulo, además los pechos de Tohru eran muy suaves.

(Mmmahhhmm Tohru justo ahí, la punta se siente muy bien) El péndulo se alejo de la boca de Tohru y trato de clavarse en su costado pero Kobayashi lo detuvo inmediatamente.

(Mmm ¿Kobayashi?) Enojada Kobayashi se acerco al balcón, y saco su mano agarrando a Iruru por el pescuezo.

(Ella será la hembra que porte a mis hijos) Iruru se sentía traicionada por ese no-humano que le mintió, aunque ella quería tener herederos con Kobayashi sabia que en el momento en que Tohru encendió los interruptores de la extraña humana-reptil no podría hacer nada pues los ojos de Kobayashi solo se dirigirían a Tohru.

(Me engañaste…) Kobayashi recordó la promesa que le hiso a Iruru cuando aun era humana, engañarla haciéndole creer que todo estaba bien, que podía jugar con ese humano y ahora técnicamente ella no era humana.

(Durante milenios viví como una humana, no me gustaría cambiar ese hecho, además podre engañarte por mucho mas tiempo, eso no te haría feliz) Le acaricio a la cabeza y le dijo que le diera privacidad. La dragona del caos estaba poco confiada pero la idea de poder jugar con Kobayashi mucho mas tiempo le gustaba, además no quería quedarse mas tiempo y terminar como la manzana.

Kobayashi rápidamente tomo a Tohru por su costado y la levanto haciendo que quedara en sus brazos, la beso y corrió a su habitación. Pateo la puerta, lanzo a Tohru sobre la cama y se poso encima de ella.

(Mmm Kobayashi no sabia que fueras tan salvaje) Tohru ronroneaba al sentir a Kobayashi hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos, comenzando a mover su cabeza para sentir el movimiento de los pechos de Tohru.

(No me rasguñes la espalda por favor) Tohru estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería.

Kobayashi se quito toda su ropa y se acerco a Tohru, lamio suavemente el lado de su amada, luego de un rato se puso encima de ella y la volvió a besar. Entonces el péndulo de Kobayashi toco ese costado y cuando fijo un lugar se clavo en la carne de Tohru. El ardor se hiso presente de inmediato, Tohru grito del dolor que sintió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no soltarlo todo, Kobayashi derramo un poco de su liquido y algo mágico sucedió, todo el cuerpo de Tohru se puso súper sensible, y ese ardor se convirtió en un extraño placer.

(AHHHMMM Kobayashi eso se siente increíble) Abriendo su boca Kobayashi lamio el pecho de Tohru, quien se estremeció y arqueo su espalda, lenta pero segura Kobayashi fue expulsando de a poco el liquido, comenzo a chupar el pezón de Tohru con fuerza causando un gran placer en la dragona, sin perder el ritmo tomo la cadera de Tohru y la levanto un poco, abrió sus piernas y coloco su omanko contra la de Tohru.

(AGGGGFGGGGHHH) Gritando Tohru se movió contra la húmeda omanko de Kobayashi, la deliciosa sensacion iba mas allá que todo lo que Tohru había experimentado jamás no sabia porque esa sensacion era tan placentera, además el péndulo de Kobayashi parecía retorcerse dentro de ella, aunque era extraño sentía placer. Kobayashi seguía expulsando todo el liquido mientras chupaba el pecho de Tohru, además de embestirla con sus caderas. Al cabo de un rato Tohru no lo soportaba mas su vista estaba borrosa y su cerebro completamente en blanco, podía sentir como el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, clavando sus garras al colchón Tohru gemía como nunca, todo su cuerpo podía sentir a Kobayashi contra ella, pero todo exploto en el momento que sus clítoris se chocaron entre si, sin contenerse Tohru se corrió.

(GHGGGGGGHH AHMMMM) Kobayashi no quiso gritar por lo que mordió el cuello de Tohru que al estar tambien sensible hiso mas placentero el orgasmo de Tohru.

Tohru se quedo rendida sobre la cama, el péndulo de Kobayashi salió de su costado mientras que su chica lamia suavemente el costado de Tohru.

(Mmmm te amo mucho Kobayashi) Sin decir nada mas ambas compartieron un beso, entendiendo sus sentimientos, pero entonces Tohru sintió al péndulo arremeter contra su costado otra vez.

(¿KOBAYASHI?) Riéndose dejo otro de sus lotes derramarse en Tohru y de nuevo una extraña energía recorrió a la dragona excitándola al instante, esa definitivamente era el comienzo de una magia mañana.


	9. Regalo mañanero

Tohru abrió sus ojos lentamente, era temprano por la mañana. No recordaba mucho del día anterior aun estaba adormilada, miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche que estaba en la habitación, eran las 8:00, era tarde pero Kanna estaría en la casa de Saikawa y Kobayashi no pedía mucho…. Kobayashi, Tohru miro a su lado y vio a su amada mirándola fijamente.

(¿Pasa algo?) Kobayashi no respondió, Tohru movió suavemente a Kobayashi quien no respondió nuevamente, completamente preocupada Tohru se puso mas agresiva sacudió fuertemente a Kobayashi.

(¡¿TERREMOTO, TSUNAMI, INCENDIO?!) Kobayashi se levanto y miro a su alrededor. Luego de darse cuenta de que no era nada se calmo.

(¿Qué fue eso?) Tohru suspiro, se acostó en la cama y se estiro.

(Pensé que estabas muerta o algo por ese estilo) Kobayashi se acostó tambien, Tohru se acomodo en el pecho de Kobayashi quien puso su brazo para que Tohru se apoyara.

(¿Por qué?)

(Duermes con los ojos abiertos y bueno no respondías solo me asuste un poco) Kobayashi acaricio la cabeza de Tohru calmando a la dragona.

(Tengo 5 semi-parpados así que es incomodo dormir con las ojos cerrados) Tohru se sorprendió ella tenia 2, uno para el viento que surgía cuando volaba y el otro para parpadear y poder seguir viendo lo que tenia delante, que era muy útil cuando estaba alerta por un humano o dragón cerca.

(Wow, Kobayashi cuéntame mas de tu especie) Tohru emocionada se sentó encima de Kobayashi aun estando desnuda, la cola de Kobayashi no se paro ni nada después de todo había vaciado todos sus lotes dentro de Tohru, tendría que desayunar y esperar un poco para poder volver a descargar sus lotes en Tohru aunque eso no quería decir que ella no se excitara.

(Bueno…. Supongo que somos como ustedes pero mas grandes, tenemos filas de colmillos venenosos ocultas detrás de los dientes, tenemos solo 3 garras y… nada mas supongo) Tohru se decepciono por esa corta explicación, quería saber aun mas, quería saberlo todo. Acerco sus brazos y los apretó para resaltar sus grandes pechos, sabia la pequeña atracción de Kobayashi por lo pechos grandes, pero si Tohru veía a Kobayashi mirando de otra manera a Lucoa le cortaba el péndulo.

(¿Me dejarías verte como dragón?) Kobayashi miro los pechos de Tohru fijamente pero la tentación no fue la suficiente para cambiar la idea de mantener un bajo perfil, aunque ella pudiera convertirse se arriesgaba a ser descubierta aunque le podía pedir ayuda a Takiya.

(No) Kobayashi resistió todos sus impulsos de abalanzarse sobre la chica y darle duro contra la cama, por el bienestar de ambas.

(Aunque sea un poco de tu cultura) Tohru se movió hacia adelante de modo que el rostro de Kobayashi quedara en medio de sus senos que eran muy suaves.

(Éramos una comunidad pacifica, no acostumbrábamos a pelear, ese no era nuestro estilo, solo vivíamos y nos reproducíamos) Kobayashi abrazo a Tohru hundiendo su rostro en medio de esos suaves pechos que eran algo pesados.

(¿No participaban en la guerra?) Kobayashi detuvo en abrazo y se quedo quieta.

(¿Sabes como comenzo esa guerra?)

(Mi padre me dijo que fue desde tiempos inmemorables, el dice que no lo recuerda muy bien aunque el estaba ahí) Kobayashi sabia que el padre de Tohru, no mentía acerca de estar allí, pero el le ocultaba unos detalles, pero no podía se podía hacer mucho tampoco ella quería hablar de lo que sucedió en esa guerra, ni quien la empezó.

(Vivía con mi madre en la pacifica comunidad, pero los humanos nos atacaron arrasaron con todo en mi pueblo y el resto de los no-humanos, todos los sobrevivientes enojados pactaron destruir a los humanos costara lo que costara, claro no todos eran malos al igual que nosotros pero si uno cae, todos caen)

(¿Sabes quien la empezó, por que se supone que fue un gran monstruo con un poder semejante al de Dios con una gran sed de venganza ?) Tohru intento mirar a Kobayashi a la cara pero antes de poder hacerlo ella se paro e ignoro a Tohru.

(Voy a tomar una ducha, podrías hacer el desayuno con extra de cola) Kobayashi abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, Tohru no era ninguna tonta y sabia que algo le estaba ocultando su novia, desanimándola pues aun no tenían un mayor nivel de confianza, suficiente para que Kobayashi fuera honesta con todo, aunque no la culpaba tampoco Tohru era completamente honesta.

Tohru suspiro y se puso su ropa, salió, se acerco al balcón y con un hechizo repuso la ropa de Kobayashi, alisto unas prendas y se las dejo afuera del baño. Decidió hacer algo muy simple, unos sándwiches con extra de cola como le dijo Kobayashi, aunque no le quito el veneno no lo vio necesario, luego preparo un café pues era una mañana fría. Miro a puerta del baño y justo en ese momento salió Kobayashi.

(Se ve delicioso) Kobayashi se sentó y comenzo a comer los sándwiches, pero Tohru perdió el apetito, no quería comer no estaba de humor.

(Por favor no te pongas así, mira no quiero hablar de eso ahora, te juro que cuando me acostumbre a todo esto te diré todo lo que quieras saber) Kobayashi tomo a Tohru por las caderas y la alzo en el aire, suavemente la cola de Kobayashi soporto el peso de Tohru.

(¿Qué haces?) Kobayashi metió su cabeza debajo de la falda de Tohru, aparto las pantis y comenzo con su trabajo. Tohru no puso nada de resistencia de hecho abrió sus piernas para que ella continuara con su pequeño regalo y compensación por no decirle quien era realmente, además tenia algo de ganas de hacerlo aun no estaba completamente saciada.

Kobayashi disfrutaba del delicioso sabor de la omanko de su amada, ella retorcía su lengua de un largo increíble en los labios interiores de Tohru y tambien la introducía dentro de ella. Ya la había saboreado el día anterior pero aun así quería tener mas de ese precioso liquido en su boca quería probarlo y grabar en su memoria su sabor.

(Amhh justo ahí Kobayashi) Kobayashi estiro su lengua y envolvió el clítoris de Tohru, con su punta lamio el punto hinchado de Tohru que de resaltaba, le daba todo el servicio cuando Tohru lo necesitaba pero cuando estaba cerca bajaba el ritmo de sus lamidas.

(Ahmhggg Kobayashi deja de jugar hazme llegar ya) Kobayashi metió sus manos debajo de la falda e introdujo uno de sus dedos en el trasero de Tohru y metió su lengua lo mas adentro que pudo retorciéndola en su interior con todo la fuerza que podía.

(AHGHH Estas revolviendo mi interior Ahggh) Kobayashi movió sus dedos habilidosamente tocando el punto correcto, mientras que con su lengua golpeaba su punto G y se retorcía en sus paredes vaginales.

(AHGGGGHH AMMMMHGGH) Los líquidos eyaculatorios de Tohru cayeron en la boca de Kobayashi quien se los trago todos. Se quedo un rato con sus dedos y lengua dentro de Tohru, le gustaba la sensacion de los músculos de la omanko de Tohru retraerse un rato. Los saco y le dio un pequeño beso a la zona púbica de Tohru.

Saco su cabeza de la falda de Tohru y la bajo de su cola.

(¿Mejor?) Tohru asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kobayashi, luego uno en la boca saboreando sus propios jugos, aunque de manera amable lamio tambien a Kobayashi que tenia algo sucia la cara por sus propios jugos.

(Bueno, tengo que ir de compras nos quedamos sin pan) Tohru se tambaleo un poco al pararse pero la cola de Kobayashi le ayudo a mantenerse en pie, dándole unas cuantas lamidas al rostro limpiando las lagrimas que salieron por su orgasmo.

(Estaré aqu-AHHHHHHHHHGAGGAGAAAAA) Tohru se asusto ante el repentino grito de Kobayashi quien se tiro al suelo y comenzo a retorcerse, mientras que clavaba unas repentinas garras que salieron de sus manos, en el suelo y comenzaba a rasguñar su propio rostro. Tohru asustada retrocedió, no estaba segura de que hacer, intento acercarse a Kobayashi pero su cola le dio un golpe y la alejo de ella, no era uno fuerte mas bien era para alejarla.

(AHGAHAGGAHA ESTO DUELE MAS DE LO QUE RECUERDO) Kobayashi clavo sus garras a la madera del suelo y unas pequeñas puntas de color negro empezaron a asomarse a los lados de su cabeza. Entonces con un crujido empezaron a salir de los lados de la cabeza de Kobayashi unos cuernos, tres de estos estaban completos y uno parecía estar cortado finamente. Luego de unos minutos de gritos, golpes y tortura, lo que parecían ser los cuernos de Kobayashi habían salido de su cráneo, eran dos a cada lado, el de arriba era el mas grande y el de abajo era mas corto pero parecía deformase hacia abajo.

(Ahhhh, ya me duele menos la cabeza) Kobayashi se dejo caer al suelo y se dejo estiro en este, aunque los gritos de dolor era porque Kobayashi podía sentir como su cráneo se deformaba y unos huesos de gran grosor y tamaño se hacían paso por sus músculos y rasgaban su piel, que finalmente salieran era un alivio.

(¿Tohru?) Levanto su mirada y la dragona tenia la misma expresión entristecida cuando Iruru se había devorado el almuerzo que preparo con tanto cariño. Kobayashi se acerco rápidamente a Tohru quien con lagrimas en los ojos abrazo a Kobayashi con fuerza.

(NO ME VUELVAS A ASUSTAR ASI) Tohru partió en llanto, Kobayashi le beso la cabeza y la continuo abrazando un rato, usando su cola Kobayashi levanto a Tohru y la llevo al sofá, separo un poco el abrazo y comenzo a lamer y limpiar las lagrimas de Tohru.

(¿Kobayashi podemos bañarnos entre nosotras?) Kobayashi sentía que tenia que consolar a Tohru por lo que asintió con la cabeza, la levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento.

(Puedo caminar por mi cuenta)

(Te quiero llevar allá ¿Algún problema con mis muestras de cariño?) Kobayashi tenia a Tohru cargado en su espalda.

(No, ninguno) Tohru rodeo con sus brazos a Kobayashi, sintiendo el calor en su espalda ella abrió la puerta y le dio la seña a Takiya quien despreocupado con unas señas le dijo algo a Kobayashi y se fue.

(¿Lleva ahí todo el día?) Kobayashi asintió con la cabeza mientras se dirigía al techo.

(Si, después de todo quien me cubre en el trabajo no es el)

(¿A si, entonces quien te cubre?) Tohru puso su cabeza sobre la de Kobayashi, noto que los cuernos de su novia eran argollados, un signo de poder en la cultura dragón.

(Elma) Tohru se rio, sabiendo la cantidad de trabajo que tendría su archienemiga. Kobayashi abrió la puerta del techo y apenas lo hizo abrió un portal a otro mundo, uno que estaba protegido con una magia de un poder sin igual que hizo temblar a Tohru.

(¿Qué es ese lugar?) Kobayashi permitió a Tohru bajarse de su espalda y examinar el poder de ese mundo, Tohru entro en el portal y examino todo, era un típico con mundo pero al mirar al cielo vio como estaba protegido por alguna magia antigua de un bastardo poder, estaba en una especie de llanura con un color agua marina.

(¿Kobayashi?) Vio como la chica dudaba de su decisión, Kobayashi sabia que podía asustarla pero seria peor cerrar el portal y esconderse como una gallina.

(¿Tohru, por favor no te asustes, mis pigmentos no me ayudan por ahora, se que será algo aterrador pero no corras?) Tohru se confundió y volvió a mirar ese mundo, era gigantesco y bastante acogedor no creía que la presencia de Kobayashi lo fuera a arruinar.

(Mmm, esta bien, además este mundo es muy acogedor así que ven aquí, apuesto que será divertido) Kobayashi tomo bastante aire y se acerco al portal y paso su pierna lentamente, luego su cuerpo y entonces su cuerpo se volvió completamente negro…


	10. Control

Saikawa abrió sus ojos, estaba en su habitación, se sentía relajada y muy tranquila, a pesar de haber sido regañada por sus padres por saltearse las clases para jugar a la novia, su pare estaba algo enojado por eso, más bien por el hecho de que Saikawa estaba jugando a la novia y no al novio, sin dudarlo su padre se lo dijo pero Saikawa actuando inocente dijo que mama también lo jugaba con una vieja amiga en Kioto, lo cual ayudo a que por esa noche sus padres estuvieran fuera de casa, su madre tratando de detener a su padre de ir a gritar estupideces en la casa de su mejor amiga y su padre fue con la intención de indagar si las afirmaciones de su hija era ciertas las cuales eran completamente falsas, un regaño por parte de su padre sería inminente pero Saikawa tenía pensado abandonar la casa de todas maneras, no quería quedarse allí, los humanos eran simpáticos pero no lo suficiente para darle deseos a Saikawa de seguir en esa casa, no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, pero de alguna manera se iría si o si, seguiría yendo a la escuela por Kanna pero sería muy difícil por la molestia de sus padres, por lo que ella decidió esperar un poco organizarse y luego irse de ese lugar, aunque mientras, para sacar a su extraña hermana Maid, o "hermana" después de todo su algo, pertenecía a otro lugar pero técnicamente su sangre era parte de esa familia, su hermana armo un escándalo ante las acusaciones de Saikawa por lo que ella armo un mejor plan, le dijo que quería una gran cena para sus padres propia de una fabulosa Maid cocinera, ¿Por qué una cena? Simple porque quería sorprender a sus padres por su aniversario, la mando hasta el otro lado de Japón a comprar un ingrediente muy especial que no había en otros lugares, sacándola de la casa.

Saikawa miro a su lado para ver a su durmiente pareja pues aprovechando que su plan salió a la perfección tuvo toda la noche para disfrutar del cuerpo de la dragona, era día de escuela, Saikawa tampoco tenía ganas de ir pero sabía el extremo deseo de Kanna por esa costumbre humana por lo que solo por ella iría hasta graduarse junto a su novia o hasta que la misma Kanna también se aburriera de ir. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la dragona y se dirigió a la ducha, se dispuso a bañarse y noto algo extraño en su cabeza.

(Ufff, que suerte me salieron mientras dormía) Miro su cabeza, sus ahora nuevos cuernos eran de un color gris asió con algo de rojo en las puntas, parecidos a los de una cabra se enroscaban había adentro pero luego salían, eran filosos como la espada de Dios, tenía otros pequeños debajo pero no se enroscaban mas bien cuando embestía a alguien le ayudaban a agarrarlo enterrándose en lo más adentro de su carne y con un simple movimiento probablemente lo desmembraba al acto, sería divertido hacerlo, pero como ella sospechaba el truco para pasar bajo el radar y no ocasionar ningún problema, de modo de que nada ni nadie supiera que estaban de vuelta, aparte no planeaban matar a nadie esta vez, si nadie los molesta por que ellos irían a molestar también, solo se mantendrían calmados, no harían daños, solo vivir nada más. Aparte de sus cuernos también noto algo curioso en su espalda, rasguños de lo que parecía ser de una dragona tratando se aferrarse a algo mientras es embestida una y otra vez por ella, Saikawa no quería pasar a una relación de coito, es decir que no penetraría a Kanna con su miembro viril aun, quería esperar a que creciera y que ese acto tuviera el significado de preñarla, siguiendo así con la descendencia, la embestiría todo ese tiempo usando s miembro original es decir su omanko, aparte de los rasguños vio chupetones en su cuerpo y en otras partes, mordidas en sus hombros, en su cuello y alrededor de sus pezones, y uno que otro mordisco que si se llevó algo de carne, que después del desayuno volvería a la normalidad. Disfruto de la ducha, aunque ella no estaba totalmente satisfecha, su cuerpo aun así estaba adolorido por lo salvaje que era su novia en la cama, además a ella le encantaba el agua caliente, le recordaba a las fuentes termales naturales del viejo mundo, llamando así a su mundo, el lugar donde se crio y creció que ahora debía ser totalmente diferente por acción de los humanos dragones por igual, aunque de seguro la mayor parte de los cambios se deberá a la guerra, se preguntaba qué tan terrible debe ser, como para casar a sus propios participantes querer irse del lugar por estar cansados de los mismo, matar, sobrevivir, buscar comida y agua, volver a matar, dormir si se les permitía y cosas de ese estilo que por unos años es comprensible, pero por milenios es ridículo y agotador. Salió de la ducha refrescada y se dirigió a la cama donde descansaba Kanna.

(Oye Kanna, despierta) Saikawa movió un poco a la chica que aun seguía conectada al tomacorriente de la habitación, Kanna abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba en un cuarto desconocido, se asustó un poco pero inmediatamente recordó absolutamente toda la locura de cosas que habían pasado en esa habitación con esa chica en la cama, quien tenía un increíblemente pesado apetito sexual después de todo lo hicieron hasta que ella se desmayó pero como ella no recordaba haber conectado su cola al tomacorriente, ya sospecha que después de pasar de largo, Saikawa de seguro siguió divirtiéndose con su desmayado y descargado cuerpo.

(Ya es hora de ir a la escuela vístete) Kanna se levantó de la cama, bostezo y rasco un poco los ojos, desconecto su cola del tomacorriente.

(Démonos un baño de lengua) Kanna se aferró al brazo de Saikawa, pero inmediatamente sintió el olor de un gel de baño por lo que se arrepintió de no haberse despertado antes.

(Lo siento cariño, será para esta noche que te parece, vamos a otro mundo nos relajamos, nos limpiamos entre nosotras y luego un poco de ya tu sabes) Saikawa per vertidamente agarro a Kanna, se abalanzo sobre ella y le lamio el cuello, no lo negaba Kanna se excito, pero no podía hacerlo más por ese día, ya había recibido un regaño, no quería mas además no se imaginaba lo que venía cuando le avisaran a Kobayashi de su escapada escolar, porque cuando intentaron llamarla ella no respondía el teléfono, ya se esperaba que sucediera por lo que no quería interrumpir a las tortolitas.

Saikawa al no recibir un no como respuesta continuo bajando su lengua hasta llegar los pezones de Kanna, la dragona agarro uno de los cuernos de Saikawa y la alejo de ella, Kanna se dio cuenta e que eran cuernos argollados signo de poder y status en el mundo de los dragones, Saikawa algo desanimada trato de llegar al punto que volvía loca a Kanna con su lengua pero la chica le cerro la boca haciendo que su mandíbula se cerrara haciéndola morder su lengua antes de poder abrir su boca para quitar su lengua de ese lugar vio la mirada aterradora de Kanna.

(No quiero hacerlo más, deberías controlar tus apetitos) Saikawa no creía esas palabras, l acababan de decir, controlarse el sexo es descontrolarse, dejarse llevar por sus impulsos primitivos, no parar nunca, seguir hasta que el cuerpo aguante.

(Sobre mi frio cadáver, esto de tener sexo es dejarse llevar, seguir tus impulsos carnales, hacerlo hasta que…) Fue interrumpida por un beso por parte de Kanna, el beso era suave, uno que solo pedía un poco de silencio, pero Saikawa emocionada metió su lengua en la boca de Kanna, la dragona estaba a punto de golpearla pero fue apresada por las manos de Saikawa, le había lanzar una descarga con su cola pero la de Saikawa rozo su cascabel contra su bola y toda la energía del cuerpo de Kanna se fue, Saikawa separo el beso y comenzó a lamer el cuello de su novia.

(Crees que irias tan rápido allí)

(No me puedes detener igual ¿Cierto?)

(A eso llamas un beso, solo me lamiste un poco, no que el sexo era dejarse llevar por tus instintos)

(¿Acaso anoche no fue suficiente para demostrarte mis verdaderos instintos?)

(Me desmaye del aburrimiento) Desafiada Saikawa volvió a besar a Kanna pero con más rudeza, saco la lengua de Kanna y la comenzó a chupar, Kanna no se podía dejar llevar por el placer en este caso es diferente de ayer, Saikawa estaba triste, eso ameritaba saltarse las clases, ahora solo es un capricho por lo que debe detenerla ahora mismo. Retrocediendo su lengua obligo a Saikawa a meter la suya en su boca, pero en ese momento exacto Kanna con toda la fuerza de sus mandíbulas mordió fuertemente en la lengua de Saikawa, haciéndola retroceder, metiendo su lengua en su boca sintiendo su sangre correr en su boca, la chica tenía unos dientes más filosos de lo que aparentaba.

(¿Qué prefieres?) Saikawa giro su cabeza mientras en su boca enrolla a su lengua tratando de calmar un poco su dolor.

(Tener sexo o nunca jamás poder tocar lo que tienes en frente) Kanna lamio con su lengua el poco de sangre que había quedado en sus labios, viéndose a la vista de Saikawa aterradoramente sexy.

(Maldición Kanna, quieres que me controle y tu actúas así) Kanna se levantó de la cama, algo juguetona se acercó a Saikawa y pasó su cola por las piernas de la chica excitándola aún más.

(Contrólate un poco más y esta noche podrás hacerme lo que quieras, también este fin de semana) Saikawa respiro con su nariz de manera fuerte formando algo de humo de color negro, Kanna se dirigió hacia el baño contoneándose un poco, para antes de salir, movio su cola un poco en señal de coqueteo. Saikawa estaba a punto de patear la puerta, mandar todo al diablo y violar brutalmente a Kanna, pero se contuvo sabía que hacerlo mataría su vida sexual que aún no tiene ni una semana de vida, se tranquilizó y pensó en todas las cosas que podría hacerle a Kanna si mantenía su apetito a raya por completo. Miro las pantis de Kanna en el suelo, podía sentir su aroma desde donde estaba parada, después de todo su primera ronda fue algo de sexo con la ropa puesta, las agarro y estaba a punto de olfatearlas pero recordó las palabras de Kanna y se calmó, suspiro se dirigió hacia su closet y saco unas prendas que quería usar ese día, eran diferentes a su aspecto típico, esta era una camisa, unos jean, un zapatos converse, la camiseta que solo era eso, no tenía ningún grabado, solo tenía un color azul algo oscuro los jeans estaban algo desgastados y rotos y los zapatos no tenían cordones, se sostenían por unos tirantes en la parte de arriba, salió de su cuarto, busco en el closet de su padre hasta encontrar una corbata de color negro, se acercó al espejo y se la acomodo, se veía a su parecer genial.

(¿Qué vamos a comer hoy…?) Kanna entro en la habitación vestida, para ver lo genial que se veía Saikawa con ese conjunto de ropa, le daba un aspecto rudo que por alguna razón atraía a Kanna.

(Te vez como toda una hembra) Kanna hipnotizada se dirigió a Saikawa y le toco la ropa, se puso de rodillas, le desabrocho el jean.

(Emm… Kanna, normalmente no me negaría pero, no quiero matar mi vida sexual)

(No me importa) Kanna hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna de Saikawa lamiendo su omanko por completo.

(Llegaremos tarde a la escuela) Saikawa agarro la cabeza de Kanna tratando de apartarla quien hundió aún más adentro su cara.

(Al diablo la escuela) Saikawa no peleo más, su vida sexual no moriría, pues esta vez quien no se controlo fue Kanna…


	11. Metida

Un humo negro nublo la vista de Tohru, tanto que tuvo que usar sus parpados secundarios para que no le dañaran los ojos, pero de en medio del humo de un color gris asió, logro diferenciar dos grandes ojos de color negro, de repente con un fuerte viento creado por dos gigantescas alas un dragón o algo parecido a uno apareció ante ella, era de un inmenso tamaño, Tohru se atrevía a decir que una de sus alas eran tan grande como 3 dragones juntos, su rostro era uno sin igual, unos ojos de color negro total, con blanco adentro de este en diferentes líneas haciendo ver al dragón como una especie de lunático, además de que estos eran circulares y parecían moverse, sus colmillos eran gigantes, uno de ellos iban de hacia arriba otros hacia abajo y todos salían de su boca, su piel era de un color negro total, tanto así que Tohru dudaba si lo que tenía en frente era real, sus cuernos eran tan filosos que Tohru con verlos sentía un fuerte miedo, sus garras eran de color blanco, eran tres que se clavaban al suelo, su cola era increíblemente larga y terminaba en un telson del tamaño de la cabeza Tohru cuando era un dragón que segregaba esta vez un líquido de color negro que al reflejarse con la luz se veía de color blanco. El dragón abrió sus fauces y...

(*Achuuuu* Maldición este humo sí que me causa alergia) Tohru tuvo que clavar sus garras al suelo para no salir volando por el viento creado por el estornudo de esa inmensa bestia, pasmada ella se quedó inmóvil mientras temblaba, mientras que el dragón se quedaba mirándola, sus ojos era lo que más hacía temblar a Tohru porque estos parecían tener vida propia y se movían una línea tras otra, como una especie de laberinto circular, donde sus líneas no se unían en ningún momento, más bien eran líneas circulares que parecían expandirse en el ojo del dragón pero luego volvían a aparecer en su centro dando un increíble pero terrorífico patrón.

(¿No te vas a convertir?) Tohru se le quedo viendo al dragón a los ojos quien bajo su cabeza a su altura, el dragón, movió su cabeza y haciendo que Tohru elevarse un poco, el dragón elevo su cabeza mostrando que también era muy alto, pero también le mostro una hermosa vista a Tohru, el mundo solo era de diferentes todos de azul, haciéndole ver de manera irónica muy colorido, Tohru se paró encima de la nariz del dragón sintiendo lo solidas que eran sus escamas.

(Tohru, ¿Qué te parece?, nos es hermoso este mundo, es increíble, le dije a Takiya que encontrara un mundo que con solo verlo todos tus problemas desaparecieran, considero que este mundo encaja bien en esa descripción) Tohru relajada se dejó llevar y se transformó, su cuerpo seguía siendo muy pequeño a comparación del dragón, quien comenzó a moverse, Tohru asustada busco donde agarrase, entonces las escamas del dragón se abrieron protegiéndola del viento creado por el movimiento del dragón, este se dejó caer para atrás, Tohru inmediatamente noto que el paisaje en sí mismo era una ilusión pues tan solo estaban en una isla, el dragón flotaba tranquilamente boca abajo en el agua, las escamas se cerraron permitiendo a Tohru bajar de la cabeza del dragón para acomodarse en su pansa, el dragón miro a Tohru con esos extraños ojos otra vez, luego de eso el dragón se le quedo viendo y entonces su tamaña comenzó a disminuir significativamente, hasta el punto de quedar en un tamaño razonable, siendo un poco más grande que Tohru.

(Siento haberte asustado pero aun no controlo bien mis poderes) Tohru miro al dragón sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, pero casi todo su miedo había desaparecido de hecho ahora su patrón de ojos atraían aún más a Tohru, quien se acercó al dragón, restregó lentamente su nariz contra este, que en el mundo de los dragones podía interpretarse como un beso después de todo ellos no tenían labios, el dragón respondió, poniendo sus patas en la espalda de Tohru, el dragón separo el beso y abriendo unas inmensas alas rodeo a Tohru con estas, de repente Tohru abrió sus ojos y noto que dé la espalda de Kobayashi surgían dos grandes alas, ella estaba en su forma humana pero sus ojos seguían siendo iguales, esta se acercó y beso a Tohru quien noto que estaba completamente desnuda.

(¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estoy desnuda y soy una humana?) Kobayashi empujo a Tohru al suelo, que era esponjoso, muy suave, dándole una sensación placentera en su piel, Tohru movió un poco su espalda, la piel tan suave le estaba dando mucho gusto, Kobayashi sonrió viendo como Tohru comenzó a restregar su cuerpo contra su propia piel.

(Estas dentro de una ilusión) Kobayashi suavemente lamio el costado de Tohru para luego acercar su péndulo, pero antes de hacerlo decidió mostrarle a Tohru lo que su cola podía hacer, rodeo los pechos de Tohru con esta, su telson de repente restregó el líquido negro en los pechos de Tohru que se pusieron hipersensibles, con el líquido aun allí, Kobayashi comenzó a lamer a sus pezones.

(Ahhmm una ilusión ¿Eso qué quiere decir?) Kobayashi bajo sus besos por el cuerpo de Tohru con el líquido negro en su lengua, su péndulo se acercó al trasero de Tohru, Kobayashi teniendo cuidado de no clavar su punta metió su cola en el trasero de Tohru quien gimió con fuerza, levantándola un poco, metió su rostro en medio, abriendo los pliegues de la omanko de Tohru, Kobayashi lamio directamente el clítoris de Tohru mientras se concentraba con su cola en penetrarla, lo cual funciono a la perfección, pues podía ver como la omanko de Tohru se contraía informándole a Kobayashi que Tohru estaba cerca de su límite.

(Aun estás en tu forma dragón y yo en la reptil, solo que nuestras especies no tienen muchos puntos erógenos, después de todo solo tenemos sexo con fines reproductivos, por eso te metí en esta ilusión, donde siendo aún dragones podemos hacerlo en el mundo humano, brindándonos estas sensaciones) Kobayashi tomo las manos de Tohru y la acerco a ella, poniendo a Tohru arriba saco su cola de su trasero, poniéndola en la parte de arriba de su omanko, simulando que fuera un ochinchin, Tohru se inclinó y siguiendo el juego lamio el péndulo de Kobayashi, chupo la punta y luego se lo metió en la boca, completamente humedecido Kobayashi puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando a Tohru de manera pervertida le indico que hacer, Tohru en su excitación puso el péndulo de Kobayashi contra su trasero y se dejó penetrar un poco por este, apenas eso sucedió Tohru abrazo Kobayashi dejándole en medio sus pechos, Kobayashi comenzó a chupar y morder los pezones de Tohru, dejándose caer contra su péndulo Tohru lo dejo entrar, luego de eso comenzó a mover su trasero, haciendo que el péndulo la penetrara, Kobayashi le causaba un gran placer lo caliente y apretado que era el trasero de su novia, aun así la estimulación no era lo suficiente para hacerla sentir al borde del orgasmo, pero para Tohru era otra cosa, trataba de aguantar un poco más pero no pudo hacer nada, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se corriera ya, sin limitarse más Tohru se dejó caer metiendo aún más profundo el péndulo de Kobayashi, todos los líquidos agrupados en la omanko de Tohru salieron expulsados al rostro de Kobayashi, quien abriendo la boca los recibió, Tohru temblando se quitó de la cola de Kobayashi quien con una sonrisa beso la frente de Tohru, la dragona estaba satisfecha, menos Kobayashi, pero ella era el rango dominante prefiriendo brindar el placer que darlo.

(Muy bien, creo que es hora de la limpieza) Tohru miro a Kobayashi de reojo y vio como sus líquidos algo espesos bajaban por en medio de sus piernas. Tohru se acercó y paso su mano por esta zona, Kobayashi dio un rugido poderoso, que excito a Tohru por alguna razón.

(Perdón, me sorprendiste) Repitiendo el movimiento Kobayashi abrió su boca tratando de regular su respiración por los increíbles y pervertidos movimientos de la mano de Tohru, no quería gemir, su rugido era muy poderoso, aparte de que era normal que atrajera a las hembras como Tohru, no estaba segura si alguien más pudiera escucharla, no lo veía posible, aun así tenía que pasar lo mas desapercibida posible.

(Me gusta, vuelve a rugir) La mano de Tohru comenzó a buscar otras zonas del cuerpo de Kobayashi, más exactamente sus pechos, Kobayashi no era especialmente tetona, tanto que la gente la confundía con un hombre, aun así sus pezones seguían siendo muy sensibles, sabiendo esto Tohru comenzó a masajear los pechos de su chica, los movió un poco luego prosiguió a jugar con sus pezones, los apretó, los jalo un poco, suavemente acerco su boca al pequeño montículo, lamio un poco con su grande lengua, para luego meterse a la boca el pezón y comenzar a chuparlo.

(No puedo, Ahgghhmm Pueden escucharnos) Tohru separo su boca de los pezones de Kobayashi, la empujo contra la suave suelo, volvió a su pezón, mientras que toqueteaba todo el cuerpo de Kobayashi de la manera más tierna y amorosa posible, bajo un poco su cabeza, beso el ombligo de Kobayashi, temblando ella arqueo su espalda, Tohru puso una de sus manos en su descubierta espalda, suavemente la paso abajo jugando con la sensibilidad de su cuerpo, con su otra mano toco su otro pecho.

(Tohru, para, mi voz no la puedo mantener) Tohru estaba a punto de llegar al punto que sabía que Kobayashi, a pesar de sus quejas quería saborear, pero noto algo el péndulo de Kobayashi estaba segregando el líquido negro, tomo el péndulo y curiosa se preguntó ¿Qué pasa si se lo clavo a ella? Con una sonrisa, tomo el péndulo y lo lamio un poco, también lo mordió, era dura pero suave a la vez, luego de eso, lamio un poco más, antes de finalmente ponerlo, en el mismo costado donde Tohru era clavada por el péndulo.

(No, No, No, si rugo, voy a atraer malas compañías) Kobayashi estaba a punto de detener a Tohru, pero entonces sin pensarlo dos veces, lo clavo, apenas lo hizo Kobayashi rugió con mucha más fuerza que antes, ella estaba descargando sus lotes en ella misma, si ella ya de por si sentía placer con solo clavar y soltar, que se lo hiciera a ella misma lo multiplicaba por 1.000, su cuerpo estaba en exceso sensible, cada pequeño movimiento de Tohru hacía temblar a Kobayashi, lentamente ella bajo su mano, masajeo la intimidad de Kobayashi, suavemente, no era agresiva, solo la tocaba encima, sin meter sus dedos, pero era suficiente para hacer sentir a Kobayashi al borde del clímax. Suavemente Tohru movió su dedo, siendo lo más cuidadosa posible metió uno de sus dedos dentro de la chica, pero se sorprendió cuando la misma Kobayashi, en medio de su total excitación, tomo la mano de Tohru y así misma se introdujo tres dedos, sin pensarlo Tohru continuo con lo indicado, metió los tres dedos, Kobayashi arqueo la espalda mientras ella misma se movía contra la punta de los dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos Kobayashi se acercaba peligrosamente al orgasmo, pero sabía que Tohru se merecía otro, despegando su péndulo, Kobayashi sin pensarlo, lo introdujo en la vagina de Tohru, lo metió sin delicadeza, vio como Tohru grito del placer que ese pequeño movimiento le causo, pero eso solo era el comienzo, metiendo y sacándolo una y otra vez Kobayashi disfrutaba del cuerpo de Tohru, decidida a ganar, metió un cuarto dedo en Kobayashi, quien rugió aún más fuerte, sin pensarlo, metió su péndulo aún más adentro y comenzó a moverlo, jugando con las paredes vaginales de Tohru, finalmente sintiéndose cerca, Tohru introdujo sus dedos lo más adentro que pudo en Kobayashi y ella metió un péndulo hasta el útero de su amada, clavándolo y dejando ese líquido negro, que no podría dejar embrazada a Tohru, aun no era el momento de eso, aún faltaba un poco más antes de la época indicada...


	12. Nalgadas

Tohru estaba lamiendo la espalda de Kobayashi, se sentía en paz, aparte sentía su estómago algo relleno por el líquido que Kobayashi le inyecto con su péndulo, ella se sentía como si estuviera embrazada de ella, no podía esperar para que eso sucediera, quería tener tantos huevos como fuera dragonamente posible, tendrían muchos nombres, también les pondría ropita, vería como su gran y fuerte pareja les enseñaba a cazar, a luchar, a ser verdaderos dragones, mientras que Kobayashi lamia su vientre de la manera más calmada posible, sabía que había satisfecho a su hembra y estaba feliz por ello. Se sentía orgullosa, por lo que se molestaba en ponerle atención a las algo revueltas escamas de Tohru, que por su actividad reciente estaban algo superpuestas entre sí, lo cual era incómodo para Tohru aunque siempre lo ignoraba, para hacerlo Kobayashi las mordía un poco y las acomodaba con su lengua, eso le hacía muchas cosquillas a Tohru, quien ronroneaba en respuesta.

(Mooo, Kobayashi, no tienes por qué hacerlo) Tohru decidió jugar el mismo juego dándole cosquillas a ella también, Kobayashi ronroneo y mordió el vientre de Tohru de manera cariñosa, lo cual provoco a Tohru retorcerse un poco, jugando el mismo juego, ella respondió mordiendo una de las alas de Kobayashi.

(Oye, Tohru) Kobayashi se paró, y se puso en cuatro patas levantando un poco su cola y moviéndola de lado a lado.

(¿Jugamos?) Tohru se sorprendió ante la petición de Kobayashi, al principio creyó que era broma, pero entonces vio los ojos de Kobayashi, vio que estaban brillosos.

(¿Somos dragones adultos porque haríamos eso?) Kobayashi miro al suelo, antes de volverse a acostar al lado de Tohru sintiéndose desanimada, ella nunca pudo disfrutar de su infancia, pues antes de poder hacerlo, un grupo de humanos muy malvados la incapacitaron y cuando se curó su pueblo fue arrasado, antes de darse cuenta tenía que correr por su vida, esconderse, esperar a que ese día la suerte no le sonriera y ella tuviera que morir.

(¿Kobayashi?) Ella miro a la dragona que miraba deprimida al suelo, ella sentía angustia, a lo mejor era decirle que sí, pero igualmente, cuando uno era cachorro todas esas ganas de jugar las liberabas con algún animal de por ahí o jugando con otro dragón, pero no era nada común que un dragón adulto le dijera al otro que jugaran, eso era cosa de cachorros.

(Lo siento, fue tonto, solo quería jugar un poco, de pequeña nunca pude hacerlo) Tohru se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Kobayashi, cualquier dragón, estando solo o acompañado descargaba esa energía en algún lado.

(¿Porque no?) Kobayashi miro al suelo, ella no odiaba a los humanos, en sus tiempos ellos eran aún más crueles, sabían dónde golpearte para que te doliera, ellos parecían tener el conocimiento de un Dios.

(Los humanos eran más crueles, ellos no querían saber nada de reptiles, yo estaba jugando con una bola de Duka, pero ellos la usaron en mi contra, la atrajeron a un lugar lejano a mi madre, cuando los vi pensé que también querían jugar, pero me amarraron, me comenzaron a torturar, me quemaron las alas, las patas, me arrancaron varios dientes, me quitaron dos cuernos, me golpearon, me despojaron de mis escamas con unos cuchillos muy filosos, me apuñalaron varias veces, hasta que mi madre me encontró y los ahuyento, pero ya estaba al borde de morir pero, ella me cuido hasta que logre recuperarme, pero cuando lo hice todos murieron y me quede sola escapando de todo, no podía jugar, tenía que buscar comida, refugio, alejarme de los humanos) Tohru acerco su cabeza a la de Kobayashi, para notar que entre sus escamas, parecía haber un vacío, no era muy notable pero parecía ser una cicatriz, esta mostraba que ahí debieron haber crecido dos cuernos que luego fueron arrancados a la fuerza, Tohru ya le había arrancado los cuernos a diferentes especies antes, restregó su mejilla contra la de ella, Kobayashi estiro su ala, y acerco más a Tohru, lentamente Tohru comenzó a quedarse dormida, Kobayashi sonrió y lamio la mejilla de Tohru, lentamente la movió hacia su espalda, la alzo, comenzó a aumentar su tamaño, se acercó, al borde del agua, la miro un poco, acerco su hocico y bebió un poco pues tenía algo de sed, de repente escucho una serie de aleteos muy fuertes, sabía que eran, cosas que ella atrajo por su rugido.

(Bueno, creo que ya puedo hacerlo) Formando una capsula con sus alas, Kobayashi se metió en el agua, vigilando no mojar a Tohru, se metió lo más abajo posible, al llegar al fondo del agua escucho una voz detrás de ella.

(¿Que pasa Kobayashi?) Tohru que estaba dentro de sus alas estaba en una ilusión otra vez, estaba en su modo humano, la piel suave le daba una placentera almohada, ella acaricio esa piel con su mano, le gustaba bastante era muy afelpada y cómoda.

(Tranquila Tohru estoy buscando algo) Escavando con sus garras Kobayashi localizo una pequeña cueva marina, básicamente por una formación de las rocas y algo de la física de los fluidos, una parte en lo profundo del océano, hace una cueva que parece una playa dentro del mar, solo pasaba en ese mundo, en la tierra se formaba una cueva, oscura y húmeda, a Kobayashi no le gustaba, le recordaba a su refugio mientras se fortalecía para hacerle frente a los humanos, era húmedo y muy feo, siempre se entraban animales que le mordían las patas a Kobayashi pero que al final le sirvieron de aperitivo, claro hasta que entro un megalodon que casi se la come, por suerte logro morderle en cuello en el momento exacto, fue una rica cena, pero su familia vino después a vengarse..

(Oye tu piel es muy suave, ¿Porque en esa forma no lo es?) Tohru comenzó a restregarse contra la piel de Kobayashi, se dio cuenta de que era de ella al caer en cuenta que lo que la rodeaba eran sus alas, era una sensación muy placentera, su piel era muy suave, le daba una sensación de cosquillas a Tohru, ella comenzó a restregar su cabeza contra la piel de Kobayashi que comenzó a segregar un olor muy agradable.

(Necesito mudar de escamas)

(¿En qué época del año lo haces?)

(Cuando quiera)

(Wow, ¿Podrías hacerlo?) Kobayashi ya casi llegaba a la cueva, esta estaba un poco metida en las profundidades del océano, mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad pensó en la sugerencia de Tohru, a ella también le gustaba esa forma.

(No mudo de escamas como tu) Tohru se acercó a una de las alas de Kobayashi metió su cabeza en medio de una pequeña abertura, sin dejar que el agua entrara, al principio se sorprendió por lo profundo que estaban, también por la velocidad de Kobayashi.

(¿Cómo mudas?) Kobayashi aumento más su velocidad, estaba en una corriente marina, en este mundo esa cosa era demasiado fuerte, razón por la cual los animales marinos solo vivían en la parte de arriba, esquivando un poco de rocas que parecían desprenderse por la corriente marina Kobayashi continuo con su camino.

(Me las tengo que arrancar) Tohru metió su cabeza luego de que una de las rocas le diera en la cara, esta temía mucha velocidad, casi le tira un diente a Tohru.

(¿Estas bien?) Tohru avergonzada se acomodó en la cómoda piel de Kobayashi.

(Si, oye Kobayashi, ¿Te las podrías arrancar por mí?, Me encanta tu suave piel) Kobayashi se impactó directamente con una roca, no le hizo daño, para nada, algo tan insignificante como eso, es como si solo le soplaran su cara, de igual manera fue molesto.

(Malditas rocas, bueno, creo que eso lo puedo hacer, pero me gustaría más que tú lo hicieras) Tohru se sentó en la suave piel de Kobayashi, su pelaje suave pero firme le hizo cosquillas en su omanko, ella comenzó a moverse lentamente contra el pequeño bulto que formo con sus manos que era muy moldeable, le gusto esa sensación, era como si se restregara contra algo muy caliente.

(Ammg ¿Porque?) Kobayashi de inmediato supo lo que Tohru estaba haciendo por lo que triplico su velocidad, quería llegar a la pequeña cueva para poder hacer suya a Tohru.

(Es relajante, además en mi cultura que lo haga tu pareja es una especie de compromiso, junta aún más a las parejas) Tohru comenzó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas, entonces Kobayashi movió su espalda sacando su cola que tenía encogida para moverse más rápido en el agua, metió su péndulo dentro de su ilusión, sin decirle nada se lo clavo, Tohru gimió mientras sentía que Kobayashi recargaba un poco de su líquido, restregó aún más fuerte su cuerpo contra el bulto, tomo el péndulo de Kobayashi, lo saco de su cuerpo, se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza, primero la punta, luego lo lamio por el lado, hecho eso se lo metió en la boca.

(Tohru, hazlo más grande te voy a dar algo que te gusta) Tohru se sonrió coquetamente ante la petición de Kobayashi, hizo al bulto que se chocaba contra su omanko más grande, movió el bulto que se hizo más largo, parándose ella comenzó a moverse de arriba, abajo, el péndulo de Kobayashi moldeo el objeto, que se asemejo más a una mesa muy suave, el péndulo de Kobayashi se restregó, no quería rasguñarla mucho, empujo a Tohru contra la mesa suave, le levanto el trasero.

(Cambia a tu forma humana) Tohru siguió la indicación mientras que las alas de Kobayashi se alejaron sacándola de la ilusión, ahora Tohru estaba en una especie de playa, la mesa suave ahora era arena que extrañamente no era rasposa como la normal de hecho era muy suave

, de repente el péndulo de Kobayashi apreso a Tohru contra el suelo, con su forma humana ella tomo el trasero de Tohru.

(¿Sabes una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti?) Agarrando la cola de Tohru, Kobayashi la hizo a un lado, tomo su trasero y le dio una fuerte nalgada.

(Ahgg, no me digas, mi trasero) Tohru lo meneó un poco para gusto de Kobayashi, sin decir nada Kobayashi le dio otra fuerte nalgada a Tohru.

(¿Te gusta cuando hago esto?) Le dio otra nalgada que fue seguida de otra rápidamente, Tohru gimió y levanto más sus caderas, otra nalgada hizo a Tohru estar tan excitada que con su cola comenzó a masajear la parte privada de Kobayashi.

(Dos pueden jugar a eso) Las nalgadas se hicieron más frecuentes, pero con un agregado, la cola de Kobayashi comenzó a toquetear la omanko de Tohru, ella no usaba su péndulo, no quería que las cosas acabaran tan rápido.

(KOBAYASHI, MAS FUERTE) Kobayashi golpeo el trasero de Tohru con toda la fuerza que le permitió su mano, el trasero de Tohru estaba al rojo vivo, Kobayashi siguió mientras se movía contra la cola de Tohru, ambas estaban cerca, Kobayashi lo estaba porque la cola de Tohru solo se concentraba en su clítoris, haciendo que el placer fuera embriagante, mientras que Tohru se sentía cerca por la manera en la mano de Kobayashi arremetía una y otra vez contra su cuerpo, ese ardor y dolor por cada nalgada estaba volviendo loca a Tohru, además de la cola de Kobayashi al igual que la de Tohru, solo se concentraba en masajear su clítoris.

(Eres una pervertida Tohru) Sintiéndose cerca Kobayashi golpeo con tanta fuerza el trasero de Tohru que la dejo con una marca de mano en su nalga que sobresalía de todo el color rojo de su trasero.

(SOY TU PERVERTIDA KOBAYASHI) Sin decir nada ella metió su cola dentro de su amada que se corrió cada de inmediato mientras que la cola de Kobayashi en medio del espasmo también se metió dentro de Tohru, mientras ella recibía una nalgada muy fuerte, Tohru se corrió con fuerza, tanta que los líquidos de Tohru se regaron por su cola, Tohru colapso, Kobayashi con una sonrisa comenzó a limpiar la cola de Tohru, Tohru hizo lo mismo, mientras se miraban a los ojos se empezaron a limpiar entre si nuevamente pero esta vez en su forma humana...


	13. Festival

(Oye, Kobayashi, ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más?) Tohru estaba descansando en el pecho de su pareja, quien estaba tranquilamente descansando en la playa, Kobayashi tenía agarrada a Tohru por su rojo trasero, después de tantos azotes su trasero quedo completamente rojo, ella estaba usando su cola como silla para las dos, Tohru disfrutaba esta deliciosa felicidad, nadie las estaba molestando, solamente estaban ella, Kobayashi el amor de su vida, una hermosa playa bajo el agua que parecía iluminarse por una luz fantasmal que irradiaba bastante calor.

(Si quieres nos podemos quedar así todo el día, no me quiero mover ni un centímetro) Kobayashi abrazo fuertemente a Tohru, quien acepto el abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos ambas se quedaron así un rato hasta que se separaron para compartir un beso, nada de pasión, solo cariño, sus labios se rozaban suavemente, una suavidad que volvía loca a Tohru

(Kobayashi ¿Podemos continuar?) Tohru dijo en tono coqueto mientras juntaba sus brazos exaltando sus pechos.

(Primero debes de mostrarme un buen espectáculo) Tohru se alejó de Kobayashi, paso sus manos por su cuerpo para luego agacharse un poco mostrándole parte de su omanko, con su cola comenzó a envolverse, luego de estar completamente envuelta en sí misma, comenzó a bailar para Kobayashi, por cada vez que ella golpeara su cola contra el suelo, Tohru se quitaba parte de su cola para mostrarle su cuerpo a Kobayashi, primero su pecho derecho, luego el izquierdo, sacudió sus hombros para que Kobayashi viera sus pechos en acción, ella siseo mostrando su larga lengua, golpeo el suelo con su cola y Tohru le dejo ver su trasero, lo toco un poco, el tono rojo que tenía era a la vista de Kobayashi completamente encantador, Tohru se movió un rato, la cola de Kobayashi le azoto un poco el trasero, para luego volver a golpear el suelo, Tohru se quitó su cola de su omanko, apenas lo hizo la cola de Kobayashi la agarro por la espalda, la elevo en el aire y comenzó a chupar su omanko, abriendo completamente sus piernas Tohru acepto, ella misma tomo la punta de cola de Kobayashi, se la metió en la boca y comenzó a chuparla como si se tratara de un ochinchin, sin parar ella comenzó a metérselo lo más adentro que podía en su garganta, entonces Kobayashi usando todo el largo de su lengua se la metió hasta el fondo de su omanko, metiéndola y sacándola hasta que sentido que ella estaba cerca, metió su cola hasta el fondo de la garganta de Tohru, ella dejo escapar una gran cantidad de líquido en su garganta, que por su rápida adaptación para sobrevivir que tenía la especie de Kobayashi, su cola producía el quíntuple de líquido que normalmente produciría solo para mantener satisfecha a su hembra, Tohru se lo trago todo, mientras arqueaba la espalda dejando salir muchos líquidos que pararon en la boca de Kobayashi, ambas se besaron para volver a abrazarse en la misma posición de antes.

(¿Creo que ya es hora?)Tohru se transformó en dragón mientras veía a Kobayashi.

(¿De qué?) Tohru lamio a Kobayashi quien le siguió la corriente y se transformó también, Tohru comenzó a morder sus escamas, rápidamente Kobayashi supo que era lo que quería hacer Tohru, cambiarla de escamas, jalando las escamas Tohru las comenzó a arrancar, a Kobayashi esto era una tortura, el ardor por su piel expuesta la estaba matando, además cada vez que Tohru le arrancaba una escama, ella sentía como si le clavaran algo y se lo arrastraran por toda su piel abriéndola una y otra vez.

(¿Duele mucho?) Kobayashi desasistió con su cabeza, era un dolor por el que tenía que pasar si o si, para finalmente tomar una forma que parecía menos amenazadora. Tohru continuo un buen rato, cada vez el cuerpo de coló rosa pálido de Kobayashi quedaba expuesto, Tohru noto que tenía varias cicatrices que la recorrían, varias parecían de armas humanas, otras de dragones y una que le llamo mucho la atención.

(¿Un arma divina?) Kobayashi miro su propia cicatriz, recordando cómo había sucedido, como ese Dios la marco de por vida con sus pecados, Tohru la toco con su pata, a pesar de sus escamas, podía sentir en la piel de su amada lo profunda que era la herida, debió ser de lo más dolorosa, pero noto algo, no había modo de que alguien o algo sobreviviera a tal cosa, ella debió morir con esta herida, además está herida estaba justo en su pecho, estaba en una posición en la que parecía que Kobayashi dejo que pasara, dándole totalmente igual lo que pudiera pasarle.

(Como tú, hay cosas de las que no quiero hablar) Tohru dejo de tocar la herida decidió ignorarla, era cierto Tohru guardaba secretos sobre su vida pasada, dejando eso de lado Tohru continuo limpiando el cuerpo de Kobayashi de sus escamas, al terminar, Tohru se alejó un poco y vio como Kobayashi cerraba sus ojos, parecía estar concentrándose, quedándose callada Tohru observo en silencio el espectáculo.

El cuerpo de Kobayashi se ilumino con una luz celestial, se elevó en el cielo, rápidamente sus colores negros desaparecieron y todos parecieron concentrarse en su cola, sus cicatrices comenzaron a brillar con fuerza, entonces, el mismo pelaje que Tohru veía en las ilusiones en las que la metía Kobayashi empezaba a emerger de esas cicatrices, entonces de manera fantasmal una especie de sombra, con la forma de Kobayashi pero más pequeña apareció, esta alzo sus alas y se elevó en el aire, se acercó a Kobayashi, esta puso sus patas a los lados y toda la oscuridad contenida en la cola de Kobayashi la absorbió, lentamente la bestia absorbía todo como si lo concentrara para guardarlo, pero parecía ser demasiada, al final la bestia, se acercó a la cicatriz de Kobayashi, se metió en ella, llevándose toda la oscuridad del cuerpo de Kobayashi, entonces la bestia derramo un poco en las garras de Kobayashi, sus cuernos y su péndulo, al final el lado oscuro seguía ahí, pero se ocultó entre el blanco pelaje de Kobayashi, como si, por más que quisiera ocultarlo esa oscuridad seguiría allí, pero sería menos notable para los demás.

(Te ves increíble) Kobayashi aterrizo, para ser recibida por Tohru, esta se restregó contra su pecho, Kobayashi también se comenzó a restregar contra el cuerpo de Tohru, sus escamas eran duras pero eso no le molestaba para nada, mientras que Tohru disfrutaba de la extrema suavidad de su piel, esa suavidad hacia a Tohru querer quedarse ahí toda su larga vida, sin querer separarse.

(¿Estaremos juntas para siempre?) Kobayashi lamio la mejilla se Tohru, dándole una confirmación no verbal, Tohru ronroneo ante el contacto.

Entonces Kobayashi inmediatamente sintió algo acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ese mundo, al principio pensó lo peor pero luego se dio cuenta de quién era.

(Maldición porque no le gusta usar portales) Kobayashi lamio a Tohru antes de separarse, usando su cola dejo a Tohru un poco lejos de donde estaba, había algo que enojaba a Kobayashi más que nada, que una mala influencia hiciera a Kanna saltarse la escuela, cerrando sus ojos ella se concentró en ese ser que venía a toda velocidad al lugar, sabía que venía con una compañera a quien no quería herir por lo que calculándolo de manera perfecta ella movió su cola con un rápido moviente, provocando que la niña con una frente monumental que estaba en su forma de dragón se llevara un golpe directamente en el rostro.

(¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?) Saikawa se levantó del suelo, miro a Kobayashi a los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrados a ellos en una vida pasada por lo que su color no le molestaba, ella miro a Saikawa y comenzó a acercase de la manera más amenazadora posible, Saikawa se mantenía firme pero tenía miedo de que le diera una paliza, cuando Kobayashi estaba a prácticamente un paso de Saikawa su firmeza desapareció y solo apareció miedo, temblando se agacho, oculto su cabeza en sus alas, Kanna rápidamente se impuso entre Kanna y Kobayashi, su tamaño era mucho, sus ojos de extraño patrón aterraban a Kanna pero ella no permitiría que Kobayashi intimidara a su novia, levantando su cabeza Saikawa sonrojada vio como la defendía, sintiendo algo de adrenalina Saikawa se paró y le hizo frente a Kobayashi.

(¿Porque dejaron la escuela?) Kobayashi agacho un poco su cabeza para quedar al nivel de Saikawa, quien tragando algo de saliva inflo su pecho con fuerza.

(Porque no tenemos necesidad de ir, además quería pasar tiempo especial con mi pareja) Kobayashi con su cola hizo a un lado a Saikawa, no quería escuchar sus estúpidas excusas, ella sabía que tenía que mantener un papel en el mundo humano, sería un estupidez que la descubrieran sus padre, quien sabe que escandalo se podría formar y por lo descuidada que era a veces ella no quería ni imaginarse esa situación.

(¿Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?) Kanna dio un paso adelante quedando contra Kobayashi, Tohru predecía peligro por lo que se acercó a Kobayashi restregó su cabeza contra la de Kobayashi, paso su cuerpo junto con su cola, distrayéndola, más bien la relajo para que no terminara atacando a nadie por impulso.

(Solo queríamos tomarnos un día fuera, Saikawa dijo que Takiya le indico que este lugar era seguro para que ustedes pudieran actuar de manera normal así que vinimos a penas pudimos) Kobayashi vio a Tohru lamer su mejilla, decidió ser solo un poco más flexible con su castigo contra Kanna.

(Mañana tendrán que ir sin falta y espero unas buenas notas Kanna) Las chicas asintieron y le agradecieron de todo corazón a Tohru por tranquilizar a Kobayashi, todas se acostaron en la playa, Kanna estaba al lado de Saikawa quien la cubría con sus alas, mientras que Tohru descansaba en la espalda de Kobayashi, empezó a hacer algo de calor, esa luz se hizo aún más brillante, entonces una idea ilumino la cabeza de Saikawa.

(Haz una piscina, todos podemos nadar y alivianarnos) Kobayashi miro a Saikawa, luego vio a Kanna quien levanto sus patas en señal de aprobación, suspiro un poco, luego vio a Tohru quien ronroneando dormía en su espalda, hacía ya un buen rato en que Kobayashi no dormía en el agua además a ella le guastaba estar refrescada, no le guastaba mucho el calor, Kobayashi decidió que la haría, solo para impresionar a su hembra y refrescarse un poco, concentrándose todo lo posible Kobayashi tomo un pedazo de agua, luego abrió con sus patas un agujero en el suelo, derramando un poco de su liquido sobre la arena formo algo de arena mojada que luego se solidifico en obsidiana, dejo caer el líquido en la piscina, luego de eso se metió en el agua, lo hizo lo suficientemente grande como para que Saikawa y Kanna tuvieran su lado para jugar, ella su lado para descansar y lo hizo lo sufrientemente profundo para que su cuerpo quedara totalmente bajo el agua sin meter a Tohru también que parecía disfrutar del sol.

(Está cerca la época, solo en 4 meses, que te parecería un festival) Kobayashi sabía que ella no se refería a una fiesta, en la cultura de Kobayashi esa época era de apareamiento por lo que todos se dedicaban a eso, Saikawa ya parecía emocionada por plantar su semilla en Kanna, aunque ella aun no llegaba a ese nivel de madurez.

(¿Que te parece si dejamos la escuela un tiempo, dejamos unos dobles y alistamos todo para el festival?) Kobayashi levanto su cabeza del agua, ese festival es importante para su especie, le interesaba la oferta de Saikawa, despues de todo Kobayashi podia crear dobles de veneno de Kanna y Saikawa, imitarian cada movimiento de las dos, aunque tambien tienen una mente propia muy limitada.

(¿Que me dices?) Kanna estaba flotando en el agua, no le ponia atencion a la conversacion de Kobayashi y Saikawa.

(Prometes que nada va a salir mal) Saikawa asintio con la cabeza, Kobayashi se metio en el agua, cerro sus ojos y decidio consultarlo con la almohada.


	14. Aparearse sale mal

(No creo que sea buena idea) Saikawa tenía algo de pintura negra en la pata, ella estaba cerca del rostro durmiente de Kobayashi, se lo restregó por la cara haciéndola ver como una pirata, luego de eso con cuidado la paso por su hocico haciéndole un bigote.

(No seas aguafiestas Kanna, voy a ser que sea la reina de los 7 mares) Ella comenzó dibujarle unos pectorales muy mal hechos, su pata la lleno de pintura para hacer que pareciera una pata de palo, se veía muy gracioso.

(Te va a matar cuando despierte) Saikawa dio un toque final, le dijo en su hombro un tatuaje que asemejaba a la calavera de Tohru diciendo, "Never forget".

(Es tradicional comenzar este día con una broma pesada, además no creo que se despierte hasta la noche, venga vayamos a alistar todo) Saikawa transporto a Kanna a la superficie donde habían terminado todo, un gran banquete que como plato principal tenía la cola de Tohru, este banquete era para Kobayashi, el resto era comida normal para los invitados, había gran cantidad de cerveza, pero según la tradición quienes se habían a aparear tenían prohibido beber, claro que Saikawa se había a emborrachar después de todo ella aun no puede dejar embrazada a Kanna.

(Bien, comida, bebida, faltaría la iluminación) Saikawa busco al de madera, puso los palos en su lugar, y con toda la concentración posible dejo bolas de electricidad en cada uno.

(Wow, ¿Cómo haces eso?) Saikawa ignoro en ese momento el comentario de Kanna, tenía que crear uno grande para la silla de Kobayashi, recargo todo lo que pudo, con toda la suavidad del mundo lo puso, en ese momento sonrió al ver su creación, que era perfecta.

(Practica, pero bueno ya te lo enseñare luego, tengo que terminar nuestro nido) Saikawa estiro sus alas y se dirigió a una montaña, en una de las cuevas había una gran cantidad de pasto con hojas y algo de saliva que había construido Saikawa como su nido, no era el mejor de todos pero era acogedor.

(Es muy bonito, Kanna no puedo esperar para estrenarlo) Saikawa comenzó a aplanarlo un poco más con sus patas, a pesar de que no podía embrazar a Kanna, ella aun así quería hacerlo con su pareja, quería tener un lindo nido para cuando pudieran hacerlo de verdad, pero este no se comparaba con el que hizo Kobayashi que era el triple de hermoso, las hojas de colores que Kobayashi habían reunido eran increíbles, además de que uso arena de la playa que con su saliva volvió una especie de coloide, además de que tenía varias decoraciones típicas de su especie, uno que otro hueso que Kobayashi encontró por ahí que pulverizo y con su aliento volvió un encantador perfume para su nido, de hecho, a Kobayashi le sobro algo tiempo y creo algo muy parecido para los huevos que va a tener con Tohru, era un espacio grande para bastantes, ella había trabajado todos esos 4 meses para crear un hermoso nido para Tohru, ya que en la especie de Kobayashi el nido lo era todo, entre más bonito fuera, más posibilidades tenías de aparearte con tu hembra.

Mientras tanto en la playa un dragón o reptil como le quieran llamar se levantaba de en medio de la arena, abría sus fauces para bostezar, noto el color de su pata, lo que estaba dibujado en su pecho y cara. Ese día había llegado, miro la hora en base de que tan brillante estaba la luz, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que fuera la tarde, suficiente para revisar su nido, este estaba perfecto a los ojos de Kobayashi, se acercó para ver el pequeño nido que había creado para su herederos, acerco su cabeza, se imaginó como serían los huevos, su tamaño, todo lo fantaseo Kobayashi, hasta que se estiro un poco, algo incomoda, se convirtió en humano, se acercó al agua y se limpió el rostro, no quería que ese día Tohru la viera con la cara manchada, aunque había algo que Saikawa no sabía, Kobayashi ya había colocado su broma para ella...

(Si no te quedas quieta menos te voy poder ayudar) Saikawa tenía en la cabeza una gran planta carnívora que, cubierta del líquido de Kobayashi era inmune a cualquier ataque, hasta que la planta se derritiera, pero eso quería decir que Saikawa se quemaría la cara, mientras ella salía de su nido noto una hoja de color hermoso cerca, se la pensaba regalar a su novia cuando de la nada apareció la planta y le mordió la cabeza...

(Aquí va otro platillo, el último y más delicioso de todos) Tohru dio por terminado el banquete, ya faltaban unos minutos para que empezara el festival, había intentado invitar a todos pero Kobayashi se negó diciendo que solo los más cercanos podían asistir, además Takiya debía encargarse de unas cosas en la tierra además de mantener este mundo protegido, todas llegaron en sus formas humanas, a pesar de ir en contra de la tradición prefirieron irse de esta manera para verse aún mejor, además Kobayashi tendría que estar en su forma original, tendrían que conseguir 6 planetas más para que si quiera se pudiera sentar.

(Bueno ahí viene) Kobayashi emergió del agua con un traje elegante, era el mismo de siempre pero de color negro y la corbata roja, ella se acercó al banquete se sentó en la silla destinada para ella sonrió, todo la copa de champaña sin alcohol y se decidió a brindar.

(Agradezco que estén aquí, y que hicieran esto, algo que es muy significativo para mí, ahora mismo me gustaría decir que tengo la oportunidad de mostrarle a todos lo mucho que aprecio esto, pido disculpas por la broma de esta mañana a Saikawa, pensé que verías era una planta carnívora pero bueno, como decía esta noche será inolvidable para muchos de nosotros, por esto desea dar un brindis para todos los presentes aunque seamos cuatro.

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron, Saikawa con el alcohol de verdad, y Kanna quien al principio no quería para nada esa bebida fue convencida por su novia para usarla, provocando que ambas comenzaran a emborracharse, Kobayashi disfrutaba del increíble banquete que le había preparado Tohru, cada cosa estaba más deliciosa que la anterior pero su favorita era la cola ahumada, esa comida era increíble, al menos a su parecer.

(Como-como decía, yo creo que de grande tendrás unos pechos in-creíbles, pero no-no estoy segura si los podre usar con toda libertad) Saikawa estaba totalmente borracha al igual que Kanna, ambas estaban hablando de manera incoherente, mientras que Kobayashi terminaba la mitad de su banquete.

(Espero que no pase lo de la última vez) Kobayashi se metió un gran bocado de su comida, Tohru también comía pero de otro banquete, estaba nerviosa, hoy era el día en donde se aparearía con Kobayashi, era el momento de Tohru le mostrara sus atributos, tenía que seducirla para llevarla al nido, allí Kobayashi le haría el amor tiernamente, para dejarla embrazada con sus huevos, luego Tohru los pondría y finalmente su deseo se haría realidad.

(Sabes ella se emborracho y termino desmayándose sobre un nido ajeno, la paliza que le dio el otro dragón fue increíble, ella no se podía defender tenía una increíble jaqueca, tuve que sacarla de allí para que la dejara en paz) Tohru estaba muy nerviosa e ignoro a Kobayashi, ella lo noto, también estaba muy nerviosa, después de todo estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a Tohru, Kobayashi ya se había lanzado el hechizo que la convertía en macho, tenía que pasar la cena para irse con Tohru, esa era la tradición, para ella sería la primera vez que lo hace, también para Tohru, no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo, sabía que tenía que meterla en una ilusión para que fuera más placentero, pero a Tohru también le dolería mas la penetración, pero tenía que pasar si o si no podía hacer nada, la cola de Kobayashi no se comparaba con esa cosa que estaba entre sus piernas, tenía pensado humedecer a Tohru, ella le haría lo mismo, con toda la suavidad posible se lo haría, para cuando Tohru estuviera acostumbrada ella comenzaría a moverse, se lo haría lentamente, hasta que la calentura subiera ella no iría rápido ni forzaría mucho a Tohru, cuando ya notara que era el momento se lo haría con toda su fuerza, le daría lo más furo que pudiera, cuando terminara abrazaría a Tohru toda la noche.

(¿Oye-oye quieres ver mi miembro viril?) Saikawa muy ebria se bajó los pantalones, Kanna bajo su cabeza y comenzó a hacer su trabajo, siendo muy habilidosa, Kobayashi acaba de tomar su ultimo bocado quería irse antes de que las cosas entre Kanna y Saikawa se pusieran más calientes, en esta noche ella no podía juzgar a las dos por hacerlo, esa era la tradición y no podía hacer nada al respecto, se limpió la boca se levantó de la mesa, tomo a Tohru, la beso suavemente.

(Vayamos a un lugar más privado ellas ya parecen estar listas) Saikawa ya se había llevado a Kanna a su nido, en ese momento ya había pasado a la penetración, era increíble que Kanna pudiera aguantar su inmenso miembro, ella estaba debajo de Kanna quien se movía de abajo, hacia arriba, Saikawa veía como al chica se dejaba caer en el miembro y gemía de placer, había a ser una placentera, sensual y muy larga noche.

Kobayashi a diferencia de Saikawa se tomaba las cosas con más calma, ambas estaban en el nido, Kobayashi ya había desvestido a Tohru, mientras que a ella le faltaba que le quitaran una prenda de vestir, su ropa interior, ambas se estaban besando, Tohru estaba un poco menos nerviosa, ella paso su mano por la ropa interior de Kobayashi se la quitó, noto que ese miembro era gigantesco.

(Trate de hacerlo lo más pequeño posible pero no pude hacer mas) Tohru se puso encima de Kobayashi, se sentó en su cintura, el miembro comenzó a endurecerse, haciéndose aún más grande, Tohru se bajó un poco, acerco su boca al miembro que con anticipación de movió un poco, lentamente Tohru se lo metió en la boca, Kobayashi tomo a Tohru de la cadera y la volteo, metió su rostro en medio de su omanko, Tohru gimió pero continuo con la suyo, lamio el largo del miembro, juntos sus pechos y comenzó a moverlos, mientras que usaba su lengua en la punta, excitada Kobayashi abrió la boca más grande y metió su lengua en Tohru, en venganza ella se metió el miembro lo más adentro de su garganta que pude haciendo estremecer a Kobayashi, ambas continuaron con eso un buen rato hasta que Kobayashi se separó de Tohru, con su miembro erecto se puso encima de su novia, la beso suavemente, restregó su miembro contra la omanko de Tohru, lo humedeció mas, lentamente bajo su cabeza para darle unos cuantos preparativos más a Tohru, metió tres de sus dedos en ella, la chica gimió, los movió un poco, los metió y saco de ella, metió un cuarto dedo, comenzó a moverlos con fuerza, Tohru estaba a punto de correrse, por lo que quito la mano de Kobayashi de su omanko.

(Deja los juegos previos, quiero que me hagas tuya) Kobayashi se sonrojo pero asintió con la cabeza, acerco su péndulo al costado de su novia, tomo su miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de Tohru, a la entrada de Tohru, lo empujo un poco, la omanko de Tohru negó un poco el contacto pero al final empezó a florecer dejando al miembro de Kobayashi paso libre.

(Voy a entrar)

(Hazlo lento por favor) Tohru cerro sus ojos con fuerza, espero pero nada paso, al abrir sus ojos vio a Kobayashi mirando para a un lado a un punto fijo, sus pupilas por primera vez estaban ensanchadas, de repente llego Saikawa, miro a Kobayashi a los ojos.

(No otra vez, no por favor) Saikawa cayo de rodillas y se tapó las orejas no entendía que pasaba hasta que...


	15. Asesinato de un Dios

Kanna llego volando al lugar, abrazo a Saikawa, estaba muy preocupada por ella, pues ella había salido volando en medio de su apareamiento sin decirle nada a Kanna, al principio, Saikawa estaba encima de ella, la estaba embistiendo con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus caderas, pero justo cuando Kanna estaba a punto de correrse Saikawa paro el movimiento, se quedó mirando al fondo un buen rato, hasta que se puso a llorar, salió volando a toda velocidad ignorando a Kanna, Saikawa parecía estaba muy asustada por algo, pero Kanna no veía nada cerca.

(Esta vez no habrá nada que nos salve, nosotras trajimos esto y las condenaremos también, si solo nos hubiéramos aguantado, si tan solo...) Saikawa tenía la mirada perdida estaba llorando, se abrazaba a sí misma, entonces ambas voltearon la cabeza, sintiendo el poder cada vez más cerca, parándose aun con el miembro erecto, después de todo fue detenida antes de poder empezar a aparearse con su chica, ella apretó los dientes, con su mano le dio una fuerte cachetada a Saikawa.

(NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ARREPENTIRSE, HAY QUE SALVARLOS AHORA QUE PODEMOS, ESCUCHA SAIKAWA TAMBIEN TENGO MIEDO, SI NOS DEJAN DESPUES DE SABER LA VERDAD, TENDRAN SUS RAZONES PERO NO PERMITAMOS QUE SE LAS LLEVEN HOY, HAY QUE LUCHAR COMO EN LOS VIEJOS TIEMPOS PARA SALVAR A TODOS) Saikawa se tocó la mejilla mientras estaba pasmada por el repentino acto que la hizo entrar en el mundo real de golpe, Kobayashi tenía la razón, no podían volver al pasado y cambiarlo, lo hecho, está hecho y no hay forma de cambiarlo, ahora solo queda, proteger a sus seres queridos por algo que ellos mismo provocaron hace mucho tiempo, aunque este el riesgo de que se vayan lejos por conocer tu pasado.

(Tienes razón, no hay nada que podamos hacer, solo nos queda resistir) Otra explosión de poder se hizo presente haciendo a las dos voltear nuevamente su cabeza, Takiya estaba muy cerca con todos los sobrevivientes de aquella tragedia producida por la sed de venganza y miedo de un Dios, que peco y nunca pago por ello condenándose para siempre a tener miedo de que algún día, aquella bestia despertaría para atacarlo, demostrarle que todo lo que hace tiene consecuencias graves.

(LLEVATELA A UN LUGAR SEGURO, TAKIYA NO TARDARA EN LLEGAR, TEN TODO LISTO, VENDRAN CON HERIDOS CONSIGUE MEDICINA, BUSCA UN LUGAR ALTO Y APOYAME DESDE ALLI A MI SEÑAL BAJAS) Saikawa asintió con la cabeza, tomo a Kanna en sus brazos y se la llevo a un lugar seguro, Kanna y Tohru no podían sentir lo que se avecinaba pero Kobayashi y Saikawa si podían sentir el inminente desastre, Tohru estaba muy confundida, no sabía que sucedía parecía que su sueño acaba de derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, en un parpadeo su oportunidad de aparearse con la chica de sus sueños desapareció, no sabía que pasaba, solo sentía que las cosas se habían a poner más difíciles que nunca.

(Tohru escúchame, ahora va a pasar algo horrible, ni yo me esperaba que fuera así, pero tengo que decírtelo, te pido de todo corazón que me digas ahora mismo solo la verdad) Kobayashi agarro el rostro de su amada obligándola a mirarla a los ojos, con su corazón latiendo a mil Tohru asintió con la cabeza.

(Pase lo que pase ahora, me apoyaras sobre todas las cosas, porque lo que va a pasar dentro de poco tiene que ver con tu padre y me temo que alguno de los dos no saldremos vivos de esto, porque si tengo que luchar por vivir, no permitiré que nada ni nadie pase sobre mí, destruiré a cada pequeño ser que trate de matarme) Tohru quedo completamente confundida, que tenía que ver su padre con todo esto, el prometió dejar de molestarlas después de la charla que le dio Kobayashi acerca de dejar a Tohru estar con un humano, dejarla estar aunque fuera por poco tiempo, pero esa no era su mayor duda, ¿Que hice Kobayashi para que la quisieran matar? Es un dragón o reptil, eso es cierto pero los humanos de ese mundo no saben de su existencia, porque querrían matarla.

(Mira Tohru, tu padre y yo ya nos conocíamos, pero en otra vida en donde batallamos los dos en bandos diferentes, él sabe que estoy aquí pero no sabe quién soy, quiere matarme, no pienso permitir que lo haga, pero no quiero hacerte daño Tohru, ahora mismo puedo abrir un portal para que te vayas lejos y no tengas nada que ver con todo esto, porque tú conoces a tu padre, el no entrara en razón en ningún momento, no cuando se trata de un ser que no entra en el tratado de paz que crearon los dragones de la armonía para proteger a otros mundos) La mirada de Kobayashi era muy seria, Tohru estaba frente a una decisión difícil, Kobayashi o su padre, era el momento de decidir, pero antes de poder dar una respuesta un poder que se sintió a lo lejos la hizo temblar, ese poder era inconfundiblemente el de su padre, se acercaba con una velocidad impresionante, estaba muy enojado y no venía solo, un ejército de lo que Tohru sospechaba como dragones y demonios, eran demasiados, a esto se refería Kobayashi con los que venían a buscarla, era imposible que ella lograra vencer a todos esos seres.

(Me quedare a tu lado pase lo que pase Kobayashi, ya te lo había dicho, te amo, no quiero separarme de ti, me quedare y luchare a tu lado, son muchos, pero confió en que tienes un as bajo la manga) Kobayashi beso a Tohru, la tomo de la cadera, la levanto del suelo, Kobayashi se vistió rápidamente, seguida por Tohru pero antes de poder batallar, Kobayashi tenía que despertar a Tohru, entonces algo paso que la dragona no tenía para nada previsto.

(Ahgggghh) Su grito paro a la mitad, en su cuello un gran péndulo lo atravesaba, ella miro a su pareja con una mirada neutra, no entendía que pasaba, porque, porque le estaba haciendo esto a ella, su vida se escapó de sus manos, Tohru veía a Kobayashi borrosa, el ardor en su cuello era demasiado, el amor de su vida acababa de matarla, la traiciono, entonces recuerdos fugases de su vida aparecieron frente a ella, rostros de personas que no conocía la miraban fijamente pero en sus adentros algo le decía que si los conocía, no sus rostros pero sus voces que se repetían diciendo "Ella es", de repente todo se puso de color negro, no entendía nada, su novia la acaba de matar, su cuerpo estaba frio, la sangre bajaba por su cola, lo peor era la mirada neutra de aquella chica a quien amo, sentía como el péndulo se hundía mas en su cuello, el dolor era algo que nunca había experimentado a tal nivel, ni las mismas armas divinas te hacían sufrir tanto, pero no, en sus adentros ella sabía que era algo que ya había sucedido, pero su memoria no le daba una imagen clara, no sabía exactamente que era, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que, esto ya había pasado, que todo esto era algo que en un momento de su niñez sucedió, pero no, no en su niñez, es algo que sucedió antes de eso, cuando tal solo era huevo, cuando estaba rompiendo su cascaron, pero no sabía que era, simplemente era demasiado borroso para recordarlo, pero tenía que ver con todo esto, tenía algo que ocultaba una parte de Tohru que no se podía imaginar, algo más grande que ella misma, más grande que un Dios, algo que puede construir y destruir, que posee el poder de un Dios, siendo en extremo peligroso, pero como llego esa sensación a ella, como era posible mientras su vida se desvanecía, mientras que su cuerpo se ponía completamente frio, mientras veía todo irse, pero al mismo tiempo venir a toda velocidad hacia ella.

(Me gustaría dar un viaje por tu mente alguna vez, eres la elegida, nos sacaras de esto, espero que algún día en alguna de mis reencarnaciones, salves mi alma o me condenes) Una memoria de cuando rompió el cascaron apareció frente a ella, cuando tan solo era un dragón del tamaño de una maleta pequeña, cuando solo buscaba a su madre por alimento y dormía todo el día, para crecer lentamente hasta volverse grande y fuerte.

(Flashback)

 _(Atrápenla)_ Todo esta oscuro, hace demasiado frio, no siento mi cuerpo, mi corta vida se desvanece, algo me sostiene, parece estar corriendo a toda velocidad, escucho voces en un idioma que no conozco.

 _(¿Qué hacemos? Están muy cerca su majestad, ¿Ese no es el huevo de...?)_ Dejo de moverme, alguien está jadeando, siento que me envuelve con algo, pero no es suficiente calor, solo alarga un poco más mi muerte.

 _(No hay tiempo para explicar, denme ventaja, me temo que hasta aquí llegamos, solo luchen, la victoria no será ahora será en un futuro)_ Quien me sostiene parece darle indicaciones a un ejército, escucho todo lo que dice pero no lo comprendo, entonces un fuerte golpee se hace presente junto con el gruñido de lo que parece ser un demonio, un grito de batalla y escucho como se pelean entre sí, entonces me empiezo a mover nuevamente, pero esta vez no parece que se mueva en un espacio físico, algo imaginario parece movernos a toda velocidad a algún mundo, entonces escucho pasos con eco, reconozco este ruido, estoy en mi hogar, pero, siempre que llegaba mama me recibía para ponerme en su vientre y darme calor, pero no la escucho por ningún lado, rasguño el cascaron para comunicarme con ella, no escucho los toques en mi cascaron, ella no está, entonces escucho un grito de una voz que reconocí escuchar varias veces mientras estaba en mi huevo, la última vez fue cuando mama me saco de hogar al escuchar a papa gruñir, con la poca fuerza que me queda golpeo el cascaron, solo hago una pequeña grieta, lo intento otra vez pero no tengo fuerzas para romperlo, mi cuerpo deja de responderme, pero entonces un especie de garra se clava en mi cuello, mi cuerpo está demasiado frio para sentir dolor.

 _(Nostros talia verba, cum potestas ipsi renascantur, et nos de somno surgere surgere: eris in pugna iuxta mortuus aut vivit, ut uideare malos uelle inritare innocentes, ut det vobis omnem potestatem, sed ut ipsum ab alio renascetur salvum illum) *Al oír mis palabras, cuando una autoridad que puede nacer de nuevo, y tenemos que salir de su sueño al despertar, usted estará en la batalla, de acuerdo con los muertos o vivos, que inste a los culpables de los inocentes, que le puede dar todo el poder de Dios, nacido de nuevo, nacido para salvarlo, pero con el fin de distinguirlo de otro*_ Mi dolor desapareció, un gran poder se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, me recorría desde las patas hasta mi cabeza pero a medida en que sentía sueño este fue desapareciendo, adormilada vi como ella me dejaba con una mujer que se parecía a mi madre, ella solo estaba temblando, mirándola a los ojos la humana, abrí mis ojos, vi a un humano, ella puso su mano en mi cabeza, sus ojos eran pequeño pero hermosos, su color de cabello era de color rojo, sus puntas eran de color rojo más oscuro al final, sus cuernos eran también muy bonitos, eran argollados de un color negro que brillaba con la luz de las antorchas del castillo de mi padre, parece que esta es mi casa y ella mi nueva mama, aunque le faltaba un cuerno, mire cuerpo era de color negro al igual que el suyo, está la miro con cariño, puso su mano en la cabeza, la acaricio, me gusto, di un pequeño rugido, ella puso su mano y acaricio mi mejilla.

(Me gustaría dar un viaje por tu mente alguna vez, eres la elegida, nos sacaras de esto, espero que algún día en alguna de mis reencarnaciones, salves mi alma o me condenes) Ella miro a la mujer, sus pupilas se ensancharon y ella me abrazo fuertemente, la humana abrió un portal, sonrió, entro en este y desapareció, escuche un grito, adormilada cerré mis ojos para descansar, haciendo que gran parte de ese poder desapareciera poco a poco.

(Fin del Flashback)

(No hay tiempo para explicarte toda la historia, es hora de luchar, pero hagas lo que hagas no te acerques a tu padre, el no razona, podría confundirte conmigo, aun no sabes utilizar bien tus poderes para defenderte de él, si lo ves, retrocede) Mire mi cola era de color negro, igual que la de Kobayashi, sus cuernos también, un gran poder recorría su cuerpo desde sus cuernos hasta la punta de su cola, era más poder del que podía manejar cualquier ser vivo normal, pero Tohru aún no sabía lo especial que era, sus manos temblaban, el poder era mucho, en ese momento en su cuerpo apareció una necesidad que nunca antes había tenido, una necesidad que su padre le describió a la perfección una vez "Sangre" Una necesidad de verla derramada creció en Tohru haciéndola incontenible, pero para su suerte una guerra sangrienta y visceral se avecinaba.

(Quédate quieta, Saikawa nos dará ventaja) En ese momento frente a ella un gran portal se abrió, muchos humanos entraron corriendo al mundo, otro portal se abrió, Kobayashi saco sus alas y se elevó, los humanos estaban en completo pánico, Tohru miro el mundo que tanto amaba, en llamas, lleno de sangre, a través del portal podía los cuerpos de muchos humanos ser destrozados por demonios y algunos dragones quemaban las edificaciones que tanto admiraba Tohru, todos los humanos vieron el portal y empezaron a entrar, este se dirigía hacia el interior de ese planeta, la playa que Kobayashi encontró, miro más a fondo, y entre todos esos demonios destacaba un hombre con una bata, su mirada era fría, observaba el espectáculo, la masacre que el había creado rompiendo con cualquier pacto de paz, pero, el consejo de dragones de la armonía y los Dioses ya habrían venido a detenerlo, pero no aparecía nadie, como si le estuvieran dando la espalda a este mundo para protegerse, entonces Kanna llego volando en su forma de dragón, Tohru estaba a punto de devolverla cuando Takiya apareció, cargando el cuerpo de sus amigos, todos estaban muy malheridos, Shouta estaba abrazando a Lucoa con fuerza, estaba llorando, Kanna los todo entre sus patas y entro al portal, con los últimos humanos, en ese momento Takiya entro rápidamente al portal que se puso de color rojo, los demonios comenzaron a entrar a ese mundo, el portal que llevaba a los humanos fue cerrado y sellado con una magia muy poderosa, Tohru noto que Kobayashi ya no estaba a su lado, preocupada miro en todos lados pero no la vio, entonces Takiya puso su mano en su hombro, le señalo la montaña en donde Saikawa estaba, entonces cuando muchos de los demonios entraron por el portal, un disparo los atrapo, el líquido negro de Kobayashi empezó a quemarlos pero no era suficiente para unos seres con piel resistente, otro disparo se hizo presente, pero esta vez era de algo que no podían escapar, un rayo de electricidad recorrió sus cuerpos por el líquido negro expulsado contra ellos, gritando de dolor sus cuerpos se sobrecargaron, algunos se quemaron al perder su protección otros recibieron una carga de energía lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlos explotar, bañada en sangre Tohru miro sus manos, sus garras habían salido de manera natural, su sed de sangre estaba a punto de desatarse, entonces Takiya la detuvo, otro ejercito de demonios comenzaron a entrar nuevamente, pero esta vez esquivaron el ataque, Takiya soltó a Tohru y le sonrió, dejando libre su instinto asesino comenzó a destrozar a los demonios con sus propias garras, Saikawa bajo de la montaña y con rapidez, ataco a muchos de los demonios desprevenidos, volviéndose una bola de energía que los choco y quemo con gravedad, para luego electrocutarlos para acabar de una vez por todas con ellos, el baño de sangre hacia que Tohru, fuera irreconocible, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, viseras de los demonios que ella con su nueva fuerza partía a la mitad, con su cola los agarraba, los lanzaba contra sus propios compañeros, gracias a los cuernos de los demonios, se clavaban entre si causándose un extremo dolor, Tohru solo estaba hipnotizada, deseaba matarlos a todos, pero los demonios comenzaron a rodearla, una de ellos con sus garras rasguño el rostro de Tohru, grave error, abriendo sus fauces dejo salir un poder que no sabía que poseía, una gran esfera de energía salió, recorrió el campo de batalla, girando atrapaba a los demonios, quienes al entrar eran rostizados hasta la muerte, por suerte, Takiya protegía ese mundo, con lo que quedaba de sus poderes creo una barrera mágica para que Tohru no destrozara ese mundo, los dragones que entraron en el campo de batalla se llevaron lo peor, pues Saikawa cambio su tamaño, dejo que sus cuernos crecieran a un tamaño exponencial, corriendo los clavaba en los suaves estómagos de sus víctimas, los levantaba en el aire, sacudía su cabeza destrozando sus órganos, matándolos casi al instante, pero de repente, los demonios de quedaron quietos, miraron hacia atrás y retrocedieron, se metieron en el portal, entonces Takiya tomo a Tohru a la fuerza la metió en un portal, haciéndole recordar las palabras de Kobayashi hagas lo que hagas no te acerques a tu padre, ella vio a lo lejos a su padre acercarse al portal, este se cerró detrás de él, cerrando también el de Tohru, el hombre miro a Takiya y luego a Saikawa, no necesitaban palabras para saber qué era lo que quería, a pesar de las ganas que tenían de matarlo, no podían hacerlo, esa era la batalla de alguien más, era la venganza de alguien que sufrió por su culpa, Kobayashi.

Los dos abrieron el portal y entraron en este, el padre de Tohru miro a sus lados pero no encontró a quien buscaba, entonces vio, a ese humano que le lavo el cerebro a su hija, que le hizo creer que los humanos eran buenos, lo que no sabía era que, el monstruo que comenzó con una masacre que se lleva peleando desde hace siglos estaba frente a él, solo veía a un insignificante humano, se esperaba que este le diera un sermón sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

(Lárgate insignificante humano, no vengo por ti, vengo por alguien un poco menos insignificante que tu) Kobayashi se enojó al escuchar sus palabras necias, ella sabía que el mentía, en realidad buscaba a alguien a quien le tenía mucho miedo, quien no quería que se volviera más poderoso, que revelara la verdad sobre todo lo que había sucedido para desencadenar una guerra que hoy en día no ha acabado, pero se abstuvo de opinar, no era el momento de revelar su identidad, por alguna razón que ella desconocía quería darle a ese dragón, una oportunidad de salvarse, la razón era Tohru, no quería que perdiera al último miembro de su familia, pero si no había más remedio que acabar con él, haría lo que es necesario.

(¿Porque lo haces? No crees que hay una mejor solución para esto, además que tenemos que ver los humanos con tu problema) El hombre irritado levanto su garra, la apunto al rostro de la chica que ni se inmuto, tenía que ser firme con el si quería una respuesta, por más vaga y falsa que fuera su probable respuesta, Kobayashi tenía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran para bien, que al menos hubiera una forma de llegar a un acuerdo sin provocar la muerte de alguien más.

(Mira, no quiero discutir contigo ni un segundo más, pero estoy de buenas, te concederé un deseo antes de matarte, después de todo toda tu raza está acabada, al menos la de este mundo) Apretando sus puños ella acepto, no había otra forma de solucionar todo esto, toda su esperanza se desvaneció.

(¿Que buscas con todo esto?) El hombro suspiro, estaba cansado de darle razones a todo el mundo sobre lo que él hacía, daría una sola respuesta concisa.

(Voy a ser que ese monstruo salga de su escondite, vive entre humanos y si tengo que matarlos a todos lo hare, me vengare de ese horrible ser asesino) Sin decir nada más el hombre lanzo el hechizo de muerte, que mataba a cualquier ser humano al instante, Kobayashi se dejó caer al suelo, el hombre se dio media vuelta, estaba listo para abrir un portal hacia el escondite, pero fue la peor idea de todas, levantándose, Kobayashi golpeo al hombre lanzándolo lejos, dejo salir su cola y cuernos, miro al hombre con seriedad, no gastaría su tiempo con él, era como el decía "Demasiado insignificante" como para gastar sus poderes en él, habían otros seres con quienes pelearía con todo.

Lanzo un ataque rápido, Kobayashi lo esquivo con facilidad, el continuo atacándola con mucha ferocidad, lanzo varios ataques al aire, entonces cuando se separó para tomar un poco de aire, Kobayashi giro sobre sí misma, golpeando con fuerza al dragón con su cola, este salió disparado contra una el bosque chocando con muchos árboles en su camino, el grito de dolor.

(Error número uno, nunca ataques como loco, hay que saber cuándo hay una oportunidad) El hombre gruño con fuerza, se abalanzo nuevamente, pero al estar cansado, Kobayashi le dio un golpe en el estómago, el grito pues sus costillas fueron destrozadas en ese momento, al caer al suelo fue lanzado con fuerza nuevamente, cayendo y destrozado una roca, pulverizando aún más sus huesos, pero con una descarga de adrenalina, lanzo un ataque de energía bastante poderoso, pero no sirvió para nada, Kobayashi lo tomo entre sus patas y se lo lanzo de vuelta, destrozándolo aún más.

(Error numero dos: Hay que saber cuándo atacar y cuando retroceder) Sin escucharla él se quedó en su lugar, no se podía parar, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, miro al frente, Kobayashi la miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción.

(Eres un monstruo) Kobayashi desasistió con la cabeza, el monstruo era el, le echaba la culpa a Kobayashi de algo que ella no provoco, ella no eran un monstruo, solo actuaba como cualquier ser vivo con poder de vengarse de quien le hizo daño con ayuda de un cómplice mayor.

Con su cola levanto al viejo dragón, este le costó mantenerse de pie, el hombro aun intento golpear a Kobayashi, esta desasistió con la cabeza tomo su brazo, empujo una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer de rodillas, levanto su rodilla rápidamente y con su mano sostuvo firme su brazo, rompiéndolo a la mitad el hombre grito aún más fuerte, era un dolor indescriptible, que a los ojos de Kobayashi era merecido, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, ella clavo su péndulo en su pecho como golpe final, lo levanto en el aire, gritando el intento zafarse, pero era imposible, este era su final.

(Matarme no los traerá de vuelta) Aun agonizando, buscaba enojar a Kobayashi.

(Púdrete en el infierno) Kobayashi lo miro a los ojos, el solo sonrió como un verdadero imbécil.

(Como tu especie y la zorra de tu madre) Kobayashi al escuchar esas palabras se enojó a mas no poder, el hombre empezó a burlarse de Kobayashi, la sanidad mental de la chica se acabó, miro al dragón a los ojos, este le escupió su sangre en la cara, cansada de todo agarro los pedazos de piel separados por su péndulo, introdujo aún más adentro sus manos haciendo gritar al hombre, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos comenzó a partirlo a la mitad, no quería que fuera rápido, quería que fuera lento y doloroso, podía escuchar sus tejidos crujir, el solo gritaba con fuerza, hasta que lo único que quedaba unido a él era su tórax, miro hacia abajo, y dejo salir su último suspiro pues con un último tirón, ella lo partió a la mitad, matando al Dios al instante...

Hace tiempo que no hacia un 4k, aun así espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews*


	16. Confianza

Todo era un completo caos, los humanos estaban en pánico, los heridos buscaban ayuda, Tohru trataba de mantener el orden pero nadie la escuchaba, Saikawa se elevó en el aire y dio un fuerte disparo de electricidad al cielo, pero eso solo sirvió para armar un revuelto mayor, justo en ese momento un gran portal se abrió, pero ninguno de los humanos pareció importarle un comino lo que estuviera pasando, solo corrían de lado a lado como unos locos, del portal salió Kobayashi cubierta de sangre, el poder del padre de Tohru había desaparecido, en ese momento, ella rugió con ferocidad, un rugido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer temblar el suelo, todos se quedaron quietos viéndola, ella entro, comenzó a caminar en medio de los humanos que se alejaban de manera automática de ella, tenía afuera sus garras, que también estaban repletas de sangre, pero eso no era lo más interesante, en su cola cargaba alto cubierto por una capa de color negro, aquello se movía inerte, además de chorrear bastante sangre, pero había algo que destacaba de todo esto, su boca estaba cubierta con esa sangre, a pesar de no haberla usado en batalla, la respuesta era que, para absorber el poder de su víctima, Kobayashi tenía que arrancarle su corazón y comérselo, Saikawa bebía su sangre, y Takiya, el solo tenía que comerse sus ojos.

Saikawa se acercó a Kobayashi, abrió la boca, aquel objeto inerte derramo una increíble cantidad de sangre que Saikawa bebió, absorbiendo sus poderes, Takiya también hizo su parte metiendo su cabeza dentro de la capa para luego salir con la boca cubierta de sangre, todos los humanos estaban cayados, temblando de miedo ante ese ser que derroto, a ese hombro que causo la destrucción de su mundo, Kobayashi se detuvo en medio de la multitud, Tohru se acercó corriendo al lugar, Kobayashi miro al suelo, avergonzada por lo que tuvo que hacer para salvarlos a todos, aunque fuera su culpa, ella provoco todo esto hace mucho tiempo, nunca pensó que la perseguiría, no, ella no se engaña, sabía que le daría precio a su cabeza, pero nunca pensó que destruiría las leyes, que vendría sin importarle nada, matando a personas que no tenían nada que ver, Kobayashi levanto su mirada, Tohru estaba llorando al identificar de quien era esa bata, rendida Kobayashi se acercó a ella, levanto su mano, pero se arrepintió de tocarla, de hecho se dejó caer de rodillas, inclinándose ante Tohru, mostrando su arrepentimiento y sumisión.

(Lo siento Tohru, no quería que acabara así, pero tenía otra opción, vendría a por todos nosotros y nos mataría, en serio Tohru, no tengo perdón, entenderé, si ya no quieres estar conmigo, pero te pido que te quedes aquí, corres peligro como todos, puede que tengas mi poder, pero no sabes manejarlo, podrías hacerte daño, por favor no te vayas) Tohru se secó las lágrimas miro a Kobayashi quien estaba a su pies, se agacho, se puso a su nivel, la tomo de la mano, Kobayashi la acerco y la beso suavemente, dejando un poco de la sangre en Tohru, ella miro a Kobayashi, luego mire el bulto en su cola, acerco sus labios a Kobayashi, comenzaron a besarse suavemente, mientras que todos los humanos miraban, se separaron con hilo de saliva y sangre uniéndolas.

(¿Sufrió mucho?) Kobayashi dejo caer el bulto, lo abrió con su cola revelando que su cuerpo estaba partido a la mitad, todos los humanos quedaron pasmados ante esa horrible imagen, muchas madres le taparon los ojos a sus hijos ante esa imagen, Tohru se acercó al cadáver lo miro unos segundos, su pregunta tenía una respuesta obvia, si sufrió, sufrió demasiado, ella volteo a mirar a Kobayashi quien bajo su mirada, se acercó a Tohru, puso una mano en su hombro, ella llorando se abrazó de Kobayashi, le dolía, era su padre después de todo, era quien la protegió de niña cuando la guerra estaba en su punto máximo, la quiso como su pequeña niña, siempre la mantuvo a su lado hasta que ella pudo protegerse sola, pero lo que más le dolía a Tohru, era ser hija de un bastardo como el que arraso con el mundo que amaba Tohru, ahora lo poco que queda de esa mundo ha de estar aterrado de ella, toda esa tranquilidad fue destruida por ese hombre que ahora está muerto en el suelo, aun siendo ese asqueroso ser vivo, se merece un entierro digno, Tohru separo el abrazo de Kobayashi, las dos se dieron otro beso, enterrando las garras en el suelo y abriendo un gran agujero, Tohru dejo a su padre en ese agujero, lo lleno con lo que había arrancado con su garras, se puso de rodillas, cerro sus ojos, daría un minuto de silencio por él, Kobayashi se hizo a su lado, a pesar de odiar con todo su corazón a ese hombre, por su mujer se quedaría callada dándole algo de respeto, los humanos que murmuraban se quedaron callados, unos cuantos se hicieron de rodillas también, siendo seguidos por otros, entonces para cuando Kobayashi abrió sus ojos, vio como todos los humanos estaban de rodillas, guardando silencio por ese hombre también, pero ese no fue lo que pensó en principio, recordó a su ejército, a sus compañeros que se inclinaban ante ella, jurándole lealtad ante esa guerra que se estaba a punto de estallar, dragones victimas del abuso de los dioses, listos para seguir el ideal de Kobayashi, a pesar de que no quisieran hacerlo, ellos destruyeron todo a su paso, ya que era la manera más efectiva de llamar la atención de los dioses, pero cometieron el error de creer que ellos querían acabar las cosas de manera pacífica, los dioses solo querían apartarlos del camino, grave error pues la misión que les encomendaron para firmar el acuerdo, los condeno y salvo al mismo tiempo, les dio la posibilidad de volver, pero sus compañeros no corrieron la misma suerte, cayendo y muriendo en el campo de batalla, por la idea de que todo acabaría finalmente.

Kobayashi se paró junto con Tohru, miro a los humanos a su alrededor quienes también se levantaron, la miraron unos segundos, entonces de en medio de ellos salió uno, que fue elegido por ese grupo de humanos para representarlos, no todos lo eligieron, pero ninguno estaba tan loco como para negarse y acercarse a esos seres sobrenaturales, la elegida era la hermana de Saikawa que se acercó a Kobayashi, la miro seriamente, todos los humanos miraron anticipando las palabras de su representante, rezando porque no dijera una estupidez provocando a esas bestias y acabando con ellos.

(¿Que sucede, que son ustedes, porque deberíamos confiar en ustedes?) El rostro amable de la chica desapareció, su mirada demostraba que era firme, que quería saber la verdad sobre todo esto, Kobayashi miro hacia atrás, entonces Saikawa apareció, se acercó a su hermana que la miro sorprendida, ella ya había visto a Saikawa así, pero quería creer que era una mentira, su hermana pequeña la miro con tranquilidad, dio un paso adelante, ella retrocedió.

(¿Saikawa?) Ella se rio en voz alta al ver la cara de terror de su hermana, sonrió mostrando sus gigantes colmillos, pero fue interrumpida por Kanna que le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Saikawa tomo a la niña de la cadera, la beso coquetamente en el cuello, mientras que su hermana solo la miraba pasmada, no sabía que su hermanita le gustaban las chicas, eso no le molestaba, lo que le daba verdadero terror era que ella estaba cubierta de sangre, se estaba besando con la chica que invito millones de veces a la casa, además de que antes de que su mundo fuera destruido, ella se quedó toda la noche con la chica, pero no duro mucho, hasta que los padres de Saikawa, que se habían salvado, corrieron hacia su hija, trataron de abrazarla, pero la misma Saikawa los detuvo poniendo su mano frente a ella, los dos se miraron entre sí, esto era algo que Saikawa ya quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, se acercó a esas personas quienes la intentaron abrazar, dio un paso fuerte, la tierra tembló, ellos cayeron para atrás, Saikawa estaba a punto de pisotearlos pero nuevamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte Kanna, tomando un poco de juicio, Saikawa finalmente se decidió a responder la pregunta de su hermana.

(Los dioses nos odian, nos quieren ver muertos, también a los testigos, eso los incluye a ustedes, los eximirán como si se tratarse de una simple plaga, pero nosotros no queremos eso, a pesar de todo diagnóstico, nosotros les hemos agarrado cariño, por eso queremos protegerlos, salvarlos de todo este caos, el problema es que los dioses no quieren que nadie cuente la verdadera historia) Saikawa estaba punto de continuar con su relato pero fie detenida por una fanática religiosa.

(Mientes, solo existe un dios, ese hombre superior a nosotros nunca nos haría daño, él nos amó y quiere, si esto nos ha pasado a sido por nuestros pecados) Muchos fanáticos de dios corrieron afirmando que Saikawa mentía, irritada levanto su mano, un poder se formó en su dedo, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Kanna la distrajo con un beso, calmándola, Saikawa le pidió a la fanática que viniera hacia ella, quería dejarle las cosas completamente claras antes de que alguien más viniera con sus estupideces.

(Dios, es la misma basura en todas las religiones, solo le cambian el nombre, su religión es la más alejada de dios de todas, porque solo fue creada para ganar dinero excluyendo al resto de los verdaderos dioses, literalmente ignoraron a todos los dioses que acompañan a su querido dios en su camino reinando en los cielos, déjeme ponérselo claro, existe más de un dios, existen para cada una de las tragedias de la vida, la muerte, la vida, el amor, el enojo, la guerra, el mar, básicamente todo, y la religión más cercana a esa idea eran los griegos y romanos, ellos se acercaron más a la idea de Dios, así que te pido que dejes tus estupideces o te juro que envió de vuelta a tu mundo) La mujer trago saliva y retrocedió, Saikawa sonrió, se dio la vuelta, beso nuevamente Kanna para reiniciar sus pensamientos.

(Nosotros al menos, la pelirroja, el guapetón y yo, somos reptiles, seres antiguos que vivieron antes de la creación de la tierra, antes de la creación del universo como tal, de hecho nosotros vivíamos en un gran planeta antiguo, existe pero está repartido en diferentes mundos, somos las primeras creaciones de dios, de hecho la primera creación con pensamiento de dios fue la pelirroja, pero la historia es demasiado larga para contarla ahora mismo, es algo complicado pues desafía muchos de sus pensamientos acerca de los dioses, mientras que el resto de nuestros amigos, son dragones, descendientes de nuestra especie, son más amables, además de sexys, y si, los dragones existieron en su mundo, fueron muy pocos pero si existieron, solo que se aburrieron y se fueron) Saikawa tomo un gran bocanada de aire, respiro hondo pues había hablado bastante, ahora tocaba la mejor parte, y quería mostrarla de la mejor manera, con un muñeco de pruebas, tomo a su hermana, la levanto de la camisa, abrió un portal lo suficientemente grande para que todos vieran a lo que ella se refería, su antiguo mundo estaba plagado de demonios que estaban matando a los sobrevivientes de la manera más sórdida y asquerosa posible, a algunos los partían a la mitad, otros eran violados hasta la muerte y otros fueron empalados en el suelo como si se tratara de un trabajo de Vlad Tapes *Si no sabes a los que me refiero cómprate un libro sobre el verdadero conde Drácula* Saikawa amenazo con meterla en ese mundo, pero su hermana logro zafarse del agarre, ella estaba aterrada con lo que logro ver en ese mundo, Saikawa sonrió, agarro del cuello de su hermana y grito en voz alta.

(Y TIENEN QUE CONFIAR, PORQUE SI NO ESTAN CON NOSOTROS ESTAN EN CONTRA Y NO PERMITIREMOS NINGUNA REBELION) Riéndose como una lunática Saikawa se lanzó en el portal mostrando como un demonio le abrió el estómago, mientras que ella lo tomo a él y lo partió a la mitad, empalándolo al suelo junto con los humanos dejándoles un mensaje claro a ellos…

Dejen su reviews :3*


	17. Parte de la historia

(SUELTAME POR FAVOR) Los gritos de Saikawa retumbaban en la montaña, ella gritaba de dolor por cada estiramiento que Kobayashi le proporcionaba, amarrada por cuerdas de un color negro, que estaban cubiertas por el líquido de Kobayashi dándoles dureza, Saikawa era estirada una y otra vez, sus miembros se quebraban, aparte de que se podía escuchar a sus tendones reventarse, justo cuando su piel se partía, Kobayashi paraba para que descansara y se regenerara.

(IDIOTA, TE PASASTE, NO DEBISTE HABER HECHO ESO, LOS TRAUMASTE) Kobayashi estiro aún más a Saikawa, ella grito con micha fuerza, trataba de soltarse pero no podía hacer nada su cuerpo estaba debilitado, aparte el dolor la dejaba inmóvil, Takiya no decía nada lo tenía merecido por actuar así, ellos quieren que los humanos los respeten no que les tengan pavor y mucho miedo a hacer algo malo, mientras tanto a los pies de la montaña Kanna trataba de subir para salvar a Saikawa pero era detenido por Tohru que también pensaba que se había pasado.

(Saikawa estará bien Kanna, tienes que aceptar que se pasó con su explicación, Kobayashi le está dando una lección, no la va a matar) Tohru dejo a Kanna en el suelo, ella trato de subir otra vez, pero fue detenida, Tohru ya estaba cansada de tener que bajar una y otra vez a la pequeña dragona por lo que opto agarrarla con su nueva cola.

(Tú salvarías a Kobayashi si la escucharas gritando así, déjame ir) Sin escuchar a Tohru ella trato de zafarse de su agarre, ella le toco la cabeza a la dragona, luego la abrazo con suavidad.

(Esto es diferente, ella se lo busco, no podemos hacer nada, además que tal si detenemos a Kobayashi y Saikawa lo vuelve a hacer, de seguro solo le está dando uno que otro golpe y ella solo está exagerando) Ellas no sabían la tortura que recibía Saikawa en la cima de esa montaña, algo raro pues Saikawa ya llevaba allí mucho tiempo, Kobayashi siempre se ponía así después de matar a alguien, siempre quería mas, ese deseo se estaba volviendo demasiado grande incluso para ella, cada grito de Saikawa la hacía sentir extraña, Takiya espero a tres gritos más para hablar con Tohru para que detuviera a Kobayashi, ella era la única a quien escucharía, con el entraría en pelea y quería salvarse de eso.

(POR FAVOR PARA AHHHH) Kobayashi comenzó a perder el juicio, todo lo que guardo durante miles de años lo estaba liberando con Saikawa, sonrió, su yo anterior estaba tomando control de ella, no podía soportarlo, sus colmillos salieron cortantes como navajas comenzaron a quemarle los labios, ella los dejo salir mientras se hundía en la locura.

(AHHH ARDEEE) Kobayashi decía unas palabras incoherentes, sus garras comenzaron a salir de sus manos, no se podía aguantar más, una gran visión estaba a punto de explotar con fuerza, mientras que a sus espaldas los heridos que se recuperaban bastante bien temblaban de miedo excepto Lucoa que ya sabía quién era Kobayashi, sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella no mata a ningún inocente, al menos ya no, podía sentir su sed de venganza pero estaba vez tenía un toque de humanidad que probablemente fue dado por Tohru al amar a Kobayashi, eso le daba un nuevo propósito aparte de vengarse, ser feliz con la mujer a quien ama y dejarle con sus bebes.

(AHGGHGGAAAAHHH AYUDAAA) Takiya suspiro, Kobayashi ya había perdido su juicio, apenas se acercó un pequeño paso tuvo que esquivar un gran ataque.

(Kobayashi le está haciendo daño a Saikawa con sus poderes, déjame ir ya) Kanna logro patear a Tohru, ella se enojó bastante ante lo que la niña hizo, levanto su garra lista para atacar a Kanna, no sabía porque pero solo levanto su mano y sus garras salieron inconscientemente, pero algo que bajaba de la montaña le llamo la atención se relajó, de la montaña Takiya bajo con rapidez, vio a Tohru y a Kanna.

(Podrían venir conmigo, Kobayashi perdió el juicio otra vez) Ellas asintieron con la cabeza, se dirigían al lugar en donde Kobayashi torturaba a Saikawa, comenzó con un simple castigo por causarle ese horrible temor a los humanos que ya tenían suficiente, Saikawa lloraba y trataba de soltarse, gritaba de dolor, ya no lo soportaba, entonces ambas llegaron donde estaba Kobayashi, entonces una fuerte explosión se hizo presente, Takiya protegió a todos de esa explosión, entonces Saikawa se logró soltar en medio del humo, corrió hacia Takiya para ser sostenida por Kanna quien la abrazo con fuerza, cerro sus ojos, ellos miraron a Kobayashi, su sonrisa ya no era una amable, ellos la reconocieron, entonces un humo de color negro la rodeo, Takiya se acercó a Elma, le entrego una piedra protectora de gran poder que mantenía de pie el escudo protector, ellos se acercaron a Kobayashi antes de salir del escudo, ellos miraron hacia atrás.

(Era otra época, ellos nos hicieron un daño peor, por favor no nos juzguen, es parte de como comenzó esto) Kanna tomo la mano de Kanna y la beso, Takiya trato de acercarse a Fafnir quien lo aparto con la mano, aun así ambos traspasaron el escudo, entonces gritaron con fuerza, volviéndose igual que Kobayashi, sonrisas macabras junto con sus garras salidas, ambos comenzaron a reírse como unos psicópatas, comenzaron a saltar de un lado a otro, cuando Kobayashi levanto su mano ellos se detuvieron, entonces un gran pueblo apareció, eran varios humanos, todos ellos se transformaron en dragones, siendo sigilosos comenzaron a meterse en las casas, era de noche parecía que ninguno se daría cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo que parecía ser algo terrible.

(Oh, Dios mío, está aquí, en esta terrible época del año

Cómo odio la nieve está cayendo

Los vecinos ricos se jactan de los regalos que están recibiendo) Kobayashi comenzó hablando mientras caminaba alrededor de las casas y miraba por la ventana, muchas tenían una chimenea, después de todo estaba nevando, Kobayashi suspiro con fuerza, mientras caminaba por las calles congeladas.

(Y entonces, tuve una revelación, esta es mi oportunidad para enviarles una señal de miedo en un tiempo tan pacifico) Kobayashi troto un poco hasta acercarse al centro del pueblo, un gran árbol que parecía dar unos hermosos frutos florecía a pesar de la nieve que lo adornaba, Kobayashi levanto su pata toco uno de los frutos y se lo comió, entonces con su liquido negro roció el árbol, sin antes tomar otro fruto, con una sonrisa macabra lo guardo entre sus alas, abrió sus fauces y derritió la nieve que rodeaba el árbol, mientras todos quienes estaban resguardados detrás del escudo podían ver como Saikawa y Takiya, traían a los bebes del pueblo, junto con las mujeres, ellas estaban dormidas al igual que los bebes, si no fueron noqueadas por los dos dragones, ellos comenzaron a apilarlos alrededor de árbol, Kobayashi lo lleno con su líquido, su sonrisa macabra daba una mala señal, una que daba a conocer que todo va a salir mal para ti menos para esa persona que te da la sonrisa, porque disfrutara cada pequeña parte de lo que hace, tu sufrirás para su deleite, aunque algo muy horrible y malo tuviste que hacer para llegar a eso, porque por su sonrisa, sabes que te va a devolver lo mismo que le hiciste, probablemente no de manera directa, probablemente tratara de atacarte donde más te duela para que salgas a enfrentarlo para irremediablemente perder de manera horrible.

(Este día, lo quemaré hasta el suelo, esta día, Dios habrá olvidado esta ciudad) Kobayashi comenzó a acomodar de mejor manera los cuerpos, con cuidado de no despertar los bebes, de hecho los arrullo un poco antes de dejarlos sobre las mujeres que descansaban de manera tranquila, Kobayashi acomodo uno de los bebes en su espalda, todos estaban pasmados que quería decir todo esto.

(Este día, todo cambiará cuando vean las llamas) Kobayashi miro a las casas, sonrió, mientras veía como llegaban más de los rehenes, aunque parecía ser un secuestro muy amistoso.

(Luces completamente vivas, iluminando la noche, mientras tanto estoy afuera, aguantando el frio, conspirando a través de la alegría y la risa que reanuda mi locura maldad pura corre por mis sangre, lamentablemente no tenía ese tipo de sangre antes de todo esto) Ella toco suavemente el cabello de una mujer que estaba desmayada.

(Esta noche es la noche, tengo que hacerlo ahora mismo por lo tanto, voy a golpear cuando todos están dormidos, rastreare furtivamente a través de su chimenea, Dios no existe por ahora) Takiya se detuvo, miro a Kobayashi, trato de hablar sobre algo que vio pero ella lo detuvo hablando sola nuevamente, como si se tratase de un monologo.

(Encima de la cubierta, todas sus vidas son mías, ese su árbol de vida, díganle adiós) Takiya miro hacia un lado, luego corrió hacia ese lugar alejándose del pueblo

(Oh, burlarte de mí, ¿quieres? Bien te mostraré cómo es la verdadera miseria usted ve, es por eso que soy el triste, todo no arde) Kobayashi vio como Saikawa dejaba a la última en el suelo, de repente ella fui llamada por Takiya.

(Hola a todos, miren afuera de su ventana, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, Imaginen esto)

Mil mujeres y 700 niños, si, estaban todos en un montón en un callejón sin salida, con un hermoso fruto encima, golpeo mi fósforo, y trazo el rastro de la gasolina) Ella sonrió, dejo un trazo de su liquido negro, luego tomo él bebe de su espalda en sus garras, varios hombres salieron con armas a atacar a Kobayashi, ella sonrió, abrió sus fauces, prendió fuego al bebe y luego lo dejo en el rastro de su líquido, un gran incendio se hizo presente, muchos de los hombres gritaron soltando sus armas, corrieron hacia el fuego, quemándose por el líquido pegajoso, en cuestión de minutos muchos de los hombres estaban calcinados tratando de salvar a las mujeres, otros deprimidos apuntaron armas a sus cabezas y jalaron el gatillo, al final solo había muerte, nada más.

(Ésta día estoy terminando el juego) Con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta mientras todo ardía en llamas, entonces Takiya con ayuda de Saikawa llevaban una jaula, una dragona muy débil estaba adentro, estaba encadenada, llevaba tanto tiempo que las cadenas se habían pegado a sus escamas, ella trataba de moverse pero no podía, Kobayashi se acercó a ella, al mirarla se convirtió en humana, la mujer siguió el ejemplo, se inclinó ante ella.

(No me hagas daño, menos a ella) Ella mostro un huevo, era pequeño para lo avanzado que estaba, Kobayashi lo toco suavemente con su mano, miro a la mujer, ella respiraba con dificultad, cerro sus ojos, Saikawa se posiciono detrás de ella levanto sus garras junto con Takiya, estaban a punto de matarlas pero Kobayashi les rugió y defendió a la mujer

(No se atrevan a dañarla, miren lo que le hizo Dios, además miren más de cerca idiotas, ella es una sanadora, nos va a servir en nuestro ejército) Ellos la miraron sorprendida a la mujer, ella abrazo al huevo, miro a la mujer, Kobayashi rompió sus cadenas guardadas con una gran magia de un Dios, ella ayudo a la mujer a pararse, tomo el fruto, se lo dio a la mujer, ella se regenero bastante, Kobayashi miro el huevo fijamente, la mujer miro el incendio, abrazo más a su huevo, luego miro a Saikawa, ella solo le gruño, ella miro hacia un lado, entonces noto una pequeña cortada en su mano, sosteniendo a su cría con una mano, tomo con la otra la de Saikawa, la curo con magia que nunca habían visto, todos estaban sorprendidos, Saikawa se miró la mano, la reviso varias veces sin poder creerlo, de repente miro el huevo, sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero cuando miro la cría no sintió nada de poder, ella estaba confundida, entonces la mujer abrazo al huevo con fuerza.

(Deja de juzgarla, no es lo que el quería, aun así la quiero mucho, no permitiré que le hagan daño a mi pequeña Tohru)...


	18. Es por eso

Todos estaban quietas al saber la verdad, no eso, más bien parte de la verdad, Kobayashi tenía que ver con Tohru antes de que se conocieran en la borrachera, de hecho no solo eso, ella le salvo la vida antes de que saliera de su cascaron, lo único que no se explicaba Tohru, era que esa mujer no se parecía nada a su madre, o al menos con quien creció llamando madre, el escudo se rompió en el momento en que los recuerdos de Kobayashi volvieran a ella para golpearle con mucha fuerza, podía tener sus recuerdos vivos pero olvido que ese huevo que le ayudo tanto era ahora su novia, la única que no parecía estar tan sorprendida era Lucoa quien ya sospechaba cual era la identidad real de Kobayashi, mientras que era tan solo un mortal a punto de volverse una diosa, supo de la leyenda del gran monstruo creado por Dios, aunque ella no creyó la historia, nada se vuelve malo porque si, ni nace con esa maldad, es algo que debe de crecer en tu interior, no se nace se hace, por eso ella sospechaba que algo horrible hizo Dios para provocar esto, aun así ella no podía hacer nada contra eso, nadie estaría tan loco para eso.

(Ella era el huevo, era la pequeña que me ayudo, ella es) Kobayashi se levantó y corrió hacia a Tohru, la abrazo con fuerza mientras restregaba sus mejillas con mucho cariño contra ella, comenzó a lamer su mejillas, mientras se sentaba, tomo a Tohru, la beso mientras la acercaba a ella, Takiya y Saikawa corrieron, abrazaron a Tohru también, todos se restregaron contra ella, hasta que Kobayashi los detuvo gruñéndoles, mostrando que ese era su territorio, ellos aceptaron pero se mantuvieron cerca de Tohru, cerrando sus ojos Kobayashi recordó cada momento con ese huevo, sus enojos, alegrías, cuando dormían juntas, todo.

(No, debemos tener los nuestros, espero que sean tan tiernos como tú, poder abrazarlos y sentir como te responden con golpes, eso no tiene precio, bueno tú lo superas, poder tocarte, tenerte a mi lado no tiene igual, Tohru, mi Tohru) Tohru no entendía la adoración por parte de esos tres, miro a sus amigos quienes no supieron que decirle, ella tomo a Kobayashi de los hombros, la separo de ella algo incomoda por el repentino contacto después de verla a ella matando a un montón de infantes y sus madres, causando una depresión tan horrible en los hombres que ellos decidieron acabar con sus vidas porque ya no lo soportaban.

(¿Qué es todo esto?) Kobayashi cayó en cuenta a que se refería Tohru, ella se paró, beso nuevamente a su chica, miro a Takiya, el asintió con la cabeza, Saikawa también, ambos se acercaron entre sí, entonces con un golpe ambos comenzaron a pelearse, finalmente Saikawa con un ataque sorpresa por la espalda de Takiya que antes de poder reaccionar fue golpeado y embestido por los cuernos de Saikawa, con un rugido Kobayashi creo otro escudo aún más poderoso para todos, se acercó a la salida, su cuerpo volvió a como se veía antes, pero el escenario cambio, ya no era un pueblo, era unas extrañas ruinas con escrituras en idiomas completamente desconocida para todos, excepto Lucoa que leyó las escrituras, confirmo sus sospechas acerca de Kobayashi, levanto del suelo en donde descansaba aún estaba algo débil, pero podía sostenerse con ayuda de Shouta, se acero al borde del portal y leyó en voz alta las escrituras.

("Hijos de Dios, sus primeras creaciones, no ataquen, no hagan nada, Dios nos protegerá ante todo, nada malo nos sucederá, cada día será una dicha y si no lo es, es su culpa por no disfrutarlo al máximo, aunque nuestros días no están contados, nuestras almas inmortales no se pudrirán pero si se ensuciaran de…") Ese mensaje no tuvo mucho sentido, parecía ser una frase incompleta, y lo era el resto estaba rasguñado con unas garras de gran grosor, estaban hechas con rabia, la persona o ser que lo hizo, tenía un profundo odio ante esas mentiras.

(Me sorprende que la salvaras, es solo un estúpido de huevo, mejor lo comemos de desayuno, aparte esa mujer es la pareja sentimental de es Dios de la muerte, que clase de locos somos al secuestrar a su huevo, vendrás a por nosotros solo por tu estúpido capricho, como que un huevo mágico que te escucha, dos golpes no y uno si, que clase de estupidez es eso, ni siquiera nuestra magia hace un huevo inteligente, de seguro te quieres reproducirte con una joven y…) Sin escuchar ninguna palabra Kobayashi lanzo lejos a los dos, no quería escucharlos más, en sus manos sostenía un huevo, que era el de Tohru, ella lo subió en su espalda, busco unas cuantas hojas y creo un nido improvisado, coloco el huevo allí, se dio la vuelta, entonces escucho unos golpes, miro hacia atrás, vio que el huevo era el que producía el sonido, se acercó, lo miro unos segundos, este volvió a golpear el huevo.

(¿Qué quieres?) Ella espero pero obviamente no hubo respuesta, se dio la vuelta, escucho otros golpees, se acercó al huevo un poco irritada, lo miro de reojo, se bajó a su altura mientras mostraba los dientes, rugió, abrió sus fauces, estaba a punto de morder pero no lo hizo, lo dejo en el suelo con una mirada de frustración, ni ella entendía su extraña simpatía con el huevo y su madre, a los mejor era un reflejo de lo que perdió hace mucho tiempo, lo que de verdad extrañaba con todo su oscurecido y podrido corazón.

(¿Qué? No quieres que me vaya, o simplemente tienes frio, o ambos) Ella lo dijo en tono burlón antes de refunfuñar y darse la vuelta, pero no tardó mucho en recibir una respuesta, un pequeño golpee, se acercó al huevo, lo toco con su pata, le sorprendió lo frio que estaba, ella miro a los lados, cuando noto que no había nadie tomo las hojas, las reunió alrededor del huevo, exhalo unas llamas de color morado que lo quemaban el huevo, solo le daba calor, este volvió a dar un golpe, Kobayashi se le quedo viendo un rato, por alguna razón en su mente no le llegaba ningún pensamiento sobre aplastarlo, siempre que trataba de hacerlo su mente quedaba en blanco, no se podía imaginar ese escenario.

(¿Por qué ayudo a un huevo? Yo soy la villana de la historia, mi deber es destruir a cada insignificante ser, tu madre no es para nada insignificante, pero tú eres otra historia, no tienes poder, ni pareces poder tenerlo nunca, ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de mí?, en un solo segundo podría hacerte papilla si quisiera) El huevo dio dos toques, ella quedo pasmada, miro el huevo unos segundos, luego sacudió su cabeza, suspiro, cambio su forma a una humana, se sentó frente al huevo, este era mucho más pequeña que ella, lo cual en términos dragones da a conocer lo insignificante que es, lo poco que importa tratar de mantener a ese ser con vida, después de todo, de que le sirve algo así, tan poco a amenazador, solo sería un gasto de tiempo y comida.

(Eres muy pequeña para los estándares, pero por el estado en que encontré a tu madre parece que llevaba años encerrada en ese lugar, el tiempo de eclosión de un huevo es normalmente dos a tres años, tú ya tienes tres y pareces de solo 2 meses, eso no tiene sentido, a menos que no te cuidaran de la manera adecuada, ¿Tu madre te tuvo en cautiverio?) El huevo respondió con un solo golpe, dando a conocer a todos, que Tohru fue un huevo muy débil, pero que de repente obtuvo un gran poder, Kobayashi inmediatamente supo lo que se sentía ser el más débil de la camada, después de todo antes de convertirse en lo que era la cosa más debilucha de todas, gracias al accidente que tuvo cuando tan solo había nacido dos años atrás, pero ahora era uno de los seres más poderosos y terribles del planeta.

(Tranquila, algunos somos olvidados, dejados de lado, se olvidan que eres parte de su grupo, abusan de tu delicado estado, te causan dolor, solo por no ser como ellos, todos lamentablemente somos creaciones de Dios, aun así cuando crezcas más fuerte, inteligente, ágil que ellos, no podrán hacerte más daño, emergerás de la oscuridad en donde te dejaron, obligándote a arrastrarte por el suelo para sobrevivir, ocultándote como un gallina, viviendo una vida miserable, pero al final podrás vengarte ¿Eso no es lo mejor?) Kobayashi se rio en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, estaba algo fastidiada, matar gente gasta mucha energía, bueno no muchas, solo es fastidioso escuchar la misma cosa una y otra vez, que pidan piedad, se tiren al suelo, te besen los pies, algunos traten de atacarte aunque saben que eso es estúpido, otros corriendo, lo mismo de siempre, cada día, cada noche, pero escucho un dos golpes, miro el huevo unos segundos.

(Entonces que, quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todos pasan sobre mí, que se burlen de ti, que te maltraten, que crean que son inmunes a todo daño, algunos tratan de ayudarte pero siempre son interrumpidos por los caramelos lava cerebros de Dios, siempre se hace ver como el bueno y uno como el malo, maldición, él siempre te señala a ti, él también es el malo, si no fuera por su egoísmo, por su loca idea de crear seres inteligentes, de no mantener la paz, de atacarte, no solo eso, mandar a alguien más a que se ensucie las manos, que sea un bastardo que no tiene las agallas de decirle que no a Dios, nosotros le dimos aposento en nuestro reino, nos pagó con nuestra muerte, además de que despellejo a nuestra gente para crearse esa estúpida bata que siempre tiene puesta, manchada con la sangre seca de mi familia, además de su risa, esa asquerosa sonrisa que soltaba mientras asesinaba a todos, pero se olvidó de mí, como siempre se olvidan de mí, pero ahora ese error que cometió viene lista para atacarlo, hacerle papilla, poder vengarse tal y como corresponde, acaso que, ¿Me rindo?) Kobayashi se dio cuenta de que acaba de contarle toda la historia, acaba de darle la razón de porque pelea contra la mayor autoridad de todas, le dijo como quería destruirla, nunca antes había abierto sus pensamientos tan rápido, no siquiera se dio cuenta de que en medio de sus palabras había abrazado el huevo, siento algo húmedo correr por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, miro al huevo, como algo tan pequeño la había llevado a ser abierta con sus pensamientos, solo lo era con sus hermanos quienes la apoyaban siempre, un golpe se hizo presente en medio del silencio, ella miro el huevo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, comenzó a sollozar, lo abrazo suavemente, nunca lo había dicho frente a nadie pero la verdad estaba cansada de todo esto, no llegaba a nada, solo traía más muerte consigo misma, a inocentes también, a todos quienes se cruzaran en su camino, pero no lograba nada, todos siempre apoyaban a Dios, tenían ejércitos más grandes que todo su batallón, tenía algo de miedo a perder a todo y tener que esconderse de todos otra vez, como le gustaría que los pecadores por una buena de vez pagaran sus pecados, ella también los pagaría pero estaría más feliz de ver que se salió con la suya.

(Me arriesgo al rendirme, a lo mejor puedo llegar a un trato con Dios, él podría por una vez en su vida escucharme, nadie más tendría que morir, todos estaríamos en paz, ¿Tu qué crees?) El huevo dio un golpe, Kobayashi sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien, eso de que te escucharan, te da una cálida sensación.

(¿Puedo abrazarte un poco más, me gustas no sé porque, aunque solo eres un huevo?) El huevo dio otro golpe, ella cerro sus ojos y descargo todo su sufrimiento mientras lloraba abrazando el huevo…


	19. Mi pequeña niña

El recuerdo no termino, este pareció transportarse a unos días después de que Kobayashi se lo trajera, ella había creado un nido aún más grande, Kobayashi estaba con el huevo en sus brazos, parecía estar dormida, ella estaba acostada de lado, el huevo simplemente estaba ahí, Kobayashi parecía haberse quedado dormida con Tohru, pero dos personajes entraron en escena, dos humanos que vieron a Kobayashi, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, se acercaron a ella, movieron sus manos, le alejaron el huevo de ella, este dio dos toques, ambos solo se miraron entre sí, Kobayashi ronroneo y se dio la vuelta, ambos sonrieron, pero antes de salir corriendo una mano gigante los agarro, los aplasto, todos escuchamos su huesos tronar, dejaron el huevo caer, con la otra mano ella lo atrapo, dejo a los humanos en el suelo quienes trataron de correr, pero sus piernas estaban rotas, era inútil cualquier escape que intentaran, Kobayashi se acercó a ellos, les obligo a sentarse mientras los amarraba, ambos gritaron pues al poner las cuerdas les rompió las muñecas para que no intentaran nada estúpido, tomo el huevo y lo dejo suavemente en su nido, lo cubrió con unas cuantas hojas, lo lamio un poco para limpiarle la suciedad, se volteo para quedar cara a cara con los humanos que temblando cerraron sus ojos negándose a verla, con un gruñido Kobayashi les obligo a abrir los ojos.

(¿Qué hacen aquí? Solo dejo que los humanos pasen por el portal porque tienen que estar estúpidos para venir a molestarme, a parte atacar mientras duermo que valientes, van a regañarme por lo de la aldea, lo disfrute, me encantaron los gritos y llantos de las mujeres y sus bebes al tratar de salir de las llamas) Uno de ellos le escupió, Kobayashi le saco la lengua y se la corto, la lanzo a cualquier lugar, miro al otro humano que temblando asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a hablar pensando que eso le salvaría la vida aunque era obvio que moriría ese día por entrar en la guarida de ese monstruo que la está mirando, cerro sus ojos, comenzó a llorar, recordó a su esposa, a sus hijos a todos ellos, no podía hacer nada, los dejaría solos en este mundo hostil, todo por esa horrible bestia frente a él, levantando su triste mirada decidió contarle todo, mientras que su amigo de la infancia se desangraba.

(Tú no te mereces ese huevo, tú no te puedes reproducir, mataste a nuestros bebes, a nuestra mujeres, solo por ser un estúpido reptil no significa que nos puedas tratar así, somos hijos de Dios, él se vengara, nos prometió que si le traíamos ese huevo todo acabaría, lo haremos revuelto, será delicioso, nos alimentaríamos todos con su cuerpo sin desarrollar, que te crees, invencible, morirás, nosotros ganaremos, siempre gana el bien y el mal jamás, somos perfectos, tu imperfecta, nosotros disfrutaremos de verte morir asqueroso monstruo) Kobayashi se rio, tomo el huevo, suavemente lo abrazo, lo lamio un poco, antes de sentarse frente al humano, sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

(No es mío, es de alguien más, yo solo lo cuido, pero lo que dices me gusta, siempre quise una hembra con mucho poder, pero una sencilla también me gusta, está decidido, tu serás mi pareja, me reproduciré contigo, tendremos muchos pequeñines ¿Te gusta la idea?) El huevo dio un toque, Kobayashi sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, todas las que estaban en ese escudo se quedaron calladas, lo que unió a Kobayashi y a Tohru para reunirse no fue el gusto de Kobayashi por beber, fue que estaban predestinadas a que se encontrara, se enamoraran y se aparearan, Kobayashi al principio cuando se metió con Tohru se sintió mal pues pensó que había engañado a ese huevo, pero cuando recordó que ese huevo era la hija del Dios de la muerte supo que era Tohru, desde ese día se alegró tanto que no pudo evitar saltar de alegría, abrazar y poder amar a ese pequeño ser que la mantuvo cuerda mientras se hundía en la locura, eso no tiene precio, por ese ella va a luchar enserio ahora, no permitirá que nada ni nadie la aparte de su lado.

(Además yo también soy hija de Dios, tienes que preguntarle a él como es que yo pude casi ganarle en poder, acaso solo siguen sin preguntarse un porque pobres e idiotas humanos, su Dios me tiene miedo, sabe que puedo hacer caer a su imperio, yo no soy perfecta es cierto, pero tu Dios tampoco lo es, el creo el mal, lo dejo crecer, ahora que es más grande que él, ya no sabe qué hacer, ni a donde correr, no le daría mucha fe, además si alguno de ustedes toca ese huevo, me los sirvo yo de desayuno, no que digo, ya es hora de este) Kobayashi abrió sus fauces, se devoro al humano junto su amigo, cuando termino de comer se limpió con las manos la sangre que quedaba en su boca, se acercó al huevo que dio dos toques, Kobayashi suspiro, se acercó al huevo, lo rodeo con su cola mientras se acostaba a su lado, lo abrazo mientras bostezaba, aún tenía un poco de sueño, trato de dormir pero el huevo no dejaba de dar varios toques, algo irritada ella levanto su mirada para ver que quería, este siguió dando toques, finalmente ella decidió responderle.

(No te debo explicaciones, lo hice porque se lo merecían, te querían hacer tu desayuno, no permitiría que nadie te tocara eres mi pequeña niña, mi querida Tohru, te ayudare a crecer serás mi esposa, desde pequeña te tratare como mía, nunca te dejare sola, aunque no te preocupes tendré cuidado contigo, te daré tu espacio y todo, pero cuando pueda, te dejare con mis hijos, los criaremos juntos, te gustara, yo iría cazar mientras tú los cuidas, no puedo esperar para poder verte ya, estoy tan enamorada de ti) Kobayashi abrazo el huevo un rato, cerro sus ojos, todo quedo en silencio, Tohru se dejó caer de rodillas, esto era demasiada información para ella, no entendía bien lo que sucedía, todo simplemente le decía que desde que fue un huevo su corazón le perteneció a Kobayashi, siempre se sintió parte de ella, no pudo evitar sentirse bien sabiendo que Kobayashi y ella siempre estarían juntas, pero le preocupa todo eso, desde pequeña su padre no le dijo nada, su mente estaba llena de preguntas, buscaría respuesta a penas le chica despertara de sus recuerdos.

(Perdón amor, soy una idiota ven acá, te diré todo, todo lo que quieras saber, te quiero mucho mi pequeña Tohru) Llenándola de besos Kobayashi tomo el huevo en sus brazos, luego lo puso en su espalda, se convirtió en dragón, miro a su alrededor entonces se empezó a mover, Tohru tomo la piedra, se la llevo con ella, Kanna cargo a los heridos mientras que seguía a la dragona que quería saber lo que pasaría después, llegamos a una especia de templo de pierda, Kobayashi dejo al huevo al lado de ella, luego toco suavemente la pared del templo mientras miraba al suelo.

(No es fácil tener un buen tiempo en toda esta guerra aunque contigo a mi lado eso es diferente, lubrica tus armas y aumenta las apuestas, quiero que escuches con atención, veras solo hay cinco letras, "Matar" y dar "La paz" al mismo tiempo es imposible, eso es lo que tú quieres que haga y algo que yo también quiero, pero huele a algo que he olvidado, que deseo muerto, envuelto y enterrado, hoy no seré la buena, ni alguien malo tal vez,, soy una pequeña niña que fue dejada a su cuenta, pero alguien, está en mi camino) Ella quito el musgo que tenía el templo mostrando que era una especie de retrato del Dios de la muerte, esta tenía una sonrisa que jamás se vio en su rostro, nadie pensaba que eso podría ser real.

(¿Que debo decidir? Si has de vivir o morir, si al cielo tú te fueras, nadie lloraría por ti, no te ha de extrañar, para ti mi corazón está congelado hasta el final, cierra puertas y las persianas de tu castillo, porque tu ha llegado) El huevo dio varios toques, estaba insistiendo, diciéndole que quería saber más, esa información no la dejaba satisfecha, a la Tohru de ese mundo tampoco, ella quiera saber que era de lo que hablaba, Kobayashi asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a Tohru, la levanto del suelo en donde estaba, la lamio suavemente, disfrutando de toda la atención que recibía le estaba encantando, de hecho la estaba enamorando cada vez más, aunque la madre de Tohru estuviera al tanto de eso, sería peor si la desafiara, solo le quedaba dejarla hacer lo que quiera con su huevo, pero al menos lo protegía.  
(Vamos a pasear en una lugar lleno de recuerdos) Ella entro en el templo seguida de Tohru, ella sostenía esa piedra como si no hubiese un mañana, Kobayashi volvió a dejar el huevo en el suelo mientras quitaba el musgo de las otras pinturas, todo parecía ser una especie de homenaje al Dios de la muerte, todo era sobre el junto con bestias parecidas a Kobayashi a su alrededor.

(Matar y gustar siempre apesta, el trataba de ocultarse detrás de esa mascara pero sus palabras al hacerlo fueron "Si no lo hago soy cobarde, mientras que mil de ellos caen tú eres quien los sigue" Es cierto complacer a todos apesta, pero luego no afirmes que solo lo hacías ebrio y mientras todos caen muertos, yo con diez bebidas, sigo cuerda) Ella golpeo el piso, unos escombros casi caen en su preciado huevo, ella lo protegió con su ala mientras le daba otro beso.

(Te tengo en mis manos, con las mismas reglas tu y yo jugamos, pero tu tras con la verdad engañarme, pero tú crees que no me doy cuenta, yo aún puedo enfadarme, hay gente que se cree invencible como tu padre, el en estas pinturas mostraba una verdad disfrazada, es por eso que nunca confié en el, nadie en la vida real es tan amable, siempre hay un lado oscuro lleno de maldad) Kobayashi levanto el huevo para que viera todo, aunque no podía ver ella podía sentir los sentimientos impregnados en ese lugar, al principio es gozo y felicidad pero luego es puro terror sufrimiento, miedo.  
(Aunque si yo pudiera elegir, a un rio te podría lanzar, o una cerveza envenenar, no lo niego, sé que no te voy a extrañar de hecho yo lo voy a disfrutar, O te podría enterrar mientras tu corazón sigue latiendo lentamente, pero a lo mejor tu sobrevives y con un cuchillo me intentarías matar, como la venganza que planeo contra ti, tu no lo quieres ver pero yo voy tras de ti, con mis garras llenas de sangre, tu muerte es lo quiero, sin antes desahogarme, no permitiré que te escapes, tu cometiste ese error, ahora mírame, soy una ser casi todo poderoso, con solo una mano yo te podría asesinar, pero hay tanto camino que recorrer para llegar a ti, no te preocupes querido rival, no solo tu morirás, matare a todos tus cómplices, no me importa por quien tengo que pasar para llegar a ti, ten por seguro que llegare a ti, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo perderás todo, como yo lo perdí por tu culpa) Ella le hablaba a una estatua de piedra que tenía la misma sonrisa que la pintura, ella solo la rodeaba mientras hablaba, al final de su discurso se quedó en frente del huevo, lo levanto con sus patas, lo toco con la mayor suavidad posible no lo quería dañar, si lo hiciera no podría soportarlo.

(¿Satisfecha?) El huevo dio un toque, más o menos entendía su sed de venganza, era cierto, no puedes matar mientras le gustas a los demás era algo imposible de pedir menos con ese trasfondo, aunque ese huevo tenía todo claro, Tohru aún seguía sin entender nada, se estaba empezando a frustrar, quería una respuesta que le dijera todo lo que paso, pero Kobayashi parece no escucharla, solo la deja a la expectación.


	20. Locura

(Kobayashi me conociste antes de todo esto) Tohru al terminar la ilusión se fue a confrontar a Kobayashi, ella estaba en el suelo, salir y entrar de esos recuerdos la dejo bastante mareada, trataba de pararse pero se tropezaba, Tohru la atrapo antes de que se cayera al suelo, Kobayashi se quedó un rato disfrutando del calor de Tohru, en efecto ella la conoció cuando tan solo era un pequeño huevo, lo cuido con su vida, literalmente murió protegiéndola, para ser honesta protegió al huevo en un principio para aparearse con algo que no se pudiera quejar, con su descendencia asegurada nadie ni nada la podría detener, pero ese huevo trato sus problemas psicológicos solo usando un sí o un no, algo tan simple fue lo que elimino la cordura de Kobayashi y la mantuvo loca, ahora que ese huevo es toda una mujer eso significaba dos cosas, la primera seria su descendencia, ambas ya se querían aparear, estaban listas para eso, pero ahora no era el momento más adecuado, Kobayashi quedaría destrozada si perdiera al huevo por una pelea, y la segunda que es el punto más importante, su cordura, lamentablemente el poder te vuelve loco, pero es hipócrita tratar de discernir entre la cordura y la locura, el detalle es que, hay dos polos opuestos, ser un cuerdo en un mundo de locos es bueno, te mantiene alejado de perder tus metas, pero eso significa hundirse en la locura de mantenerte a flote, mientras que si te hundes en la locura puede que te liberes de tu jaula, que vueles libre mientras disfrutas de ese mundo distorsionado al que tu llamas hogar, solo tú lo entiendes y es lo más hermoso de todo, el problema es que llega a un punto en donde tú mismo tratas de detenerte, porque sabes que has llegado demasiado lejos, ese era Kobayashi antes de hablar con Tohru, su mente se concentraba en aniquilar a todos, pero en sus adentros, su yo interior más puro que no fue corrompido, luchaba por detenerla, quería que parara, eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos, incluso para los parámetros de esa corrompida sociedad, pero el problema es que, Kobayashi no puede vivir en la cordura, solo puede hacerlo en la locura, pero esta la consume, necesita algo que la mantenga a raya, la deje de lado, deje que siga con su extrema locura sin pasarse a hundirse en ella, porque tarde o temprano te arrepientes de cosas que hiciste y no puedes revivir.

(La cordura, no, solo hay cosas espantosas que no podrás enfrentar que pueden destruir el control de tu voluntad) Kobayashi se paró mirando a los ojos a Tohru, ella estaba completamente confundida, no sabía que quería decir, trago saliva mientras asentía con la cabeza, escucharía a Kobayashi como lo hacía cuando era un huevo, no recordaba para nada esa época, a lo mejor era demasiado joven para recordarlo, o necesitaba un incentivo, algo que le permitiera traer a flote esos recuerdos de su tiempo con Kobayashi antes de que naciera, de que pudiera ver el mundo destrozado, una guerra que creo… Kobayashi, eso era su única conclusión, el monstruo que empezó todo, el que puso las cartas sobre la mesa y obligo a las dos razas a pelearse sin un motivo aparente, que por su sed de venganza condeno por miles de años a todos con una guerra que parecía eterna, día tras día todo era lo mismo, te levantabas escuchando las bajas que hubo ese día, varios familiares llorando, a ti no te importa lo único que quieres es salvar tu trasero en medio de esto, provocado por alguien que ya ni siquiera nadie se acuerda que existe o existio, solo luchan sin razón aparente porque así fue como crecieron, como vieron su mundo, como le ven y como será hasta que alguno de los dos gane, o se den cuenta de la estupidez que hacen, que paren con toda esta masacre aunque suene mal eso nunca pasara, la paz es la idealización perfecta de algo, una utopía donde todos piensan igual y nadie duda sobre lo que lo rodea, nadie quiere algo diferente, claro que es imposible, de hecho si llegara a pasar probablemente sería una tiranía porque siempre estarán los lados opuestos de algo, aunque sin algo el otro no puede existir haciéndolo un concepto vacío.

(Cosas que ni en tus peores pesadillas has llegado a imaginar y con las que aunque lo intentes muchas veces, no puedes luchar contra ellas, solo puedes hacerles frente uniéndote a ellas pero manteniéndote lejos de sus extremos, ser algo neutro, que se mantenga de un lado pero en realidad sea del otro, que solo una persona que este contigo te pueda manejar para que estés en el centro, pero que esa persona se pueda mantener por si sola en ese lugar sin necesidad de nadie, que te quiera ayudar porque te ama con todo su corazón) Kobayashi tomo las manos de Tohru, las puso en su rostro mientras se restregaba contra estas mientras ronroneaba, Saikawa entendía a la perfección las palabras de Kobayashi, ella se acercó a Kanna, la tomo de la cadera, a diferencia de Kobayashi ella no quería dar más rodeos, iría al grano sin dar muchos rodeos, se acercó a oído de la chica, susurro unas palabras que la hicieron llorar mientras asentía muchas veces con la cabeza, Saikawa cargo a la chica en sus brazos mientras la besaba y se la llevaba a un lugar más privado, mientras que Takiya ya se había ido, él ni siquiera dijo algo, creyó que todo estaba claro, solo se fue, a diferencia de sus hermanos de otra madre Kobayashi daba rodeos antes de llegar al tema principal del que estaba hablando, simplemente lo hace para transmitir sus sentimientos y explicar todo lo que pasa por su mente, es algo con lo que nació, con lo que vivirá , aunque suene fastidioso, para Tohru era un detalle muy importante, porque durante 1 año trato de que Kobayashi no fuera tan cerrada con ella, que le dijera todo lo que sentía, que finalmente lo hiciera la hacía muy feliz aunque no fuera de la manera en que lo deseaba.

(La cordura es más frágil que el cristal, con un simple golpee justo en el lugar en que más te duele, el único punto vulnerable de todo tu ser, se acaba de un momento a otro, te deja aturdido pero feliz, porque ya no te pueden hacer más daño, te dejan completamente vivo pero sigues siendo muy feliz, desde ese momento solo eres tu contra el mundo pero no puedes vivir así, quieres a alguien que se quede contigo hasta el final de tu aventura porque pelear por ti mismo es completamente egoísta, pelear por tu propia victoria es increíblemente infeliz, si peleas por una idea no lo es tanto pero si peleas por todo un pueblo, eres el maldito amo, porque no haces algo porque quieres lo haces porque lo amas, porque quieres hacer que todos griten y festejen diciendo que lo lograron gracias a ti) Kobayashi beso uno de las manos de Tohru, prosiguió a acercarse a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, la beso suavemente, Tohru se quedó quieta, pero luego correspondió el beso, metió su lengua en la boca de su amante, con suavidad la paso por cada parte que podía tocar, mientras sentía a su pareja haciéndole lo mismo pero con una habilidad mayor a la suya, no sabe de donde lo saco pero supones que cada vez que su lengua toco tu lugar especial, aprendió a como satisfacerte solo a ti, parece que se mueve con el propósito de llegar en lo más profundo de tu ser, ella abrió sus ojos vio como todos sus amigos la miraban sin decir nada, solo observaban todo al fin y al cabo tenían miedo de despertar la ira de Kobayashi si la interrumpían.

(Cuando algo que te juraron que nunca pasaría sucede, tratas de darte una explicación mundana sobre lo que viste, sobre lo que creíste imposible, sobre todo cuando quien debía protegerte te dijo que eso nunca pasaría, solo te llenaron la cabeza de mentiras, pero nunca te prepararon para la guerra inminente que se viene a toda velocidad contra ti, corres tratando de escapar, te mientes a ti misma creyendo que todo es un sueño, que todo lo que ves es una mentira que cuando abras los ojos te des cuenta, pero solo haces explicaciones para no perder una batalla que nunca podrás ganar) Tohru tuvo que sostener a Kobayashi que se dejó caer de rodillas, con una ráfaga de viento alejo a todos de ella, comenzó llorar mientras sentía como sus recuerdos la mataban, todo eso la torturaba, ella creía que si no hubiera sido tan terca tal vez solo con un poco de suerte todos estarían aquí, a su lado, tendría una gran vida junto a su especie, eso no quería decir que no fuera feliz lo era solo que no sentía que fuera como tal su familia, pueden ser las personas más cercanas a ti pero el calor de una madre no se compara con nada, solo había una cosa que podía compararse, el calor de los brazos de tu amante, poder acostarte en medio de estos para no tener que preocuparte de nada mas, solo disfrutar de su calor, aunque lo mejor no es abrazarla, lo mejor es tenerla debajo de ti mientras le muestras todo tu amor por ella, que pida que sigas, que mientras haces ese acto erótico sepas que después viene una vida larga y placentera, donde te preocupas de estar a su lado y proteger a tus hijos.

(No te puedes reparar por tu cuenta, menos una explicación pueril, cuando solo te queda sucumbir ante la locura, los locos son mas felices, te lo digo como matiz de que yo tengo experiencia en ser feliz, contigo Tohru, sé que lo soy y siempre lo seré si te tengo a mi lado, solo que la cordura está hecha a partir de las cosas normales que los demás viven como idiotas normales y cobardes, tu y yo, somos diferentes vemos más allá de eso)Kobayashi se puso sobre una de sus rodillas, levanto la falda de Tohru, paso suavemente su lengua por su omanko, eso tomo por sorpresa a Tohru, eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

(Uno tiene miedo de conocer las cosas que están fuera de tu sociedad, de cómo te lo enseñaron, de lo que se supone te protege, pero hay cosas de las que desconoces, como la locura, pero no te preocupes, déjame todo a mí, después de todo acabarías loca de todos modos) Pasando su lengua Kobayashi comenzó a practicarle sexo oral a Tohru, bajo sus pantis, cerro sus ojos mientras disfrutaba del sabor de Tohru, aunque ella no se pudo sostener por mucho tiempo la habilidosa lengua de Kobayashi la hizo sucumbir dejándole caer hacia atrás, su cola inconscientemente la sostuvo con suavidad, esta pareció tomar vida propia como la de Kobayashi ya que se dirigió a complacerla, Kobayashi gimió mientras disfrutaba del toqueteo de la cola de Tohru, quería inyectar su péndulo pero quería decirle sus sentimientos a Tohru antes de dejar todo su líquido para crear una noche increíble con la chica, Kobayashi saco lengua lo más que pudo, la metió dentro de la intimidad de Tohru mientras ella gemía y sostenía su cabeza más cerca de su zona especial, metiendo su lengua hasta el útero de la chica la penetro, ella se retorció de placer, mientras que su cola, viajaba por los pantalones de la chica para introducirse dentro de ella dándole una increíble sensación, cerrando sus ojos ambas se corrieron al unísono, dándose todo el amor del mundo.

(Tohru ¿Tú te casarías conmigo? No sería algo formal pero creo que sería suficiente para estos mphgg…) Sin antes seguir Tohru beso a la chica, se separó para asentir una y otra vez con la cabeza, Kobayashi sonrió, acerco su péndulo a Tohru, lo clavo en su costado, excitada Tohru se puso en cuatro esperando la mano de Kobayashi para darle lo que más le gustaba…


	21. Debes pagar

(¿Oye Kobayashi, te puedo preguntar algo? Si no quieres responder no hay problema) Kobayashi estaba abrazando a Tohru, luego de proponerle matrimonio las dos se fueron a su nido en medio de la acción, habían parado hace poco, ambas estaban exhaustas de tanto hacerlo, había sido una noche bastante loca, se tocaban como si fuera la última vez que lo harían, Kobayashi le daba mucho más amor a Tohru, quería que ella se sintiera su centro de atención, porque lo era, sin ella, probablemente Kobayashi no estaría ahí disfrutando del placer de estar viva, probablemente habría muerto de manera horrible, nunca reviviría su alma pasando entre los milenios para finalmente llegar al cuerpo de Kobayashi, conocer a Tohru y finalmente volver a su forma original como un reptil.

(Depende de cual sea la pregunta, hay cosas que creo que aún no estas lista para saber) Kobayashi acaricio la cabeza de Tohru, su amor que ya de por si era muy grande había crecido de manera exponencial en los últimos días, descubrir que Tohru, su prometida era ese huevo que la rescato de caer en desgracia, la mujer a quien amaba, la que la salvo cuando tan solo era una pequeña cría, estaba en sus brazos disfrutando de su calor después de haberle demostrado con toda su fuerza su amor, Tohru cerro sus ojos, se acercó al pecho de su amante, la pregunta era muy rara, pero era lógica, al menos para Tohru, pero por lo que vio en el cuerpo de su amante, las cortadas que tenía, las cicatrices, todo eso podía seguir afectando a Kobayashi y que tal si una pregunta descuidada la hiciera enojar, que dejara de hablarle por preguntarle tal cosa, en este momento lo que ella menos quería era alejarse de Kobayashi, por lo que vio las cosas se podían descontrolar dentro de poco, si no se cuidaba podía estar en el lugar equivocado y terminar muy mal herida o peor, muerta, aunque ahora ella se preguntaba una cosa, si el Dios de la muerte está muerto, ¿Quién es su sucesor? En teoría seria su única heredera es decir ella misma, pero el cambio de puesto ya debería haber sucedido, eso quiere decir que Dios ya sabe lo que le paso a su lacayo, que no sabe cómo proceder o que él no sabe nada, que cuando se entere y descubra quien es la sucesora, que de hecho está saliendo con quien mato al Dios las cosas se pondrán feas, porque como remarca la ley solo el sucesor de mayor edad tomara el lugar de un Dios caído, pero eso nunca había sucedido, es prácticamente imposible tener el suficiente poder para hacerle frente a un Dios, pero matarlo ya es otro nivel, ese nivel de poder es imposible de reunirse, al menos eso es lo que se cree, porque antes de poder tenerlo ya estás muerto o muy viejo para pelear, Kobayashi superaba esa regla, ella tenía mucho poder, demasiado, lo demostró matando a su padre, eso quiere decir que van detrás de ella, ningún Dios dejaría eso así como así. La otra y la más importante es ¿Cómo? Esa era la mayor duda de Tohru, como es que sigue viva después de morir, como llego a tener tanto poder y no morir en el intento, ella estaba rompiendo todas las reglas, todo lo que se creía acerca del poder era mentira, si había un ser que llegaba a tener más poderes de Dios, de hecho hay tres de ellos que lo poseen por lo que Tohru creía, que están vivos después de muchos milenios, que parecen querer matar a Dios, no a uno de ellos, si no al mayor de todos ellos.

(¿Por qué no lo mataste antes? Parece que tenías el poder de hacerlo, pero nunca lo hiciste, para ti matar a mi padre fue pan comido, así que Dios no debía ser un reto muy grande para ti, eso no me explica porque no lo mataste antes, te quitabas un problema de encima, además ¿Cómo? Tienes un poder completamente descomunal, eso nunca lo había visto jamás, de hecho ni lo creí posible, así que tengo la necesidad de preguntar, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas viva después de todo esto? Es demasiado confuso para mi) Kobayashi miro al suelo, se volteo dándole la espalda a Tohru, pensó muy bien que responderle y que no decirle, ella no le quería ocultar todo, pero hay cosas que aún no debe saber, no quería que la mente de Tohru se saturara de información, ella debe entender poco a poco la historia, lo que le preocupa es el tiempo que tiene para decirle todo, ella puede mantenerse a su ritmo, pero no puede manejar el de otros, a su alrededor las noticias van a empezar a correr, Dios se va a preguntar qué demonios es lo que sucede en la tierra, descubrirá lo que le sucedió a su compañero el Dios de la muerte, sabrá que Kobayashi estaba de vuelta, puede que hayan pasado muchos milenios, pero él sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pagar las consecuencias de lo que hizo, pero de seguro pensaba que por ser Dios era intocable, pero él sabía muy bien lo cerca que estuvo Kobayashi de destruirlo, que solo le faltaba muy poco, pero su propio corazón revivido por Tohru no se lo permitía, quería creer que la esperanza podía seguir, pero en sus entrañas ella sabía que las cosas acabarían de esa manera.

(Te diré lo primero, pero lo segundo tiene que esperar, aun no estas completamente preparada para saber qué fue lo que soy realmente respecto al real origen de mi poder, te diré una pequeña parte pero el otro lado es demasiado para ti, no es porque no te quiera decir, es porque siento que si te lo digo te voy a causar más estrés, además cuando tienes un poder como el tuyo y te estresas, nada bueno saldrá de eso, mira Tohru, sé que no te gusta mucho la idea, pero es lo mejor para las dos, te lo prometo, eres mi prometida, mi futura esposa, mi Tohru, la mujer a quien amo y voy a proteger) Tohru asintió con la cabeza, beso suavemente a Kobayashi, se sentó en el nido, Kobayashi se sentó a su lado, la miro a los ojos, suspiro, entonces sintió como Tohru le dio una pequeña lamida en el rostro, ella la volteo a mirar, cerro sus ojos, sintió de inmediato los suaves labios de Tohru en los suyos, tomo a la chica del trasero y se la subió a sus piernas, paso su mano por su espalda hasta su trasero, le dio una pequeña nalgada antes de separarse y abrir sus ojos, Tohru le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, la miro a los ojos esperando su respuesta.

(Sé que es mucha información pero, técnicamente mi padre es Dios, mi madre tuvo un embarazo espontaneo, nunca había tenido relaciones con ningún otro ser, así que se supone que Dios la embarazo, según ella Dios le pidió el favor personalmente, ella accedió pues pensó que siendo la pareja de Dios yo tendría una muy buena vida, pero nunca fue así, él pensó que si alguien sabía lo que había hecho el perdería prestigio por lo tanto se quedaría sin adoradores, por lo que opto por un plan B, le invento a mi madre que por una que otra razón nadie podía saber que yo era Hija de Dios, mayormente porque los que iban en contra de su culto me intentarían matar, mi madre de inmediato acepto no decir nada, no quería que nada malo me pasara a mí, su cría, nunca le dijo al pueblo de donde había salido yo, pero a ellos no les importaba, que naciera otro de su especie los hacia muy felices, pero el detalle es que, alguien, un mortal reptil se enteró de lo que él había hecho, por supuesto a él no le gusto) Tohru estaba pasmada, por lo que todos sabían jamás Dios había tenido una pareja, menos un hijo bien conocido, solo se podía tener entre Dioses, después de todo ellos tenían otras responsabilidades, se van a divertir y ya, no era muy grave después de todo sus hijos no vivían mucho, la mayoría moría a mano de otros Dioses, o morían en circunstancias inesperadas y extrañas, siempre decían que eran naturales por una maldición que les lanzaron para que no llenaran la tierra con pequeños semi-dioses que quieren ser el único Dios en toda la faz de los universo, que ella le dijera eso era poco creíble, pero al ver su poder no tenía duda, Kobayashi tenía que tener un origen de la realeza para tener ese gran poder, pero por lo que ha entendido Tohru, Kobayashi tiene muchísimos años, que nació en una época totalmente diferente a la de Tohru, en una especie diferente a la suya, en un mundo también diferente, las separaban millones de años, cosa que le preocupo a Tohru porque las costumbres de Kobayashi son totalmente desconocidas para ella, eso le da un poco de miedo, porque parece que Kobayashi sabe todo acerca de su mundo.

(Tu padre fue quien lo descubrió, pero él no era como tú lo conocías, él era muy amable, era una gran persona, muy conocido por el viejo mundo, cariñoso, muy simpático, pero él tenía un deseo, él quería repartir su amor por todo el mundo, el descubrió por casualidad la historia de mi madre, al principio no hizo nada pero cuando vio una oportunidad de volverse inmortal de inmediato la tomo, a Dios no le gustó la idea, pensó en matarlo pero él era muy conocido, descubrirían lo que le paso, así que decidió conceder su deseo, pero no de la forma que piensas, él lo convirtió en el Dios de la muerte, el trato de negarse pero ya no había vuelta atrás, siguió las ordenes, eso lo destrozo, el amable reptil carismático se convirtió en un dragón amargado, era muy infeliz, quería morir, pero poco a poco empezó a tomarle el gusto a su trabajo, su amabilidad se fue al desagüe, no era el mismo de antes, todo los sabían, pero no se metían con él, era el Dios de la muerte, el poder lo segó, quiso tener más, por lo que amenazo a Dios una vez más, lo que no sabía era que Dios le tenía una pequeña misión que acabaría con sus amenazas, pero lo concedería el poder que quería a cambio de un favor completamente indigno) Tohru se sorprendió aún más, su padre era solo un reptil que se transformó en Dios por un chantaje, que no era como ella lo conoció, que realmente era muy cariñoso con la gente, que era muy amable, eran palabras que no encajaban para nada con su padre, eso no tenía sentido para ella.

(Tenía que matar a mi pueblo, se metió un día, nos dijo que una plaga había acabado con muchos, era mentira, pero todos les creímos, era el Dios de la muerte después de todo, pasaron días, él era muy amable y comprensivo, lo adoramos tanto que le hicimos un templo en su honor, pero yo me aburría estando encerrada, así que un día me fugue, note que los pueblos vecinos estaban bien, yo quería avisarle a tu padre que todo estaba bien ahora, que gracias a él todos estábamos bien, pero cuando llegue, todo estaba completamente arrasado, todos estaban muertos, yo identifique a su asesino, era tu padre, lo vi, como mataba mis conocidos, mis amigos, a mi especie, la última fue mi madre, la dejo moribunda, yo me quede atrás, no podía hacer nada, él le dijo "¿QUIÉN TE DIJO QUE LA VIDA ERA JUSTA" Con esa voz grave mientras la golpeaba, cuando se fue, me acerque a ella, me dijo lo que realmente era, me pidió que por favor perdonara a mi padre por lo que hizo, que solo me mantuviera alejada de todo, recuerdo que me metí debajo de su brazo y espere a que muriera, cuando abrí mis ojos ella ya estaba fría, tuve que escapar y sobrevivir como podía, pero cuando descubrí mi potencial quería demandarle a Dios una respuesta sobre lo que hizo, pero no lo que quiso hacer, me asesino, yo podría haberlo hecho antes pero quería creer que el solo había actuado por presión, quería que se disculpara y se comportara como un padre de verdad, pero era obvio que no le importaba un comino, ahora yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él está sentado en el trono, me vengare de él, no me importa que es lo tenga que hacer, hare que se arrepienta de lo que hizo) Kobayashi golpeo el suelo, su nido resistió el impacto pero casi se rompe, Tohru tembló un poco, pero abrazo a Kobayashi quien se rompió, recordaba a su madre, pidiéndole como último deseo que no lo hiciera, pero a ella tenía que, él debe aprender que solo es un Dios más, que debe morir por utilizar su poder a su favor, que debía pagar las consecuencias…


	22. Morir

Tohru se sentó en el nido, aún tenía mucha información que procesar, Kobayashi ya se había calmado, estaba abrazándose a sí misma, el dolor que sentía seguía presente pero estaba recordando como soportarlo con facilidad, ambas no se decían ni una sola palabra, aunque le quedaba a Kobayashi decirle otra verdad a Tohru, ella espero a que Tohru le hiciera más preguntas sobre quien era y la historia de cómo llego a este punto solo para aclararle todo, si le decía lo último Tohru se quedaría callada el resto del día, pero no tenían más tiempo que ese, les quedaban muchas cosas que hacer, eran tantas que Kobayashi estaba pensando ir de una vez por todas hacia el reto final aunque sabia la estupidez que eso significaba porque Dios en ese momento ya estaría preparado para lo que sucediera, Kobayashi necesitaba ayuda, una muy grande porque si no todos habían a perder mucho, mas ella, después de todo ya había vuelto a la vida, eso no se ve dos veces, o tal vez si, después de todo su alma era inmortal, jamás podría morir como tal solo se transportaría al cuerpo de otra cosa, desde animales hasta humanos, pero para despertar necesitaría un incentivo para levantarse a cobrar venganza otra vez o al menos intentarlo como pueda.

(Tengo otra duda Kobayashi, sé que será difícil para ti contarme pero quiero saber toda la verdad, porque parece que esto solo es comienzo de algo que durara mucho tiempo y por lo que veo nos tomara la mayor parte de ese tiempo reconstruir todo, tener una sociedad estable, poder crecer, enfrentarnos a Dios y acabar con todos, si tu historia es cierta todos quienes son culpables deben de morir sin importar quienes sean, ningún Dios tiene derecho a estar en un trono cuando se ha manchado las manos de sangre de alguno de sus pueblos, todos le rinden homenaje a ese estúpido, algunos saben la verdad y están en contra de sus reglas aunque eso signifique la muerte o ser condenado de por vida a ser el villano de la historia. Sin importar que en realidad no lo sea, lastimosamente él es más grande que tú y yo, nadie puede meterse con él, lo respaldan demasiadas personas, por eso es que nadie investiga quien es en realidad, pero yo si lo sé, cuando era pequeña mi padre hablaba ocasionalmente con él, yo lo conocí, sé que no es como uno piensa, no parece un Dios de verdad, algo dentro de él está podrido, todos quienes lo ven en persona lo saben, nadie puede ser perfecto, ser el creador de la vida no da una excepción, todos cometemos errores pero lo suyo no fue uno, él quería ver la sangre derramarse por el suelo, igual que quería verme a mi muerta, solo porque yo no seguía su palabra me tacho de pecadora, me encantaría mostrarle a todos la verdad, por eso tienes que decirme, si eres tan poderosa, si Dios en ese momento no tenía casi nada de poder ¿Cómo fue capaz de derrotarte como si fuera algo completamente normal? Porque sé que no peleaste, tu cicatriz me dice que tú te dejaste matar por el) Kobayashi miro hacia un lado ignorando la mirada de Tohru, eso era algo complicado de explicar, después de todo se puede decir que Tohru tenía la culpa de que la mataran, esa no era su intención ella solo era un huevo, pero aun así si no fuera por Tohru hoy en ese momento ambas estarían muertas, Tohru por el ataque de Dios y Kobayashi lo estaría porque nunca volvería su alma inmortal, así que de eso ambas ganaron bastante, aunque claro la que más sufrió de las dos fue Kobayashi, Dios no la mato directamente, solo le hizo una herida mortal en espalda, espero a que se muriera lentamente mientras la torturaba de diversas maneras para luego matarla definitivamente, eso claramente no era un Dios, era un monstruo que por alguna razón quiso crear vida. A lo mejor lo hizo para divertirse con ella, ver como se mataban entre sí, ver cómo eran destructivos sin importar que, a lo mejor le impresiono que el pueblo de Kobayashi fuera ajeno a matarse entre sí, por eso pensó que sería bueno que su cría fuera de ese lugar, más bien lo hacía porque parecía que sacaría un buen beneficio de ahí, si su hija era la persona más pura y pacifica después de varios eventos traumáticos Dios podría decir que esa era la muestra de que tan puro era el, pero solo sería una fachada para que nadie sospechara como era realmente, si alguien en esos tiempos donde todo apenas estaba comenzando todo se tornaría muy difícil para él, probablemente terminaría muriendo, pero no lo pensó muy bien, a lo mejor lo hizo así porque estaba apurado en demostrar que él era un ser completamente misericordioso, el dador de vida, el que la creo para que tuviéramos el placer de movernos, de sentir que es estar vivos, que el en su gran amor por todos nos trajo aquí a una tierra perfecta para que creciéramos como personas, como dragones, como cualquier otra especie inteligente creada por él, pero al ver las matanzas él se sentiría tan mal, al ver a sus propios hijos pelearse entre sí sin razón alguna, esa nunca fue su intención, por eso envió a la vida a su hija, para mostrarles que el aún se interesaba en todos ellos, pero la realidad fue diferente, el creo vida solo para ver como convivían entre sí, pero al ver que solo se peleaban entre si decidió ver quien ganaba, pero los humanos en clara desventaja empezaron a adorar a Dios cosa que los otros no hacían, por lo que se decidió que tenía que unirse a ese bando, haciendo enojar aun más al otro, que decidido se fue en contra de Dios, al menos la mayoría de ellos, otros no hicieron nada, mientras que el resto trato de mantener el orden entre su especie.

Pero Dios en un pensamiento rápido se dijo a si mismo que sería una buena idea, pero no cayó en cuenta de cómo se vería que un Dios embrazara a alguien para tener a su hija, sonaría raro, mucho más en esa época, probablemente lo hubieran visto como algo asqueroso y enfermo, aunque ahora se veía como una especie de milagro, que todos debían adorarlo sea como sea, en esa época no, probablemente mataran al bebe, luego irían a por Dios porque lo que hizo fue en extremo raro, por eso él pensó que ocultarlo sería mejor, con una mentira que en parte era verdadera, la verdad él no se preocupaba por su hija se preocupaba más por su reputación, sin eso era prácticamente nada porque los Dioses viven de las plegarias que le hacen, viven de lo que la gente cree, si ellos no creen el Dios pierde mucho poder y es vulnerable a un ataque de otro ser, pero si es uno que es increíblemente adorado nadie se metería con él, porque es adorado por todos, que te metieras con él era una firma de muerte, nadie ni nada sobreviviría a ese encuentro, a menos que fuera su hija que sabe cómo derrotarlo el detalle es querer hacerlo.

(Es una historia que tiene que ver contigo, mira, un día cuando estaba descansando me llego un mensaje de Dios, recuerda que estaba hablando contigo sobre hacer un trato con Dios, pues, según el mensaje él quería hablar conmigo sobre eso, dijo que quería que fuera algo formal de padre a hija, me emocione bastante después de todo todas las conversaciones que he tenido con mi padre terminaron en algo violento, así que me empecé a preparar me puse ropa formal, me organice bastante para darle una impresión diferente a la que tenia de mi después de todo lo que paso, ya sabes, destruí varios pueblos que lo adoraban con locura, cuando discutí con él por primera vez mate a un pueblo de no más de 10 personas, recuerdo que a todas las torture y mate lentamente, espere la respuesta de Dios, yo solo quería llamar su atención, pero cuando hablo conmigo dijo que dejara de molestarlo, lo que intentaba hacer para él era completamente insignificante, así que fui subiendo de nivel poco a poco matando a todos a mi paso, la verdad solo quería que el de una buena vez admitiera mi existencia, le dijera a todos que paso con mi pueblo, les diera un porque, además quería una disculpa de tu padre y de el mío, pero claro a el siguió sin importarle un comino lo que yo pensara así que decidí que tenía que hacer algo más fuerte, así que empecé a arrasar civilizaciones enteras, lo cual si llamo su atención pero se seguía negando a mí, así que arrase su pueblo principal para que supiera que no me había a detener nadie, así que supongo que él se enteró de esa manera de tu existencia y de mi cariño especial hacia ti, así que lo vio como una oportunidad) Kobayashi se acostó en el nido, estaba cansada de tanto recordar pero le tocaba la parte más dolorosa y al mismo tiempo muy sentimental acerca de cómo fue su muerte, aunque no fuera como uno se esperaba de alguien tan fuerte como Kobayashi, el amor te hace idiota, a veces tienes que dar todo solo para salvar a esa persona condenándote a ti, ni siquiera sabía si las cosas resultarían como ella quería, esperaba que el destino le sonriera una vez ayudándola con esa pequeña pero importante cosa.

(Estaba lista para salir pero entonces me llego un mensaje, Dios te quería ver, él deseaba conocer a la persona o mejor dicho, huevo que me quito las ganas de arrasar con todo, porque desde que te conocí mis ataques habían disminuido, pasaba más tiempo contigo que peleando y me encantaba, me emocione aún más, quería que conocieras a tu suegro, que supieras lo bien que me estaba yendo, quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mi, por lo que te limpie, le pedí permiso a tu madre quien no se negó, supongo que en parte tenía miedo de mí, ya sabes era un ser casi todo poderoso, estaba enamorada perdidamente de ti aunque fueras un huevo, negarse no sería la mejor idea, a lo mejor la mataba o algo por el estilo, aun así, te lleve conmigo al reino de Dios, estaban tan emocionada, me sentía muy feliz, era un hermoso templo, había estado allí antes pero nos estábamos gritando y el trato de matarme pero esquive su ataque a ultimo segundo, así que verlo de esa manera, junto a ti, me dejo en las nubes, mientras caminaba note que me decías que estabas feliz, dabas varios golpecitos, cuando llegamos donde Dios, te presente ante él, parecía muy feliz, yo también lo estaba, pero fui muy estúpida al creer que el de verdad quería arreglar las cosas, la realidad es que él te quito de mis manos, trate de tomarte de vuelta pero me amenazó con romperte a la mitad, de inmediato me dijo que me pusiera de rodillas, yo obedecí, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi cómo te estaba intentando romper, así que lo ataque, el de inmediato te soltó en el aire corrí hacia a ti, el me ataco por la espalda pero si no te alcanzaba te romperías en miles de pedazos, el golpe me dejo al borde la muerte así que tenía que salvarte, corrí, te deje con tu padre, antes de claro darte todo mi poder, él te entrego al pueblo no por gusto, lo hizo porque creyó que no le eras útil, pero al verte de esa manera te acepto de inmediato, claro que tuve que apaciguar tu poder, sería sospechoso que fueras demasiado poderosa, corrí de vuelta, llegue a mi pueblo, Dios nos estaba arrasando, tuve que matar a Saikawa y a Takiya para que no sufrieran, pero use un hechizo que requirió toda mi fuerza, les permití ser almas inmortales, solo se podía usar muy pocas veces, así que lo use, con ellos y conmigo para poder volver después a vengarnos, pero contigo ya lo había usado, el detalle es que sería aún más difícil que nos encontráramos, por eso decidí que debías vivir, tu madre murió en esa batallaba, pero murió feliz al saber que no morirías tú, al final fui a su templo, el con una sonrisa comenzó a torturarme, sin poder no podía hacer nada, no me podía defender, así pasaron días, hasta que finalmente después de tanto tiempo cortando mis escamas, quitándome las garras y los dientes, me enterró un arma, lo hizo lentamente para que sintiera todo ese dolor, cuando morí mire al cielo, me prometí que el moriría por todo, que cuando lo hiciera te buscaría para casarme y procrear contigo, pero supongo que me encontraste primero) Tohru no dijo nada más, solo se acercó a Kobayashi y comenzó a besarla mientras la empujaba contra el suelo, ella acababa de decirle todo, como se sacrificó por ella, la hacía tan feliz que quería expresarle su amor, Kobayashi se sorprendió pero no se negaría ante nada, solo cerro sus ojos y disfruto del fruto de su sacrificio….


	23. Cuerda

Tohru tenía amarrada a Kobayashi, se le ocurrió hacerlo para probar sus límites, Tohru se tocó a si misma mientras baila un poco, se puso en cuatro, se dio varias nalgadas mientras veía como Kobayashi trataba de zafarse, pero como Tohru le había dicho segundos antes de amarrarla que no debía hacer nada hasta que pasaran 2 horas, si ella lo hacía antes recibiría un castigo de una semana de no poder tocar a Tohru, pero si se contenía ella le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, una oferta que Kobayashi no quería desaprovechar, a quien no le encantaría poder tener a una hermosa mujer de cuerpo perfecto debajo tuyo, con la posibilidad de hacer todo lo que le mente sucia de Kobayashi pudiera imaginar, quieta trataba de calmarse pero Tohru era demasiado provocativa para ella, la manera en que se tocaba diciéndole a Kobayashi que se uniera a ella, pero no podía eso la estaba frustrando, quería abalanzarse sobre esa chica, tomarla de las muñecas y hacerla suya contra su nido, que grite su nombre pidiendo más mientras que ella solo se lo da, cuando acaben Kobayashi ya la tendría de piernas abiertas otra vez, recibiendo todo el amor y pasión de ella.

(Tienes que estarte quieta, o no podrás probar nada de esto, ni siquiera mis labios en toda una semana, te lo advierto, voy muy enserio, quiero ver cuánto aguantas sin querer abalanzarte sobre mí para darme todo tu amor, sé que es un poco extremista, pero me excita la idea de verte así, amarrada, tratando de escapar para abalanzarte sobre mí, darme duro contra nuestro nido de amor, que me hagas tuya como se supone que debe ser, pero quiero que me desees aún más, quiero que sientas que no puedes tenerme, para que solo me desees aún más que nunca) Tohru dijo todo eso en el tono más erótico que pudo hacer, Kobayashi solo enloqueció más, gimió como si no pudiera hacerlo más fuerte, Tohru disfrutaba de todo esto, verla así hizo que una gran cantidad de líquidos transparentes salieran de su entrepierna, Tohru tomo una de sus manos, comenzó a masturbarse mientras veía a Kobayashi sonrojada, la cola de Kobayashi se mantenía erecta, dejaba caer a su nido el líquido negro, el nido no se desintegraba porque ella lo hizo inmune a este líquido, no quería perder su trabajo solo por una pequeña noche loca.

(Parece que alguien quiere jugar un poco, quédate quieta, que tú no me puedas tocar no significa que yo a ti no, te aseguro que te vas a divertir bastante) Tohru tomo la cola de Kobayashi, la lamio de arriba hacia abajo, jugó con la punta que dejo caer bastante liquido en su boca, se lo bebió todo, tenía un sabor extraño que enloquecía a Tohru, ella paso la cola por su cuerpo, sus pechos, lentamente los paso por su abdomen, Kobayashi solo estaba esperando para poder clavarle su péndulo en la suave y jugosa piel de Tohru.

(Quieres clavarla cierto, en mi carne, quieres sentir lo caliente que es, te conozco Kobayashi, sé que me quieres hacer tuya otra vez, es lo que deseas, disfrutar de mi cuerpo, de mí, del amor incondicional que siento por ti, quieres que te amé con todo mi corazón, pero también quieres sentir mi cuerpo contra el tuyo, puedo ver como tu cola está arriba con tu péndulo en la punta derramando esos líquidos negros que tanto me vuelven loca, me encantaría sentirte a ti, pero no estoy segura de sí debería soltarte, has soportado tan bien la primera hora, solo falta una, pero quiero enloquecerme para provocarte aún más, así que te dejare, pero tienes que responderme ¿Quieres clavar tu péndulo en carne viva cierto?) Kobayashi sintió todo lo que Tohru le hizo, cada lamida en su punto sensible, cada pedazo de piel de Tohru que recorrió, todo eso lo sintió, con todo el control del mundo aguanto las ganas de agarrar a Tohru y hacerla suya, pero le bastaba con poder clavar su péndulo en ella, mientras jadeaba mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante, cada pequeño detalle lo grabo en su memoria para cuando se sintiera sola, cada sensación y sabor de ella.

(Sí, quiero clavarlo en carne viva, quiero derramar todo mi líquido) Con una sonrisa Tohru acerco el péndulo a su costado, cuando Kobayashi estaba lista para clavarlo ella se lo devolvió, este se clavó en la piel de Kobayashi, ella inyecto inconscientemente sus líquidos, se puso completamente fuera de sí, quería quitarse esas cuerdas cubiertas de su líquido, pero no podía romperlas, eran fuertes, además de que aún conservaba parte de su cordura que le decía que si soltaba, se abalanzaba sobre Tohru le saldría todo peor, pero su cuerpo para satisfacer su creciente y gigante deseo sexual se comenzó a transformar, su saliva salió de su boca, su cuerpo cambio, parte de este se quería volver un reptil, sus colmillos estaban por fuera, sus garras también, su ojos estaban del mismo patrón que le encantaba a Tohru, que le parecía hipnótico, su cola estaba erizada, sus escamas estaban completamente duras, exaltadas de su piel en señal de querer hace algo malo, las uñas de sus pies empezaron a salirse también como unas grandes garras, ella se retorcía en el suelo mientras estaba frustrada y terriblemente excitada.

Tohru veía a Kobayashi volverse loca por su pequeña broma, eso la excito aún más, comenzó a tocarse los pechos mientras veía a su pareja rugir, tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas para hacerla suya, comenzó a masturbarse con su trasero, se volteo asegurándose de mostrarle todo a Kobayashi, ella pudo oler el aroma de Tohru el cual había tratado de ignorar, este la llamaba tentadoramente, sus gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes, ella sonreía mientras se daba placer, todo esto la estaba volviendo loca, mientras que Kobayashi miro la luz que iluminaba la playa, solo faltaban 5 minutos más, los cuales espero retorciéndose en el suelo deseando que ya terminaran…

(Te gusto el espectáculo Kobayashi) Tohru quien ya había alcanzado el orgasmo miro hacia atrás, pero se dio cuenta de que las cuerdas estaban rotas, miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie, de repente una figura de color negro apareció de la nada, esta era deforme, Tohru se asustó al verla, pero esta comenzó a tomar forma hasta volverse un clon de Kobayashi, ella estaba confundida, pero antes de poder preguntar el clon la agarro, tomo las mismas cuerdas, amarro a Tohru con mucha fuerza, pero esta era diferente, no eran las misma ataduras, con facilidad el clon agarro a Tohru como si fuera un costal, la levanto en el aire apuntando hacia la verdadera Kobayashi que veía todo, el clon abrió de piernas a Tohru, este no decía nada, solo estaba ahí sosteniéndola, con una sonrisa Kobayashi se acercó a Tohru, levanto péndulo, comenzó a restregarlo contra la omanko de Tohru, con una suave sonrisa ella miro como su clon separar las piernas de su amante, con un pequeño movimiento ella puso su péndulo en la entrada del trasero de Tohru quein noto que no era la misma Kobayashi que tenía en frente, era la que estaba detrás suyo, sosteniéndola.

(Tranquila, no me estas siendo infiel, somos la misma persona, yo controlo lo que ella hace, no es un clon de tinta normal, es uno que me imita, que sigue mis más grandes y lujuriosos deseos, uno de ellos fue verte amarrada como yo, pero en cambio recibirías un placer tan grande que no podrías ni moverte) Tohru no supo que hacer, solo miro al clon de Kobayashi jugar con sus pechos, jugo con sus pezones, su novia comenzó a lamer trasero, Tohru gimió con fuerza mientras arqueaba la espalda, se sintió algo violada, pero no le molesto, era su novia que se estaba vengando de lo que ella hizo, con una sonrisa recibió todo ese placer.

(Con que te gusta esto, te gusta sentir como te agarro de los dos lados y le pongo atención a esto, me encantaría ponerte una correa para pasearte, como me gustas Tohru, quiero que tengas todos mis bebes, eres mi chica, siempre estarás conmigo, jamás me dejaras, me permitirás que todos los días pueda jugar con estas dos grandes cosas, te hare sentir tan bien, jugare con todas las partes de cuerpo, vamos yo soy el gato y tu mi ratón, mi maldita cena) El clon le susurraba cosas sucias a Tohru que la excitaron más, era cierto ese clon seguía todos los deseos lujuriosos más profundos de la mente de Kobayashi, con suerte diría una que otra palabra pero no todo eso, le daba algo de vergüenza, aun así, ella siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, continuo lamiendo hasta que paso a la omanko de Tohru, la abrió con los dedos, paso su lengua lentamente, estaba segura de sí misma con lo que estaba haciendo, quería que ella se sintiera muy bien, pero también quería torturarla un rato como hizo hace unos instantes.

(Que te parece Tohru si pasamos a algo realmente bueno para ti, yo tomare tu omanko, ella tu trasero, nuestros péndulos quieren dejarte repleta de nuestro líquido, pero también queremos que te vuelvas loca, así que ponte de rodillas cariño) Tohru siguió la orden, al ponerse de rodillas, las dos chicas acercaron sus omankos al rostro de Tohru, ella las lamio como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras lamia una tocaba a la otra, se encargaba de darles placer, mientras que ambas con una sonrisa clavaron sus péndulos a los dos costados de Tohru, su liquido la dejo como loca, con una sonrisa ambas se acercaron a ella, la besaron mientras que el clon agarraba a Tohru como antes, ambas posicionaron listas para penetrar, ansiosa tomo el de su novia, se lo metió a si misma mientras se movía, con una sonrisa las dos chicas se tomaron de los brazos teniendo a Tohru en medio, el clon metió su péndulo dentro de Tohru, comenzaron a penetrarla, las dos jadeaban manteniendo a su chica en medio, Kobayashi lamia sus pechos mientras aun la penetraba, su clon jugaba con su clítoris, Tohru estaba en el paraíso, no quería que esto acabara pero el cansancio de tanto tener sexo la estaba empezando a ganar, ambas lo habían hecho tal vez demasiado, debían parar un rato para dejar la diversión de lado y concentrarse en el verdadero caos arriba de ellas, Tohru hablaría con Kobayashi después de esto.

(Así que te gusta que te agarremos así sucia, quieres que te demos duro, vamos dilo) Con una sonrisa la clon dejo de penetrar a Tohru, tomo su péndulo y se metió en el mismo lugar en donde estaba Kobayashi, con una sonrisa ambas hicieron a Tohru gritar con fuerza pidiendo más.

(ME ENCANTA, POR FAVOR NO SE DENTENGAN) Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, aumentaron la velocidad de sus movimientos, Tohru estaba muy cerca del orgasmo, quería llegar ya, estaba completamente excitada, las dos apretaron las piernas de Tohru haciendo el lugar más apretado, las dos mordieron el cuello de la chica, Kobayashi levanto el rostro de Tohru, le dio un beso apasionado, ella continuo con el beso metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta, con un último movimiento Tohru se corrió, las dos también lo hicieron en su interior, dejándole la pansa algo llena, cuando miro hacia atrás el clon había desaparecido, Kobayashi se levantó, abrió la boca de Tohru obligándola a darle sexo oral, ella acepto con un gran gusto, lamio todas las partes sensibles que su lengua podía tocar, la metió para luego rodear el clítoris de Kobayashi, luego le quito la piel que la rodeaba para lamerla directamente, Kobayashi no se resistió quería llegar ya al orgasmo, cerro sus ojos llenando el rostro de Tohru con sus líquidos, cuando termino se quedó quieta un rato disfrutando del aliento de Tohru en su omanko, cuando finalmente se levantó la soltó, ambas se dieron un beso, Kobayashi abrazo a Tohru mientras recuperaba el aliento.

(Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo) Kobayashi se exalto, se levantó de un salto viendo a Tohru a los ojos, con lágrimas se puso de rodillas, intentaba hablar pero varios sollozos salieron de su boca, Tohru no entendió nada, no había dicho nada malo.

(Hare lo que sea, lo siento sé que he hecho muchas cosas malas, pero por favor no me dejes, todo lo que tenga que cambiar lo voy a cambiar sin dudar, no me dejes Tohru) Llorando ella tomo la mano de Tohru, ella se sintió mal por causar ese malentendido, puso su cabeza entre los pechos apaciguando sus llantos, luego de un rato ella le levanto el rostro, le limpio el rostro, le dio un suave beso que le dio seguridad a Kobayashi.

(No te voy a dejar tontita, solo quiero una pausa en el sexo, no digo que no me guste, me encanta, pero tenemos que concentrarnos en otras cosas, además creo que lo hacemos demasiado seguido, deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para descansar, me refería a eso) Kobayashi suspiro sintiendo su corazón a mil, ella asintió con la cabeza, a ella le encantaba tener sexo con Tohru, pero que lo hicieran todo el tiempo la tenía cansada, solo quería satisfacer a Tohru en eso pero ahora que sabe que quiere darse un tiempo esta aliviada.

(Bueno, durmamos, descansemos y luego miramos que hacer está bien) Ambas se besaron, se abrazaron en el nido, Kobayashi toco la pansa de Tohru, se imaginó que de verdad ella estuviera llena con su semen, que estos llegaran al ovulo para dejar a Tohru con un hermoso huevo que luego pondría, le dio un beso a la pancita, riéndose ambas se dieron varios besos más antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormidas en los brazos de la otra….


	24. La historia de Saikawa

Saikawa disfrutaba de la tranquilidad en su nido, tenía que hacerlo no le duraría mucho, como era su deber debían hacerse cargo de los humanos, organizar nuevamente su sociedad y protegerlos de todo mal.

(Kobayashi le conto todo sobre su vida a Tohru) Saikawa asintió con la cabeza, en sus brazos tenia a Kanna, la dragona descansaba de la increíble noche que tuvo con su novia, ella no se contuvo para nada con ella, cada lamida, mordida y toque de su amante está grabado en su memoria, lo estará para siempre, cerro sus ojos disfrutando del calor de su novia.

(Si, supongo que era bueno que le contara todo sobre esto, ya conocíamos a Tohru, bueno yo me la quería servir de desayuno pero Kobayashi no me dejo, según ella era poco moral) Estirándose Saikawa puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, Kanna acomodo su cabeza en su pecho, paso su mano por su estómago, jugó con su ombligo un poco, Saikawa vio como esa mirada aparecía en el rostro de Kanna, la chica estaba juguetona otra vez, para el deleite de su novia.

(¿No has tenido suficiente?) Saikawa se puso encima de su hembra, lamio su cuello, a diferencia de lo que creía, Kanna no estaba juguetona, la verdad solo quería convencer a Saikawa que le contara su propia historia, antes de conocer a Kobayashi, quería saber cómo fue su vida pasada, no quería que se saltara ningún detalle, cada pequeña cosa la quería saber.

(No es eso, eres un bestia a la hora de tener sexo, eso me encanta, el detalle es que, bueno, Tohru ya sabe cómo fue la vida de Kobayashi, pero yo no sé nada de la tuya, me merezco algo de información no crees, cada cosa la quiero saber, no te juzgare, eres mi novia) Con una sonrisa Saikawa beso a Kanna, le diría todo, no era necesario que le diera su cuerpo como una pequeña recompensa por decir lo que realmente es, la verdad era algo que tenía que ser parte de la historia como tal, de su historia como una pareja feliz que tan solo estaba comenzando.

(Nunca espere tener una pareja, pensé que moriría sin reproducirme, estaba bien con eso, aun así me alegra haberte conocido, eres hermosa, inteligente, toda una dragona, aun somos jóvenes, bueno en cuerpo, en alma soy muy vieja, pero da igual, lo que decía era que, te amo, no necesitas seducirme para que te cuente, será un honor decirte todo) Con un beso Saikawa se sentó en el nido, quería una posición cómoda.

(Por dónde empezar, creo que sería mejor si me haces alguna pregunta, responderé sin falta alguna, así que van aquí) Abriendo sus brazos Saikawa invito a Kanna a sentarse en sus piernas, esta acepto con gusto.

(¿Cómo era tu familia?) Saikawa abrazo a Kanna, quería algo de apoyo para contar la historia, restregó su rostro contra los suaves pechos de su amante, no eran para nada grandes, pero eran hermosos para Saikawa, también le parecían un atractivo bastante interesante.

(Pues, mis padres no lo sé, ya te dije que en mi especie te reproducías y desaparecías, las crías quedaban por su cuenta, solo contaban con el apoyo de sus hermanos, en mi caso con mis 3 hermanos, nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, cosas normales, nos alimentábamos, cada uno se hizo fuerte, excepto yo, seguía completamente débil, era vulnerable a cualquier ataque, pero aun así ellos me defendían a capa y espada) Kanna acaricio la cabeza de Saikawa, le dio un ligero beso en la frente, se separó para ver los ojos de su novia un poco vidriosos.

(Pero lo lindo no dura para siempre, las cosas eran malas en esos tiempos, todo te podía matar, yo estaba comiendo, una pequeña cena, un animal que pude cazar, pero entonces alguien más de mi especie apareció, me robo mi comida, estaba a punto de matarme cuando uno de mis hermanos se lanzó contra él, seguido del resto, fueron heridos de gravedad, apenas podían caminar, yo trate de todo pero no podía hacer nada, los lleve a los jardines, los cuide, poco a poco comenzaron a recuperarse, creí que todo estaba bien, pero no era así) Saikawa tomo una gran bocanada de aire, estaba a punto de partir en llanto, Kanna le tomo el rostro, le dio un beso, tenía que tranquilizarla.

(Esto es difícil Kanna, porque, pienso que si hubiera sido más fuerte a lo mejor nada de eso hubiera pasado, estarían vivos, solo, yo era muy débil, un ser patético) Kanna volvió a besar a Saikawa, la relajo, suavemente paso su mano por el pecho derecho de su acompañante, lamio suavemente su pezón, las lágrimas de Saikawa desaparecieron, ella temblando un poco por la sensación de la dragona decidió continuar con lo que le contaba.

(Mi padre, o algo así la verdad no quiero pensar que fue el, se devoro a mis hermanos, ellos pelearon con todo lo que tenían pero no podían hacer nada contra él, yo solo lo observe, me oculte, no podía pelear, sabía que perdería, pero al mismo tiempo quería defenderlos, pero eso significaba morir, claro, yo no quería hacerlo, así que espere, cuando acabo su cena, él se fue, yo espere un rato, quería que fuera seguro, salí, los vi, muertos en el suelo, devorados, tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran vivos, pero no, claro que no, estaban muertos, me fui de las islas, no podía cargar con la culpa, ni siquiera me moleste en enterrarlos como es debido, solo los deje ahí)

Kanna paso su lengua por el rostro de Saikawa, comenzó a lamer sus lágrimas, lentamente la fue acostando en el nido, le dio un baño de lengua completo, Saikawa no se negó para nada, solo la dejo hacerlo, de hecho lo hizo también.

(Eso no es todo, no entiendo como Kobayashi encaja en toda esta historia, ella que tiene que ver contigo, ¿Cómo se conocieron?) Saikawa estaba lamiendo el estómago de Kanna, su punto suave, que ella le dejara lamerlo era signo de confianza.

(Un día normal en mi patética vida, apenas tenía algo con que alimentarme, varios machos intentaron procrear conmigo pero cuando vieron mi estado se echaron para atrás, en ese momento me estaba empezando a rendir, ya no llegaría a vieja, no me reproduciría jamás, solo estoy de estorbo, un montón de malos pensamientos, pero entonces, mientras vagaba sola como siempre, una piedra de gran poder cayo del cielo, creí que era un milagro un regalo divino de Dios, pero cuando lo intente tomar este se levantó del suelo, comenzó a flotar a una gran velocidad, yo no dejaría que mi oportunidad se escapara de mis garras) Kanna también comenzó a lamer la parte suave de su pareja, la mordisqueo un poco, le gustaba la sensación, además de que en realidad después de tanto estar lamiéndose entre sí, de verdad se puso juguetona.

(Esquive todos los obstáculos, salto precipicios, corrí entre monstruos gigantes que me intentaron comer, incluso me metí entre los territorios humanos, cuando termine de correr me encontré con Kobayashi, ella me ofreció el poder a cambio de apoyar su causa y actuar como su hermana, al principio yo solo quería el poder, con eso me podía vengar de ese malnacido, pero le agarre cariño a Kobayashi, ella me entreno en todo, me enseño todo lo que se, claro, una que otra cosa fue por mi cuenta, pero al final, ella era mi familia) Kanna comenzó a bajar su lengua a un lugar al que no debería.

(Así que, conociste a Kobayashi cuando ella te ofreció poder, a cambio de ayudarla, pero no me cuadra, como moriste, si en teoría ya tenías poder ¿Qué paso?) Cerrando sus ojos Saikawa suspiro, Kanna le dio una ligera lamida a su intimidad, con una sonrisa la detuvo, ella la alzo de donde estaba, la abrazo con fuerza.

(Ella, Kobayashi fue quien me mato, lo último que supe fue que Dios la estaba persiguiendo, estábamos luchando para salvarnos, pero no pudimos vencerlos, entonces Kobayashi me mato, también a Takiya, no podíamos escapar de ella así que no podíamos hacer mucho, el primero fue el, luego yo, no nos dijo nada, solo lo hizo, pero creo saber porque) Saikawa giro, dejo a Kanna debajo de ella, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kanna, comenzó a llorar, pensar que todo esto paso porque Kobayashi se dejó segar por un huevo.

(Mi teoría es que ese huevo convenció a Kobayashi de que debía ir con Dios, pedir disculpas, obviamente cualquier persona racional sabría que a la primera oportunidad él te mataría, pero Kobayashi era su hija, quería creer que su padre no era un bueno para nada, por eso fue como una idiota) Kanna se sorprendió ante esa nueva información, Kobayashi, la humana que conocía, ahora era un reptil también la hija de un Dios, era casi irreal pensar en eso, pero con lo que está pasando ella ya no sabe que puede llegar a suceder.

(Cuando llego donde Dios probablemente la amenazo con el huevo, indefensa acepto todo, claro, logró zafarse, pero ese huevo abra caído en el lugar incorrecto, Kobayashi lo trataría de salvar, pero no lo logro, salió herida, luego salvo al huevo, como nosotros ya estábamos vencidos nos mató para no sufrir, luego de eso ella moriría supongo) Kanna cerro sus ojos, pensó en como todo esto se quedó a través de los milenios, todo ese odio, se entristeció un poco al pensar que la vida era así, llena de rencor y decepciones que nunca paran, que no puedes hacer nada, aunque lo intentes, una persona, por lo menos una, te va a odiar.

(Tu alma es inmortal por lo que puedo ver, morirás, luego revivirás, así sucesivamente para siempre) Kanna giro sobre su cuerpo quitándose de encima a Saikawa, ella acababa de caer en cuenta de que cuando ella muriera, la alma de Saikawa solo se iría a otro cuerpo, tendría sexo y ya, ella era solo la diversión de esa reencarnación.

(Supongo que sí, oye ¿Por qué te volteas? No me gusta que me den la espalda, a menos que sea para algo divertido) Kanna la ignoro, Saikawa ronroneo, trato de llamar la atención de Kanna.

(Oye, sé que suena mal que yo tuviera otras vidas, pero no es lo que parece, yo la verdad te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida, mira, hare todo lo posible por volverte como yo, tenemos un plan, porque, si Dios muere junto con sus secuaces, tendremos el poder de volver inmortal a la gente, claro que no podemos abusar de ello, solo podremos hacerlo a ustedes, nuestras parejas, de resto, vivirán y morirán, nuestros hijos también, pero estaremos juntas, ¿No es eso lo importante?) Saikawa sonrió, se puso encima de Kanna, ella la miro de reojo, restregó su cabeza contra la de Kanna.

(¿Es una promesa?) Kanna paso su mano por la cabeza de Saikawa, toco sus cuernos, sus orejas, luego sus labios, Saikawa abrió su boca, metió el dedo de Kanna, lo lamio como si fuera la intimidad de ella, eso prendió la chispa en Kanna, a pesar de que lo hicieran tanto Saikawa no podía parar, estaba en su ADN que ella siempre quisiera aparearse, es algo que está en su especie, que no se puede quitar con nada, aunque Kanna por supuesto no se queja.

(Es una promesa que voy a cumplir, pero hay algo más, ya sabes que podemos hacer para sellarla) Saikawa tomo el trasero de Kanna, jugó un poco con su ano, uno que otro toqueteo, también por delante, le estaba dando un tratamiento casi completo.

(No me digas, que quieres que te dé un poco más de atención en la cola) Kanna ya la tenía inclinada hacia Saikawa, le dio una pequeña lamida, seguida de otra, jugaba con Kanna, probaba sus límites, lo hacía a propósito, quería mirar cuanto duraba Kanna antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

(Si quieres jugar sucio yo no tengo problema) Kanna acerco su lengua a la omanko de la chica, le dio una pequeña lamida, de la misma manera en que ella jugaba con su cuerpo, Kanna se lo devolvía, pero aún más lento, mas tortuoso para Saikawa que ya quería avanzar más.

(Con que eso quieres, hagamos algo, tu y yo, quien dure más, gana) Saikawa ataco con todo a Kanna, ella gimió y arqueo la espalda, con un gran esfuerzo devolvió todo su empeño, su lengua recorría cada parte, jugó con todo lo que necesitaba para volver loca a Saikawa, pero no parecía funcionar, la voluntad de acero de Saikawa detuvo su orgasmo en más de una ocasión, ella se mantenía tranquila, pero Kanna era otra historia.

(No puedes más, venga déjame beberlo) Ella abrió la boca grande, se devoro la omanko de Kanna, ella gimió, trato de pensar en otra cosa pero no pudo, su orgasmo vino como una gran ola que la dejo aturdida, casi se desmaya, ella no creía que un orgasmo podía ser de tal magnitud.

(El premio es el cuerpo de la otra y supongo que yo gane) Saikawa envolvió a Kanna con sus brazos, aun aturdida ella volteo para dejarla encima de ella, estaba a punto de empezar una nueva ronda cuando Kanna hablo.

(Dime que me amas)

(Te amo Kanna) Sin decir nada la tomo de la cadera, la hizo suya más de una vez, bajo la luz de la luna las dos hicieron el amor hasta quedar exhaustas, cuando ya no se podían ni mover, se dieron un beso, uno de lengua, Kanna saboreo la boca de Saikawa, esta tenía un sabor tentador a sangre, que prendió aun más la llama de pasión entre las dos, ya estaban a punto de empezar de nuevo, pero Kanna se quedó dormida en el pecho de Saikawa, quien con una sonrisa la beso y cerró los ojos también…


	25. La historia de Takiya

La tranquilidad era el fuerte de Takiya, podría decirse que él representaba la estabilidad en el grupo, por supuesto que alguien de ellos debía llevar la voz de la razón, claro que no siempre se guiaba por lo que era correcto, pues al igual que sus hermanos la sed de venganza corría por sus venas, solo se mantenía a raya cuando sabía que era demasiado incluso para lo que les hicieron a ellos, por más que lo ocultara había una parte de él que era muy débil y tierna, pero a diferencia de su propia especie quien lo juzgo, Kobayashi y Saikawa compartían ese lado que seguía siendo muy débil ante las muestras de afecto.

Esta parte de ellos puede ser la razón de porque se enamoraron perdidamente de sus respectivas parejas, de porque Kobayashi se sintió débil contra ese huevo que la condeno a morir a manos de Dios pero que al mismo tiempo le dio otra de oportunidad de derrotarlo y de paso hacer las cosas de mejor manera, a Saikawa de prometerle la inmortalidad a Kanna, una promesa que si cumpliría si es que no moría nuevamente en el intento de derrocar a Dios de su trono, no solo eso si no matarlo por ser un ser injusto y sin corazón.

Por dejar sola a su hija, mandar a exterminar a su pueblo, obligarla a criarse sola, por hacer que todo el mundo de Saikawa se destruyera, pues ella sabía que aquel bestia que devoro a sus hermanos no era su padre, era quien le dio la vida a todos los seres vivientes de ese tiempo, y la razón de venganza de Takiya, pues él lo perdió todo por el pequeño experimento que Dios decidió practicar sobre la especie o mejor dicho, el hogar de Takiya, pues lo que paso con ese pueblo fue horrible.

(Así que, ¿Quién eres tú?) Fafnir pregunto eso mientras veía a Takiya vigilar a los humanos, el hombre al principio no respondió, pues solo le interesaba ver como Saikawa y Kobayashi narraban su historia, ignoraba las cantidades bestiales de sexo que tenían, eso no le interesaba absolutamente nada, después de todo, a él solo le interesaba cuando entraba en su época de apareamiento, de resto el sexo era irrelevante para él, era su naturaleza, una que estaba escrita en su ADN, que renació en su cuerpo después de reencarnar en alma.

(Oye, te estoy hablando) Fafnir se enojó, pensando que estaba siendo ignorado, naturalmente mostro su poder para marcar su territorio pero cuando Takiya se giró dejo salir solo una pequeña parte de su poder que opaco el de Fafnir y lo dejo completamente callado.

(Estoy observando, necesito silencio para poder concentrarme, es difícil ignorar el ruido que hacen los humanos, el tuyo no me ayuda, ahora si me lo permites tengo que escuchar una última cosa, y te respondo tu pregunta) Cerrando los ojos el volvió a escuchar las historias que concluyeron en poco tiempo, cuando termino de escuchar soltó un ligero gruñido, se dio vuelta y miro fijamente a Fafnir.

(Conoces unas edificaciones de color dorado que son tan antiguas como el tiempo y que se identifican con aquella figura de un dragón dorado) Fafnir de inmediato se acordó de la historia que se narraba desde hacía eones, se contaba que antes existían dragones con un gran poder, que poseían además una gran inteligencia, algo impresionante en esa época pues ni los humanos sabían un mínimo de todo ese conocimiento, pero no se sabe nada más, pues desaparecieron de una manera impresionante, pues por lo que se encontró solo se esfumaron sin dejar ningún rastro.

Nada se supo de su extraña desaparición, pues parecía que esa especie nunca existió, ni siquiera rastros de huevos que se estuvieran cuidando, ni una sola escama fue encontrada, la única evidencia de su existencia era su ciudad perdida, llamada Gaza por la gente que la descubrió.

Esa ciudad oculta era hermosa, llena de edificaciones que superaban cualquier imaginativo , era algo solo impresionante, todas esas edificaciones estaban hechas con un mineral desconocido, que era completamente poco creíble para todos, pues era tan resistente a cualquier cosa que casi parecía ser falso, ya que si no había nada como eso en todo el mundo ¿De dónde salió?

No solo eso, lo más extraño para todos era ese dragón dorado que estaba en todos lados, muchos dicen que era el Dios a quienes ellos adoraban, otros que solo era un símbolo religioso o el de su líder, la verdad nunca se dio una respuesta a esto, no había nada más que los identificara así que era imposible saber algo más.

(Gaza, ahora llaman a esa ciudad así, la conocí porque se contaban que habían grandes tesoros, mi plan era robarlos y resguardarlos pero jamás encontré la ciudad, no había indicios de ella por ningún lado, pero si existía, eso se sabe)

(La gente con malos deseos no podía entrar en nuestra ciudad, esa era ley, bueno supongo que empezare con esa parte de la historia, bueno soy de una especie que supongo sabrás que existe pero a la vez no, puede que suene confuso pero fue lo mejor para todos, ellos tenían ansias de poder, un poder que iba más allá de lo normal, puedes creer que aun después de tantos años ese filtro contra personas de malos deseos siga funcionando hoy en día)

(Era una ciudad despiadada, de hecho era hipócrita, no entendía como poníamos un filtro así cuando nosotros éramos aún más venenosos, los odiaba con cada centímetro de mi ser, cada parte de mi los quería ver morir, porque ellos se dejaron corromper, por un ser que por ser más poderoso, creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin ningún tipo de problema, pero yo fui el único que se dio cuenta de todo, yo sabía que era mala idea) Takiya se enojó un poco pero se calmó casi al instante pensando que no era útil enojarse después de todo, lo que paso fue hace demasiado tiempo, nada de eso importa ahora, nada que haga puede traer de vuelta a su adorado pueblo antes de ser corrompido, lo único que puede hacer es vengarse de quien los maldijo.

(Antes no era así, todos éramos una gran familia, no éramos especialmente poderosos, pero fuimos los más felices de esos tiempos, no nos molestábamos en meternos en peleas grandes, ni tampoco con los humanos, solo los dejábamos ser y ya estaba, nada más que vivir cada día relajadamente, pero un día todo cambio por culpa de Dios, que en su extraña manera de pensar tuvo una genial idea) Fafnir escuchaba atentamente, cuando de repente se escuchó un gran rugido, era Kobayashi, Takiya estaba a punto de ir volando a donde estaba pero entonces entendió su rugido, sonrió cuando lo supo.

(Supongo que maña comenzara con todos los preparativos, aun así como te decía, Dios decidió darnos una estatuilla con un poder casi absoluto, yo era tan solo un pequeño cachorro cuando cayó del cielo a gran velocidad, mi padre fue quien lo encontró, al principio le tuvo miedo pero cuando vio a sus conocidos temblar al verlo algo dentro de él es pudrió de inmediato) Se dice que cuando alguien tiene poder pierde una parte importante de sí mismo, también se dice que la única forma de derrotar al poder es tener más poder que ellos, la única forma lógica de todo.

(El mando a todos a construir esa ciudad, se convirtió en nuestro líder forzado, no solo eso, el obtuvo una gran inteligencia y mediante engaños timo a muchos humanos, de paso engaño a nuestra gente, las violaciones, los robos y destrucción de huevos era pan de cada día, pero sin ese poder, nuestros enemigos nos atacarían, así que nadie se enfrentó a e él)

(Pero un día cruzo el límite, trato de matarme a mí y a todos para producir una especie más fuerte, yo me enfrente a él, robe su estatuilla de poder, pero no era lo que pensaba, el solo estaba bajo el control de Dios, que enojado porque alguien destruyo su juego, convenció a todos de que yo solo quería el poder para hacer cosas aún peores que mi padre, se pusieron en mi contra, de hecho querían matarme a todo costo, pero mi poder me sirvió para defenderme un rato, pero no podía matarlos, no era capaz de hacerlo)

Takiya miro hacia afuera de su escondite, que era la cima de una montaña con una cueva creada por el, se acercó a la salida recordando como conoció a Kobayashi y a Saikawa, seres que lo defendieron, que se convirtieron en su familia, además de ser quienes buscaban los mismo que el anhelaba tanto, venganza, una palabra que se repite en su cabeza cada día desde que despertó.

(Ellos aceptaron el trato de Dios, tomar la estatuilla de mis manos muertas, o morir en el intento, cosa que sucedió, después de todo Kobayashi llego para salvarme de ellos y destruyo la estatua, con esto su misión fallo, todos murieron menos yo, estaba en contra de Dios, ahora el me mataría de no ser por ella, me acepto como su familia, me cuido a mí, también a Saikawa, me ayudo a ser fuerte, a poder derrotar a quien acabo con todo lo que amaba)

(Así que Dios les dio una estatua llena de poder que en realidad era una especie de control remoto para controlar a quien usara la estatuilla, al tomar control el hizo lo que se le diera la regala gana con tu pueblo, un día decidió que todos debían morir para crear una especie superior, tu no permitiste eso y le robaste la estatuilla, sin ella Dios no podía controlar más por lo que les dio el trato de que si te mataban y devolvían la estatuilla él les daría más poder, a todos ya que lo necesitaban para defenderse de los enemigos que el mismo Dios les hizo ganar)

Takiya asintió con la cabeza, era cierto, así es como su pueblo cayo en decadencia, así es como el comenzó a odiar a Dios con todo su corazón, pues el decidió divertirse un poco con los seres queridos de Takiya.

(¿Por qué no te controlo a ti?) Takiya miro al cielo, sonrió ligeramente recordando a su madre, ella fue quien lo salvo de volverse loco, pero al precio de dar su propia vida, una gran madre, que le demostró a Dios que su amor iba más allá de todo.

(Mi madre le dio su alma por la mía, se sacrificó por mí, para que salvara a todos, aunque creo que en cierto modo falle, después de todo, ellos fueron llevados por Dios al inframundo, donde pagarían su apuesto el resto de sus vidas) Takiya recordó como su madre miraba a Dios a los ojos sin tener miedo, segura de que quería salvar a su hijo, quería salvar a su pueblo, vio a los ojos a la muerte y ni por un segundo dudo en dar todo lo que tenía para salvar a los demás, un modelo de vida que sigue Takiya aun estando dormido.

(Ella lo dio todo, pero no fue suficiente, eso quiere decir que es mi tuno de dar mi todo, de demostrar lo que valgo y derrocar a ese malnacido, dejarlo en donde debería estar cueste lo que me cueste, hare lo que sea para acabar con él, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por ello) Soñaba seguro de sí mismo, teniendo clara su meta al igual que sus hermanas, matar a Dios a todo costo, no solo a él, también a sus cómplices, que eran la mayoría de Dioses que permitieron que el jugara con todo lo que había creado.

Kobayashi, Saikawa y Takiya, estaban listos para lo peor, listos para cualquier pelea, lo estaban desde el momento en que Dios jugó con ellos, en el momento en que el creyó que era mejor, que podía hacer cualquier cosa como engañar a todo un pueblo de seres amigables y sin problemas, condenándolos a ser los más poderosos en su zona y volverse el banco de todos, haciendo que se consumieran en sus propios pecados, que Dios a gusto cobro sin importarle ser el causante de todo, ya que sin el Bien no existe el Mal.

El detalle es saber quién es quién, y a quien apoyar, pero todo varía desde el punto de vista, así que, ¿Cuál es la verdad de todo? Una pregunta que se respondería dentro de poco, en una batalla donde el más poderoso ganara, pero al mismo tiempo llegara la pregunta que todos tenemos alguna vez ¿Pudo ser diferente? O solo estamos condenados a repetir la misma historia una y otra vez porque nadie vive lo suficiente para ver la verdad, pero si lo hacen, prefieren alejarse de todo antes de encerrarse en ese círculo vicioso...


	26. Almas

Tohru se levantó del nido, bostezo un poco, cuando miro a su lado Kobayashi seguía durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, ella algo asustada la ignoro, se estiro un poco, miro a su alrededor, salió del nido, miro hacia arriba, ya era de noche, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado durmiendo, a lo mejor dos o tres día no estaba segura.

Estiro sus alas y saco su cola, noto que era del mismo color que la de Kobayashi, entonces le entro curiosidad, será que ahora se verá diferente, a lo mejor igual que ella, se alejó un poco del nido, se transformó, entonces cuando lo hizo fue corriendo al agua para mirar si estaba bien.

Su forma de cuerpo estaba igual, pero su color era el mismo que el de Kobayashi antes de cambiar sus escamas, pero noto algo más fuerte, su poder, era casi igual que el de Kobayashi, era solo de naturaleza diferente, el de Kobayashi parecía ser de pura destrucción pero también de armonía, la de Tohru era, algo que desconocía, un poder tan extraño que no podía describirlo, era como la destrucción en medio de la armonía de una salvación, algo parecido, no estaba muy segura.

(Es raro cierto, es un poder que se perdió entre los milenios, yo decidí dártelo a ti, era el poder de tu madre, la curación, por eso te parece raro, porque no solo puedes curar, puedes destruir todo lo que te rodea en un santiamén pero al mismo tiempo mantener la armonía, tu eres los dos lados de la moneda, pero también el medio de ella, eres un todo)

Tohru miro a Kobayashi, ella en su forma humana le puso la mano en la pata, ella sonrió, sabía que para Tohru todo era confuso, eran de diferentes tiempos, momentos en donde todo era diferente, uno más caótico que el otro, Kobayashi recordó como toda una secta la seguía, todos la adoraban, aunque ella siempre les dijo que no podía ser un Dios, no podía evitar pecar como cualquier ser.

(¿Tu poder es diferente? Quiero decir, parece ser parecido al mío pero cambia en algo, pero no entiendo aun de que es) Kobayashi se levantó, abrió un portal al mundo de los humanos y le pidió a Tohru que la siguiera, ella comenzó a seguirla, Kobayashi a penas entro al portal se transformó en un dragón, miro a su alrededor, entonces rugió con fuerza, eso fui suficiente para atraer a miles de demonios, cuando ellos llegaron Kobayashi abrió su boca y los mato a todos de un solo ataque, uno que era tan fuerte que hizo al suelo temblar con fuerza.

(AYUDA POR FAVOR) Un hombre junto a una mujer con un niños en brazos salió de un escondite en medio de un edificio abandonado, varias personas salieron asustadas de Kobayashi ella bajo su cabeza para mirarlos a los ojos, a pesar de todo el hombre se mantuvo firme, de hecho se puso de rodillas.

(Sálvanos, por favor) Kobayashi abrió un portal, todos comenzaron a entrar, lo hicieron en desorden, causando que él bebe de la mujer se cayera, Kobayashi lo agarro con la punta de su garra, rugió, los humanos de inmediato se disculparon y se calmaron, yendo a una velocidad normal y con calma entraron en el portal, Kobayashi volviéndose humana le entrego él bebe a la mujer, ella agradecida le dio un abrazo, Kobayashi le indico que debía entrar en el porta, la mujer asintió feliz con la cabeza.

(Puedo dejar que todos mueran o puedo salvarlos, yo lo puedo decir Tohru, yo decido si mantengo todo o lo destruyo, no soy un todo como tú, no puedo estar en ambos lugares a la vez, solo me puedo decidir con uno, por eso te necesito, para que mantengas ese equilibrio, soy un poder que puede construir y destruir, pero no al mismo tiempo, jamás lo poder hacer Tohru, es imposible) Kobayashi miro a ese mundo, destruido, corroído, corrompido desde las raíces de su creación, Dios después de todo abandono este mundo, desde que vio que ellos podían avanzar sin él, los dejo a su suerte.

Dios dejo este mundo, no le importaba nada, de aquí solo habían muy pocos devotos a diferencia del resto de mundos, completamente inútil para él, solo necesita seguidores para seguir viviendo, esa era su forma de ser, esa es, nada lo va a cambiar, cerrando sus ojos vio que aun habían pocos sobrevivientes, ella estiro su pata hacia la de Tohru quería mostrarle algo.

(Contigo mi mundo de expande, contigo mi poder aumenta de manera increíble, tú me completas Tohru, no lo sabes pero mi alma aun esta incrustada en ti, por eso contigo puedo explotar todo mi poder, déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer) Tohru acerco su pata, tomo la de Kobayashi, de repente sintió una gran explosión, cuando abrió los ojos podía ver todo ese mundo, todos los demonios que estaban ahí, cada sobreviviente temblando de miedo, Tohru solo los miraba fijamente, podía ver todo su poder, todo lo que ellos les podían dar, siendo muy poco e insignificante.

Para que salvarlos pensó por un momento, de un momento a otro la oscuridad de Kobayashi la gobernó, pensando en mejor destruirlos a todos para no tener que mantener con ella esa horrible carga, nada les daba mantenerlos, solo le darían problemas por problemas tan simples y estúpidos que de tan solo pensarlo ya le estaban dando ganas de irse, dejarlos por su cuenta, dejar que anden como quieran sin tener que cuidarlos.

(Aléjate de esos pensamientos Tohru, no pienses en eso, no les hagas caso, esa es mi oscuridad, eso es lo que tengo que mantener a raya) Tohru sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, luego miro más allá, cuando de repente sintió algo, dentro de ella sentía un fuerte ardor, en ese momento se abrieron varios portales donde estaban los humanos, ellos se metieron, Tohru sabía que era complicado abrir más de un portal a la vez, esos eran cientos, cuando intentó quitar su pata casi todos los portales colapsaron, ella se asustó y todo la pata de Kobayashi rápidamente.

(Si lo entrenamos más Tohru podrás estar separada de mí y podremos mantenernos igual de poderosas, puedes ver que somos mucho mejores juntas, podemos hacer cosas que antes no se podían, solo si estamos en contacto, pero su lo entrenamos tendremos aún más control y poder en esto porque ahora solo yo estoy actuando, tendrás que aprender a unirte) Ella se mantuvo quieta, cuando los humanos ya habían escapado Tohru quito su pata, se le quedo viendo fijamente a Kobayashi quien acerco su nariz a la de Tohru como un beso suave.

(Volvamos a casa, aquí no nos queda nada más que salvar, solo nos queda dejarlo para que los demonios se diviertan) Kobayashi abrió un portal, Tohru la siguió, pensaba en lo que le dijo Kobayashi, poder estar unidas sin tener que estar juntas, poder tener un poder descomunal, no era tanto el hecho era más bien que aún no estaban unidas, eso le hizo pensar a Tohru, como nos unimos.

(¿Cómo?) Tohru no entro en el nido, se quedó afuera, dejando a Kobayashi confundida y algo asustada por la manera de actuar de Tohru.

(¿Como que Tohru?) Ella miro a Kobayashi, se acercó a ella, entro en el nido, acomodo su cuello contra el de su pareja, cerro sus ojos y olio profundamente su cuello.

(¿Cómo nos unimos más Kobayashi? Pensé que estábamos completamente unidas) Ella acerco su cara a la de Tohru, puso su cabeza contra la de su amor, le indico con la pata que cambiara de forma, ella lo hizo, pero a diferencia de Tohru ella no se puso nada de ropa, mirándola se puso encima de ella, cuando lo hizo su pecho se abrió, no del modo que piensan, no se veían sus órganos, se podía ver su alma, una de un color negro completo.

Tohru no supo que hacer solo vio su alma, estaba descontrolada, sus fragmentos revoloteaban entre sí, no solo eso, el color negro, uno que parecía ser una especie de vórtice oscuro que no tenía final, soltaba gritos de dolor, como si algo le siguiera apuñalando las espalda, Tohru sintió el mismo dolor, toco su propio pecho, en el momento que su mano lo toco este se abrió revelando su propia alma.

Pura, de un color blanco encantador para Kobayashi, ella la miro y lo vio escondido entre la pureza, un ligero punto negro, alterado, igual que el del alma de ella, Tohru también lo noto, no supo que decir, entonces el punto negro comenzó a salir del pecho de Tohru, este le estaba causando un dolor tan fuerte que estaba paralizada, mientras que de Kobayashi en medio de esa oscuridad solo un pequeño punto blanco salió, este se acercó al punto negro, causándole también el mismo dolor paralizante de Tohru.

Los dos fragmentos se acercaron, justo antes de tocarse Tohru grito, Kobayashi también, ambas comenzaron a llorar, en ese momento con sus gritos los dos fragmentos se unieron, Kobayashi salió volando, Tohru se hundió en el nido, la fuerte explosión causada por la unión de la destrucción y la armonía causa una gran explosión, el nido resistió el impacto por poco.

Kobayashi se impactó fuertemente al caer, no era un daño muy fuerte pero si le dolió, miro al frente, su mirada estaba algo borrosa, confundida ella se levantó como pudo, noto el cielo, una gran bola de energía descontrolada brillar con fuerza, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ella corrió a gran velocidad de vuelta al nido, cuando llego vio a Tohru hundida en la masa gelatinosa del nido, ella tomo la mano de Tohru y la saco, le dio varios besos seguidos de un fuerte abrazo, habían hecho el primer paso, unir sus almas.

(¿Qué demonios es eso Kobayashi?) Tohru se sentó en el nido, miro curiosa la bola de energía en el cielo, era de un color negro que peleaba contra un lado blanco, era descontrolado, muy fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo mirarlo le daba una calma incomprensible, ver como el lado negro empuja al blanco quien resiste y le da pelea al negro sin permitir que tome ninguna parte de él.

(Por ahora no las podemos unir por completo, siguen en conflicto, pero cuando se calmen, podremos tomarlas, tener ese poder en nuestras manos nos hará invencibles, pero también nos hará inseparables, nuestras almas se unirán para toda la eternidad) Con una sonrisa ella se acercó a Tohru, junto sus dos manos y les dio un beso, de hecho acaricio sus mejillas de manera cariñosa, Tohru se sonrojo bastante ante su acción, se dio cuenta lo amorosa que estaba siendo ella.

(No tienes idea de lo mucho que esto me hace feliz, desde ahora las cosas irán a mejor, juntas, destruiremos a Dios, tomaremos su trono y seremos Dioses, como debe ser, seremos un solo ser, de hecho tendremos una gran familia, no puedo esperar para unir a nuestras almas, para mostrarles a todos lo que sentimos, que somos una para la otra) Tohru se sintió irremediablemente feliz, de hecho con sus manos tomo el rostro otro de Kobayashi, restregó su nariz con cariño, ella sonrió con fuerza, sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

(Eres la mejor Tohru, desde ahora en adelante tu y yo estaremos juntas para siempre, de hecho te voy a enseñar cómo usar tus nuevos poderes, si queremos controlar nuestras almas necesitamos controlar nuestros cuerpos antes de aceptar ese caótico poder, si no lo controlamos podemos destruir todo el pueblo, podría ser horrible) Ella sonrió, bes nuevamente la mano de Tohru, ella la miro confundida, cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua de Kobayashi en su cara.

(Así que tengo nuevos poderes, solo he tenido los míos pero mejores, más fuertes) Kobayashi asintió con la cabeza varias veces, antes de hacer alguna otra pregunta Kobayashi la beso con fuerza, de hecho con pasión, paso sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza, la acerco lo suficiente para encender la llama de pasión entre las dos provocando otra ronda llena de amor.


	27. Monstruo

(Está bien Tohru, quédate quieta, solo concertante bien, recuerda, tú tienes ese poder, lo tienes oculto, debes tenerlo en tus manos, úsalo, pero no te desconcentres, si todo sale mal puedes acabar con todo, así que toma mi mano y continua tranquilamente)

La mano de Tohru estaba apretando la de Kobayashi con fuerza, ella sentía una llama en su interior que ardía con mucha pasión, pero la estaba estresando porque era demasiado fuerte incluso para la hija del dios de la muerte, se trataba de concentrar pero de algún modo ese poder que compartía con Kobayashi le daba nauseas, la distraía de diferentes maneras y no la dejaba expulsarlo, lo cual la hacía sentir aún más estresada causando que se empezara a irritar cosa que le preocupaba a Kobayashi pues no estaba segura de como detenerla sin tener que usar la fuerza.

Kobayashi sentía muchas nauseas, podía sentir lo que Tohru podía sentir, suspiro, supo que ella no estaba lista aun para expresar su poder como debía ser, así que ella tomo la mano de Tohru dándole un beso suave en la mano, la soltó para darle un abrazo.

(Perdón, te pido demasiado, aun no puedes utilizar tu poder si no sabes cuales son, vamos ven conmigo, te mostrare como es todo esto, puedes usarme como muñeco de prácticas, de paso podemos entrenar la curación que necesitas aprender también, debemos revivir todo esto, debes de controlarlos, aunque tengo miedo de que te vuelvas un poco loca, ya sabes que trates de asesinar todo lo que te rodea)

(No te entiendo muy bien, que quieres decir)

(Bueno, a mí solo me ha pasado una que otra vez, de hecho cuando me pasaba era un completo caos, ya que pierdes la visión, un poder recorrer tus venas y obliga a actuar con agresividad, romper todo lo que rodea, por eso tengo miedo de que te acerques demasiado a ese poder, podrías partirme a la mitad sin ningún esfuerzo, así que ten cuidado)

(No creo que pase, solo me siento algo acelerada, tengo necesidad de soltar ese poder, siento que algo en mi pecho esta por explotar, pero creo que estaré bien, solo, no lo sé, creo que no puedo ni pensar) La mentalidad de Tohru se estaba destruyendo poco a poco, no sabía que le estaba pasando, pero Kobayashi ya lo sabía, su poder el que trato de concentrar en una sola cosa estaba a punto de explotar con fuerza, ella se alejó bastante para evitarlo, después de todo su poder estaba conectado.

Tohru tomo una gran bocanada de aire, estaba temblando sintiendo una gran energía recorrerla, pero no podía expresarla de algún modo, se acercó lentamente a Kobayashi, cuando la rozo con su mano algo exploto, ella entro en un modo completamente desconocido para ella, igual que el que había describió Kobayashi, miro a su alrededor, no podía ver nada claro, todo era muy borroso para ella, estaba iracunda, muy enojada, lista para atacar a cualquier cosa que se mueva, de igual manera no podía ver, se quedó quieta, miro su cuerpo el cual era muy borroso, ya que parecía que todos sus otros sentidos estaban encendidos pues podía oler y oír todo a su alrededor.

Grande y fuerte era, lleno de músculos que la hacían impenetrable a cualquier ataque, miro sus garras, eran increíblemente grandes, de un color negro fuerte, ella miro su espalda, vio varios tentáculos saliendo de esta, miro su pecho, las costillas estaban abiertas, su alma descontrolada era de color negro, con un pequeño punto blanco, ella grito, rugió con fuerza, uno parecido al de Kobayashi, se tomó la cabeza con sus garras, la rasguño varias veces, salto de un lado para otro, cuando termino, olio un poco, se encontró con fuerte aroma, este la enojo mucho, pero se excito de sobremanera, corrió como si no hubiese un mañana, cuando llego al ser que tenía en frente reconoció el aroma finalmente.

(TOHRU CALMATE POR FAVOR) Maldición esa era lo único que podía pensar Kobayashi al ver como Tohru, por forzarla tanto, ya había perdido por completo el control, ella se movió con lentitud alejándose de ella para que no la moliera a golpes, Tohru solo escuchaba ruidos distorsionados, unos que le estaban molestando de sobremanera, tanto así que golpeo con fuerza lo que tenía en frente y con sus tentáculos todo lo que tenía por detrás, de ese modo solo uno de ellos logro tomar el cuerpo de Kobayashi.

Ella la levanto en el aire, la olfateo varias veces, Kobayashi no hizo ningún ruido, no quería despertar la ira de Tohru, solo se quedó quieta, Tohru gano interés en un parte en específico de Kobayashi, la puso en cuatro, abrió su monstruosa boca, la lamio varias veces, cuando termino escucho un ruido que la molesto demasiado, ella miro a su alrededor pero por supuesto no vio nada, olfateo, se encontró con un aroma extraño, ella corrió hacia donde venía.

(QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO) Tohru saco sus garras y golpeo lo que tenía en frente, pudo sentir como rasgaba carne viva, además de escuchar un grito que le hizo agarrarse la cabeza de enojo, ella rugió nuevamente, agarro lo que le molestaba, lo tomo con sus tentáculo y comenzó a estirarlo lo más que podía, cuando sintió que no se movía se aburrió, lo lanzo lejos de ella, levanto su cabeza, comenzó a olfatear un olor dulce, uno que si le estaba gustando, corriendo hacia el olor sintió algo que le golpeaba con fuerza en su espalda, ella tropezó de cara, con sus musculosos brazos se paró de un solo salto, golpeo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor pero no pudo golpear algo, le pareció raro porque el olor estaba muy cerca de ella.

(Perdóname) Con un vuelo en picada Kobayashi golpeo con fuerza la cabeza Tohru, esto causo que ella se desmayara de inmediato, haciendo que su cuerpo mutado comenzara a cambiar a una forma normal, haciendo que su musculoso cuerpo se volviera normal, también sus tentáculos se retractaron para volverse sus alas y cola, Kobayashi miro a Saikawa que estaba en suelo, sus brazos y piernas casi habían sido arrancadas por el monstruo en el que se transformó Tohru.

(Joder, sabía que tenía poder pero no que podía explotar tan rápido ni tan fuerte, tuviste suerte Saikawa, recuerda lo que te enseñe hace tiempo, quedarse quieta y no hacer ruido, sabes que estaba en ese modo de animal total, sabes que no razona ese estado) Kobayashi tomo el cuerpo de su amada, la levanto del suelo sin antes limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la espalda y en sus manos, miro a Saikawa que ya había regenerado uno de sus brazos, ella no decía nada, estaba llorando, había sentido tanto dolor que no tenía palabras.

(SAIKAWA) Kanna corrió hacia el amor de su vida al verla en suelo, cuando la miro a los ojos ella partió en llanto pensando que algo malo había pasado, de hecho pensó que había muerto, cuando vio las manos de Kobayashi con algo de sangre, ella grito con fuerza, lanzo un ataque a la cara de Kobayashi, esto no la afecto para nada, los ataques de Kanna no eran muy fuerte, el detalle es que asusto a Tohru, ella se levantó de los brazos de Kobayashi, con un grito ella trato de golpear a Kanna, pero se dio cuenta de que era normal, miro su cuerpo, el mismo de siempre, se sintió muy calmada, feliz de que todo acabara.

(ASESINA, ALEJATE DE ELLA, NO TE ATREVAZ A ATACARLA O TE MATARE COMO TU LO HICIESTE) Kanna le grito eso llena de odia a Tohru, ella se confundió mucho, pero cuando vio al cuerpo de Saikawa a medio regenerar y su rostro neutro lleno de lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, Kobayashi se acercó a Tohru, le toco el hombro, ella había matado gente antes, había destruido ciudades llenas de humanos, pero nunca había dañado a un amigo, menos si no era en defensa propia o algo así, ella trato de tocar a Saikawa pero Kanna la alejo de un golpe.

(No la toques, de seguro solo quieres acabar lo que comenzaste, si no te caía bien no le tenías que hacer esto, que te crees) Tohru se sintió muy mal, miro a Kobayashi, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero eso no hizo nada, Tohru se sentía culpable por lo que hizo, no tenía el control de lo que hacía, solo actuaba con un instinto interior que ardía muy fuerte, solo estaba enojada, goleaba todo lo que a ella le molestaba, no sabía que era Saikawa, solo ataco lo que tenía en frente sin pensar, pero se sentía tan mal, como si fuera un monstruo, pero era raro, esa palabra antes jamás le había afectado para nada, pero escucharla después de lo que le hizo a una amiga, escucharla de la pequeña niña a la que ve en parte como su hija la hizo sentir como si de verdad fuera un monstruo.

(Tohru, ven, quiero hablar contigo un segundo) Tohru estaba llorando en ese punto, sentía algo amargo en su interior, algo que le estaba molestando y deprimiendo, se sentía mal, demasiado mal para lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a sentirse, cuando escucho la voz de Kobayashi ella sintió una necesidad gigante de acurrucarse a su lado, la tomo de la mano, estaba temblando por alguna razón que no entendía, estaba a punto de caer de rodillas, Kobayashi sabia como se sentía cuando por primera vez alguien que te importa te llama monstruo después de que haces algo horrible, es como si algo te carcomiera el interior, te mata por dentro hasta que te acostumbras a sentir así.

(Está bien si quieres llorar Tohru, solo estamos las dos, tu soportaste mis lágrimas ahora soportare las tuyas) Abriendo sus brazos Kobayashi se ofreció para recibir las lágrimas de su amada, Tohru de inmediato se tiro a sus brazos, comenzó a llorar, se aferró fuertemente de Kobayashi, sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho, también tenía mucho miedo, uno que estaba adentro de ella y que no se podía quitar con nada, a menos que lograra lo que le dijo Kobayashi, pero con lo que paso hoy, ella ya no lo veía posible.

Su miedo por supuesto era su enorme poder, era demasiado para ella, los dragones gracias a su poder tienen confianza, pero que tengan demasiado y no lo pueda controlar, los hacen temerosos de lo que pueden hacer, tenerlo es una cosa que demuestra que eres fuerte, pero controlarlo es lo que le da sentido a todo, porque si no lo haces te harás daños a ti mismo a quienes te rodean, Tohru tenía un nuevo poder, uno que parecía hacerse más grande cada segundo, cada vez era más aterrador, que tal si perdis el control por completo y mataba a todos, Kobayashi, Saikawa, Lucoa, que tal si los mataba en ese estado tan confuso, tan iracundo, podría destruirlo todo.

(Se lo que sientes Tohru, conozco este miedo, no lo tenía hasta que te conocí por primera vez, pensé que solo sería yo pero si tu sientes lo que yo significa que le tienes miedo a tu poder, Tohru, como tu tengo mucho poder, yo puedo controlarlo más que tú, pero sigue siendo más de lo que puedo manejar, por eso te necesito, si las dos nos completamos quiere decir que si lo dominamos nada nos podrá dañar, es un duro camino, pero debes aprender que es lo que tienes en tu interior, como debes usarlo en tu beneficio, controlarlo, no dejándolo todo salir para que se arme el caos completamente)

(Cállate, solo quiero llorar por ahora, solo, cállate por favor) Kobayashi miro a Tohru, con sus ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas le mostro que no quería hablar ahora, era momento de desahogarse, Kobayashi la abrazo, estiro sus alas, voló de vuelta su nido, cuando llego se acostó en el suelo, con Tohru encima suyo les dejo llorar toda la noche, quería que se calmara para hablar de una vez por todas de que era lo que sentía y que pasaría con ese poder que tenían las dos...


	28. La senda del dragon

Tohru y Kobayashi estuvieron toda la noche juntas, no hablaban del tema, Tohru no quiere saber mucho de lo que tiene en sus manos ahora, quiere relajarse y tomar las cosas con más calma, de modo de que nada malo le pase a ella ni a los que le rodean, Kobayashi estuvo de acuerdo por completo con esa idea, su poder no fue controlado de un día para otro, ella se lo tuvo que tomar con bastante calma antes de poder medianamente controlarlo, aunque era mucho decir eso, ella no conocía aun su potencial, aunque tuviera mucha más edad que Tohru, al menos su alma, ella solo sabía una insignificante parte de su poder.

(¿Estas mejor cariño? Perdóname, yo te presione de más, solo cause que todo saliera de repente, es mi culpa, te prometo que no volverá a pasar, cuando entrenemos lo haremos a tu ritmo, sin apresurarnos para nada, ya deja de llorar fue un accidente, Saikawa está bien, nuestros cuerpos son ridículamente resistentes al daño, tranquila)

Con sus manos Kobayashi le limpia las lágrimas a Tohru, a pesar de todo ella seguía llorando sin poder parar, no pudo evitarlo sentía bastante culpa, por suerte Kobayashi le decía palabras melosas, a pesar de haberle dicho que se callara después de un rato ella comenzó a calmarla con sus palabras.

(Ya paso Tohru, todo está bien, nadie te odia por eso, solo fue un pequeño accidente, ahora venga, quiero ver sonreír a mi princesa, odio verte llorar de ese modo, vamos sonríe, por mi)

Tohru al principio no le hizo caso a Kobayashi, pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella junto con varios besos amorosos en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y por ende sonreír, cuando lo hizo la cola de Kobayashi se enrollo con la suya, ambas se miraron a los ojos, con cariño Kobayashi paso su mano por la mejilla de Tohru dándole la seguridad de que ella estaba allí para lo que quisiera.

(Te amo Kobayashi, gracias por todo, pero no quiero pensar en mis poderes, por ahora quiero olvidar eso, más bien debemos concentrarnos en todo lo que está pasando, debemos revisar como están los humanos y ayudarlos, porque creo que serán los últimos de su especie)

(Sí, yo creo que al final Dios los va a emplear para intentar matarnos, al final tendremos que erradicarlos, no quiero lidiar con ninguna revolución humana, no estoy de humor para eso, solo estoy de humor para estar contigo) Dándole un beso Kobayashi se paró, pero cuando lo hizo algo la jalo hacia atrás cayendo sobre Tohru.

(Kobayashi deja de jugar y suéltame ya) Ella trato de soltarse pero su cola no le respondió de hecho se envolvió más con la de Kobayashi, Tohru se trató de alejar pero no pasó nada, cuando intentó quitársela su cola se puso de color blanco, cuando la golpeo el golpee se le devolvió a ella misma lanzándola por los aires y arrastrando a Kobayashi con ella.

Las dos aterrizaron al otro lado de su pequeño paraíso, chocando con unas cuantas rocas, el daño para Tohru no fue nada pero una de las estalagmitas de los lados se clavó en pecho de Kobayashi, ella trato de moverse pero no pudo hacerlo, estaba en un punto muerto, ella miro a Tohru quien un poco aturdida por el impacto noto donde estaba Kobayashi.

(¿Cómo demonios es que sigues viva?) Tohru examino el cuerpo de Kobayashi pero no encontraba órganos por ninguna parte, lo cual le pareció muy extraño, sin seguir dejándola ahí ella la saco con todo el cuidado posible pues tenía miedo de hacer un movimiento en falso y clavarla aún más en la estalagmita.

(Mis órganos son menos que los que tienes y se pueden mover para evitar daños graves, además de que me puedo regenerar aunque solo quede una parte de mi corazón, yo misma puedo autogenerar células madre, pero si logran dañar todos mis órganos y destrozarlos moriré, por eso es muy difícil matarme)

Tohru con un último movimiento saco a Kobayashi, como dijo su cuerpo se comenzó a autogenerar de inmediato, fue impresionante para Tohru que miro como los tejidos de Kobayashi se regeneraban en cuestión de minutos cuando termino entro una pregunta en su mente, mientras Kobayashi abría un portal para entrar a la superficie Tohru hizo la pregunta.

(¿Y por qué no regeneras tu cuerno?) Kobayashi quien ya había entrado en el portal arrastro con su cola a Tohru ella está muy sonrojada por la pregunta que le hizo su prometida.

(En el mundo en donde yo viví y crecí, que te faltara algún cuerno por alguna pelea o cosas de ese estilo atraía a las otras hembras pues mostrabas poderío, al menos en las otras especies, a mí me pareció atractivo, así que pensé que a ti también te gustaría ver que me faltaba un cuerno por una pelea que tuve, además de que dicen que si te falta un cuerno tu fertilidad aumenta bastante, y si te faltan todos no puedes procrear, al menos eso era lo que creía los reptiles de mi tiempo)

(Qué lindo, tranquila, dicen que las cicatrices son sexys así que me encanta tu falta de cuerno) Tohru le dio un beso a Kobayashi, cuando se separaron ambas se dirigieron a donde estaban los humanos descansando, vieron que habían creado sus propios guaridas, pequeñas casetas con árboles que habían talado, había gente con palos y unos que otros con armas haciendo vigilancia.

(Señorita, si quiere protección tendrá que pagarle a la senda del dragón) Varios hombres hostigaban a una mujer joven, Kobayashi vio que era un total de 5, ellos se diferenciaban por tener un dragón en la espalda, ella en ningún momento mando por esto y sabía que Saikawa tampoco, Takiya menos así que ella acercándose se camuflo siendo una anciana, Tohru se quedó afuera viendo lo que sucedía, escondiendo sus cuernos y simulando ser otro humano.

(Disculpe, caballero, nunca escuche de ustedes)

(Nosotros anciana somos la senda del dragón, trabajamos para nuestros jefes los dragones, ellos nos pidieron que mantuviéramos el orden por un poco de dinero, hablando de eso, usted no ha pagado)

(Si, perdóneme, tengo el dinero justo aquí) Kobayashi metió su mano en su bolsillo cuando lo saco mostro a los cinco hombres de un solo golpe, se transformó a quien era antes, Tohru entro tranquilamente quemando los cadáveres, con sus colas unidas, ambas ayudaron a levantar a esa mujer, cuando la ayudaron ella se los agradeció dándoles unas monedas.

(El dinero no nos sirve de nada, no le vemos un valor, quédeselo para usted misma, nosotras nos encargaremos de que este malentendido se resuelva)

Salieron para reunir a todos los humanos, al hacerlo ambas llamaron a los seguidores de la senda diciendo que les querían dar un gran recompensa por su arduo trabajo cuidando todo, cuando salieron ellos miraron a sus otros compañeros sabiendo que su mentira les había salido bien, pero no sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasarles.

(No puedo creer que ustedes no se tomaran la molestia de aprender a escuchar dije que nada de esto sería aceptado y seria sentencia de muerte inmediata, no era tan difícil saberlo, me temo que ustedes quebrantaron la ley, así que, adiós) Tohru fue quien los elimino a todos de una vez, los humanos se asustaron mucho, ellos temblaron al ver a tantos morir pero nada más paso.

(Por favor, no teman, quiero evitar exactamente esto, todos ustedes vivan en armonía o los eliminare sin pensarlo, no quiero asustarlos pero son los últimos que quedan, si mueren la raza humana se extinguirá, así que para evitar eso, quiero crear una senda del dragón de verdad, no habrá paga, pero podrán ayudar a hacer prevalecer esta especie y evitar que más mueran)

(Yo me ofrezco) La hermana de Saikawa salió si miedo de la multitud, miro a Kobayashi a los hijos, quien levantando su dedo le dio un tatuaje en su mano, uno en forma de dragón que tenía una letras por fuera que estaban en movimiento, de modo que no fuera posible imitarlo, ella le dio a Saikawa una piedra que estaba atada a ese tatuaje, una piedra que podía matar a alguien que fuera culpable de un crimen, tratar de hacerlo si no lo era no haría nada más que ser una piedra.

(Ella pertenece a la verdadera senda del dragón, quien quiera unirse es su oportunidad) Varias personas se ofrecieron, recibiendo lo mismo que la hermana de Saikawa, cuando termino Kobayashi supo que tenía que poder a alguien al mando mientras no estaba, ella puso a quien más confiaba, la hermana de Saikawa por supuesto, ella le dio otra marca en su otro mano, una que era de una cabeza de dragón rugiendo, esta al tocarla rugía de verdad y mantenía a todos los humanos alejados excepto a Kobayashi y Tohru quienes no les afectaba para nada.

(Quiere formar una sociedad estable en donde haya leyes y un líder, ella será su líder les guste o no, si tiene alguna incomodidad, sugerencia, petición, lo que sea, hablen con ella, ahora quiero crear puestos avanzados en donde ustedes vivirán como ciudades, la policía son ellos, los demás servicios serán asignados con el tiempo, así que por ahora, sigan con sus actividades diarias)

Los humanos poco a poco comenzaron a dispersarse, Kobayashi bajo junto con Tohru, sus colas seguían fuertemente unidas, así que pasando su mano por su cadera ella la mantuvo cerca de du cuerpo, de modo que no se separaran mucho, los humanos que las veían se alejaban un poco manteniendo su distancia, eso no le gustó mucho a Tohru, eso le dejo un sabor amargo en la boca, junto con el hecho de que extrañaba cuando iba por ahí con los humanos saludándole amablemente haciéndola sentir en casa.

Una pequeña pelota golpeo a Kobayashi en su cara, este golpee rompió sus lentes que había conservado desde que todo empezó como un signo de normalidad, ella miro al niño que había lanzado la pelota, él estaba pálido, comenzó a temblar pensando que lo habían a eliminar, Tohru tomo las gafas de Kobayashi y las reparo con su magia, se las puso en su cara con tranquilidad.

(Por favor no mate a mi hijo, tenga piedad por favor era un juego) La mujer se puso de rodilla frente a Kobayashi y le beso los pies, ella la corrió con sus manos, se acercó al chico de unos 12 años, él estaba aterrado, Tohru le toco el hombro a Kobayashi para que dejara ya la broma.

(Tienes espacio para alguien más) Con la pelota en mano Kobayashi estaba lista para jugar, claro con los parámetros humanos, el chico que aún estaba un poco asustado, el asintió con la cabeza, miro a los tres chicos quienes no sabían que decir, Kobayashi agarro la pelota y se puso en su lugar, Tohru se mantuvo a su lado lista para jugar.

Los chicos se acomodaron para jugar, era un juego simple ponchados (No sé cómo le digan en tu país, tal vez quemada o algo así) la primera en lanzar fue Kobayashi, su tiro fallo y el otro equipo tomo la pelota, ellos estaban algo inseguros, así que lanzaron la bola suave, permitiendo a Kobayashi agarrarla y devolvérsela dándole a uno de los chicos, a medida que el juego avanzaba, los chicos agarraron más confianza, comenzaron a jugar seriamente, lanzaban la pelota con fuerza, sin miedo a que pudiera pasar pues no sería nada malo, los humanos se habían formado alrededor del juego para mirarlo, cada uno animaba a su lado, pero la mayoría iban por supuesto por el lado que tenía a Kobayashi y Tohru.

(CUIDADO) Uno de los chicos advirtió a las dos de una pelota que iba en su dirección cuando la vieron saltaron hacia un lado para esquivarla pero con sus colas unidas solo provocaron que las poncharan a las dos, todos se rieron al ver la manera tan extraña en como perdieron, Kobayashi y Tohru no pudieron evitar reír también pues fie su error, los humanos agarraron confianza y rieron con ellas dando muestra de que ellas no eran monstruos la mayoría del tiempo...

*Dejen sus review que me animan a escribire *3*


	29. Tentacion

Kobayashi se levantó del suelo luego de perder el juego, ella ayudo a levantar a Tohru, ambas aceptaron su derrota, le dijeron al niño que volverían algún día jugar, ahora tenían que mirar donde podrían instalar a los humanos en asentamientos, además de revisar los nuevos servicios que se deben dar, pensando primero, en la comida, ellos se las habían arreglado consiguiendo frutas, pero les faltaba carne, así que ella tenía que buscar un lugar para que hagan sus propias granjas para la crianza, además de que necesitaba a la gente que también criara a los animales, Kobayashi acerco su mano a su boca para hablar con Nae, es decir la hermana de Saikawa.

(Oye, Nae, necesito que busques a todos los granjeros que puedas reunir, y levantes tu mano cuando yo te diga, ¿Entendido?) El tatuaje no solo servía para matar a los culpables de un crimen, este le permitía saber a Kobayashi donde estaban todos, además de que se podía comunicar con ellos, Nae quien estaba caminando con sus padres levanto su mano y la miro fijamente, sus padres quienes seguían un poco afectados por la forma de actuar de su hija la miraron confundidos también.

(Está bien Kobayashi, pero con granjeros te refieres a los que hacen cultivos o los que crían a los animales) Saikawa le hablo su mano ya que cuando Kobayashi le hablo ella sintió que le algo le hacía cosquillas en su mano.

(Animales, para los cultivos tendré que revisar más) Tohru también la miro, ella solo bajo su mano, estiro sus alas y le indico que era hora de que fueran busca de animales, Tohru la detuvo con su cola, le indico que al estar en medio de todos los humanos podían hacer que muchas de sus cosas salieran a volar o les destruyeran las casas que apenas se sostenían, Kobayashi se disculpó con Tohru y camino junto con ella a la salida más cercana, cuando estuvieron a una distancia segura ambas estiraron sus alas para elevarse, aunque tuvieron unos cuantos problemas para sincronizarse al final lograron elevarse en el cielo.

(¿Ves algo?) Ambas miraban a los lados, pero no veían un animal que se viera "comestible" ya que parecían ser animales venenosos, después de un rato Tohru vio algo que tenía un ligero parecido a una vaca, pero le doblaba el tamaño 3 veces, además de tener unos cuernos exageradamente grandes.

(Eso parece una vaca) Kobayashi asintió con la cabeza, ambas fueron a ese lugar, se acercaron lentamente a ese animal, este las miro, pero sin importarle mucho su aspecto se volvió a comer las hojas de un árbol que tenía cerca, Kobayashi se acercó a ese animal, este la miro fijamente, levanto su mano y le acaricio la cabeza, este se quedó quieto sin importarle mucho pues no le importaba mucho lo que le estuviera haciendo algo, pues pensaba que no le podía hacer nada.

(Es perfecto, pero no veo más por aquí) Kobayashi miro a su alrededor para encontrar a lo lejos otro de esos animales, ella fue donde estaba y lo acerco al otro, ambos se miraron un rato antes de comer tranquilamente, era el animal perfecto para la crianza, era muy grande, eso significa que daría mucha carne con una sola cría madura, así era muchísimo más fácil, esperaba también colocar un control de natalidad pues no quería que su planeta se llenara de humanos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

(Mmm Kobayashi, tenemos un problema)

(Creo que estas cosas no estarán muy felices de que los intenten matar, cuando los humanos lo hagan puede que se pongan muy agresivos creo que son demasiado grandes para ellos)

(No hay más especies Tohru, hay que advertirles que le tengan extremo cuidado y que si los van a matar lo hagan rápido y lejos de los demás, puede que se pongan agresivos también) Kobayashi no quería que las cosas en las granjas se pusieran feas, por eso tendría que estudiar a fondo a los animales, y por ella hablaba de Takiya, él era bastante bueno en comprender a las especies que no pueden hablar, haciendo su trabajo ayudarles a que no causaran un desastre innecesario.

Abriendo un portal con su mano, Kobayashi arrastro a Takiya a que mirara el animal, el de mala gana acepto, aun quería descansar de todo, pues cuando empezara a la pelea de verdad no tendría lugar ningún tipo de descanso a menos que el quisiera morir otra vez.

(Está bien, ya me hare cargo, llévame con ellos, aun así, lo que paso con Tohru, sin ofender, es tu culpa y lo debes solucionar o se puede volver un peligro para todos, acéptalo, si ella no se controla, tendremos que alejarnos bastante de nuestra meta inicial) Kobayashi no le dijo nada, solo levanto su mano y lo transporto con Nae, Tohru se sintió profundamente dolida por esas palabras, ella no quería ser un peligro para nadie, menos para los humanos.

(No eres un peligro, Tohru, solo no te puedes controlar, mírame a los ojos, te diré algo, no me importa un comino el peligro yo te quiero ver ser la dragona más feliz del mundo, no es la primera vez que me persiguen para matarme, menos la última, siempre y jamás lo dudes estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, así que no le hagas caso a Takiya, tú los vas a controlar, te volverás uno de los seres más poderosos de todos, un Dios, y yo estaré a tu lado cada momento) Los ojos de Tohru se llenaron de lágrimas ella se abalanzo sobre Kobayashi, la lleno de besos, esas palabras le habían alegrado otra vez, lucharía por controlar sus poderes, sabia también que Kobayashi siempre buscaría su bien a pesar de todo, estaría con ella cada día, nada las separaría.

(Oye Kobayashi, tengo una pequeña duda)

(¿Se puede controlar? Quiero decir, si tú, después de todos estos años de arduo entrenamiento espiritual y físico, después de todo lo que has pasado para llegar hasta aquí, no lo has podido controlar bien, me hace dudar que tú de verdad puedas controlar todo ese poder que tienes, y que yo también tengo, dime la verdad, crees que se puede hacer o sabes que se puede hacer, porque si lo crees no me da una buena esperanza de lo que pase después, sin ofenderte ni nada Kobayashi, pero, si no se puede controlar, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?)

Kobayashi no supo que decirle a Tohru, se podía controlar, claro que se podía, pero no sabía si esa era la palabra correcta para lo que le quería decir a Tohru, en ese momento supo que estaba cometiendo un gran error pues era imposible usar la palabra controlar cuando se refiera a poder, ella mirando a Tohru supo que tenía que cambiar sus palabras para que su prometida dragona entendiera a que se refería con sus palabras, lo pensó un poco pues no quería hacerlo sonar muy feo pero llego a la conclusión de que simplemente tenía que decirlo como era.

(No es tanto que lo podamos controlar Tohru, el poder de por si no se le puede hacer eso, es algo incontrolable, lo que quiero decir con que "controles tus poderes " es más bien que, bueno, lleva una responsabilidad muy grande tener poder, no es controlarlo, es usarlo de manera sabia a tu favor para ganarle al enemigo, el poder que compartimos tu y yo, es real, está dentro de nosotras, pero no lo podemos controlar, solo lo podemos usar a nuestro a favor, no te lo quería decir así porque sonaba algo feo, sonaba como si fuéramos una especie de dictadoras o algo así, pero son las cosas como son Tohru, no hay nada que podamos hacer de otra manera)

(Está bien que lo entendamos así, pero me llega otra pregunta, lo explotamos a nuestro favor de manera perfecta ¿Entonces qué? Cuál es el truco detrás de todo esto, si somos las más poderosas del universo que hacemos después, si nos volvemos Dioses nos volveremos inmortales, técnicamente, solo de alma, pero es lo mismo, que hacemos, nos tiramos al suelo, nos damos palmaditas en la espalda y que)

Tohru estaba de mal humor, por alguna razón la manera de hablar de Kobayashi le estaba causando mal gusto, pero ella tenía razón así eran las cosas y no las podían cambiar de ningún modo solo les quedaba hacerlo, cumplir el deber, así que si ellas no tenían necesariamente que pelear contra su poder para controlarlo, ¿De qué se preocupaban?, lo usaban a su favor y todo acabaría muy rápido, era más fácil usarlo que controlarlo.

(No me hablas así Tohru, me haces sentir culpable por todo, si no querías ser mi pareja ni te querías involucrar en esto me hubieras dicho antes, solo, no lo hagas por favor) Tohru miro a Kobayashi, vio cómo su cola se soltaba de la suya para rodearla a ella, la cola con su mente propia limpio las lágrimas de Kobayashi, y la envolvió en un abrazo, Tohru se sintió increíblemente mal por lo que le hizo a ella, debía calmarse y quererla.

(No, Kobayashi, no creas que eso era así, solo, estoy bajo presión, solo es eso, jamás creas que todo lo que está pasando es por tu culpa, es de Dios, además, si no te hubiera conocido yo ya estaría muerta, además, desde que te conocí he querido que me amaras, eres el ser más importante en mi vida, jamás te desagradeceré todo lo que haces por mí, gracias a ti es que estoy aquí, siento mucho haberte hablado así)

La cola de Tohru busco la de Kobayashi, la cual se enredó otra vez con la de ella, Kobayashi no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar esas palabras, desde hacía un tiempo allá sentía que haberle dado todo ese poder a Tohru sin pensar en qué pasaría con ella después fue algo desconsiderado de su parte, se imaginó varios escenarios donde ella lo rechazaba, le decía, no más bien le reclamaba una explicación de porqué ella era tan egoísta al darle a Tohru una vida llena de persecuciones y miedo, cuando ella respondía, es porque te amo, de manera excesivamente cruel Tohru le decía que ella no sentía lo mismo, eso la dejaba paralizada, además de romperle el corazón.

Tohru abrazo a Kobayashi, dejo su cabeza en medio de sus pechos, ambas se mantuvieron cerca un buen rato, hasta que recordó que aún le faltaba responderle esa duda a su prometida, separo el abrazo para darle un beso en los labios, comenzó como uno pequeño pero se puso fuerte a los pocos segundos, Tohru rodio con sus brazos el cuello de Kobayashi acercándola más ella lista para darle su amor, pero como dijo Tohru hace un rato, debían tomarse un descanso con eso del sexo.

(El truco es que, la oscuridad de ese poder te va a llamar) Tohru se sentó en las piernas de Kobayashi, aun con sus brazos en su cuello le puso atención, se quedó hipnotizada mirando sus lindos ojos, pero luego se calmó un poco.

(Te arrastran a una gran desesperación llena de odio, del mal más puro, te pedirán que les hagas daño a la gente que no conoces sean culpables o inocentes, incluso, llegaría a pedirte ese poder que le hagas daño a quienes tu amas, ese es el truco, que si te dejas llevar demasiado por ese poder, quedaras exactamente así, como un ser horrible) Cerrando sus ojos, Kobayashi se concentró en su interior, vio un lado de ella donde estaba matando a Tohru, sabía que ese lado existía, pero tenía que estar calmada.

(La puedes aceptar para ser consumida o la usas en tu favor para ganar)Abrió sus ojos para ver la ensangrentada Kobayashi con el cadáver de Tohru detrás, con una sonrisa le indico que la matara a ella, de hecho se puso en cuatro patas para abalanzarse sobre ella, cuando ataco el grito que escucho fue desgarrador, pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Tohru besándola, ella cerro los ojos tratando de olvidar la tentación de matarla…


	30. Monstruos de verdad

Tohru estaba lamiendo el péndulo de Kobayashi, imaginando que fuera un ochinchin, el de su amada, mientras lo hacia Kobayashi perdía el control, estaba gimiendo, se mordía el dedo índice por mero placer, mientras metía lentamente su ochinchin mucho más adentro de la garganta de Tohru, ella solo la miraba a los ojos haciéndola ver tan sucia que estaba volviendo loca a Kobayashi, ella paso su mano por la cabeza de su amada, quien paso su larga lengua por todos lados, luego de un rato Tohru sintió que nada más estaba pasando, Kobayashi simplemente gemía y respiraba con mucho placer.

(Estoy haciendo un mal trabajo) Ella miro a Kobayashi que estaba un poco aturdida, Kobayashi cerro sus ojos un rato, antes de acercarse a besar a su novia, ella siguió el beso mientras que Kobayashi usando su mano aparto sus pantis, comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos, ella gimió bastante, pero algo faltaba en lo que ella le hacía, aunque sentía un placer embriagante todo lo que la hacía no le dejaba llegar al orgasmo, enojada movió sus caderas contra la mano de Kobayashi.

(No haces un mal trabajo, tu cuerpo solo está retrasando lo que quiere para recibir más, no lo hemos hecho en suficiente tiempo como para que tu cuerpo lo desee es aún más, efectos secundarios de mi líquido, por eso debemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo para que las dos disfrutemos) Tohru miro como Kobayashi le quitaba toda la ropa.

(Tohru, sé que se verá algo raro, pero al igual que tu puedo tener tentáculos que se mueven con mis deseos, en este caso, quiero darte puro placer, los puedo usar para que te diviertas bastante, son débiles en tanto no este enojada, ahora para los único que los puedo usar es darte placer, solo eso, son todos tuyos, no son de nadie más, jamás lo serán) Ella gimió al sentir algo muy extraño chupando sus pechos, aparte de sentir ese delicioso placer que la volvía loca, cuando miro vio como unos tentáculos salían de la espalda de Kobayashi, estos lo único que hacían era chupar sus pechos, Kobayashi acerco su lengua a su omanko, lamio su monte de venus con cariño para luego comenzar a darle un gran sexo oral.

(Oh, maldición, Kobayashi, esto es, demasiado para mí, maldición, cariño, creo que voy a, joder, correrme) Estaba a punto de correrse pero nada pasaba, cuando abrió sus ojos, vio a Kobayashi masticar uno de sus tentáculos, este al final se cortó de su cuerpo, ella levantando la pequeña cosa la abrió, la acerco a su boca para sacar su lengua, el tentáculo la imito sacando su propia lengua idéntica a la de Kobayashi.

(Tu cuerpo está lleno de demasiadas sorpresas Kobayashi) Sin decir nada esta coloco el tentáculo cortado en su boca, este metió su lengua en la boca de Kobayashi dándole un beso increíblemente sucio a Tohru, cuando este enredo su lengua con la lengua de Tohru, salió de su boca ligeramente, la rodeo como si fuera una mordaza para finalmente comenzar a besarla de lengua otra vez, sin saber qué era eso solo se limitó a besar aquella cosa, mientras tanto Kobayashi puso a sus tentáculos a chupar los pechos de su amada, mientras que ella abría los labios de su amada observaba como ella estaba hipnotizada en besarse con ese tentáculo, Kobayashi usando su péndulo la penetro analmente, Tohru gimió mientras se movía como loca, quería correrse pero su cuerpo simplemente no la dejaba, Kobayashi solo para molestarla por eso levanto con suavidad la piel del clítoris de su amada, para finalmente rodear con su lengua su expuesto botón de placer, Tohru la miro pidiéndole que por favor no lo hiciera, pero no le importó, comenzó a mover su lengua como si lamiera una chupeta.

(MMHHHHPPP) Tohru se retorcía de placer mientras que ella solo sonreía, el tentáculo que sentía el placer de Kobayashi se emocionó, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo de si garganta, eso dejo a Tohru al borde del orgasmo, Kobayashi al ver eso metió su péndulo hasta el fondo y con sus dedos apretó el clítoris de Tohru haciéndola llegar a un orgasmo fabuloso.

(Bueno, miren lo que me encontré, no puedo creerlo, ustedes dos no estaban reconstruyendo la sociedad, solo estaban teniendo sexo aquí, vamos, quítale esos tentáculos a Tohru que tenemos trabajo que hacer) Saikawa apareció, ella las miro a los ojos mientras regañaba a las dos, después de todo estaba esperando a Kobayashi para seguir reconstruyendo la sociedad, pues tenían que reconstruir todo desde cero, elegirían gobernadores que no estarían más allá del poder de las dragonas, escuelas, hospitales, podrían hacerlo con magia, pero podrían llegar a revelar su ubicación gracias a la creación de esos objetos masivos, así que tendrían que andar con mucho cuidado.

(¿Tenemos que obedecerla? Yo quería saber que se sentía tener una de esas cosas en tu interior Tohru, me encantaría ver cómo te revuelcas de placer otra vez) El tentáculo de la boca de Tohru se salió de esta para sonreír con sus monstruosos dientes, ella tomo las mejillas de Kobayashi para darle varios besos por eso orgasmo, al tentáculo le dio uno antes de devolverlo a la espalda de Kobayashi.

(Si, tiene razón, guardemos el resto para más tarde, tenemos una sociedad que reestructurar por completo, además) Tohru se puso el cuatro patas, le mostro toda su omanko a Kobayashi, está la miro con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba los restos del orgasmo de Tohru, aunque ella quería su orgasmo también solo se limitó a quedarse a lamer lo que quedaba, mientras lo hacía escucho algo, como un pequeño vip, cuando miro en la dirección del ruido noto algo que no pensó ver.

(Así es como los dragones parecen aparearse) Un presentador estilo natgeo apareció detrás de ellas, Tohru rápidamente se tapó el cuerpo, Kobayashi se levantó para mirar a los ojos al camarógrafo.

(¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?)

(Un documental sobre nuestros nuevos soberados, dígame, señora, ¿Cómo se sintió su apareamiento?) No tardo ni tres segundos Kobayashi en destrozar la cámara a golpes, junto con el camarógrafo que fue partido a la mitad, el hombre que un sostenía el micrófono se dejó caer para atrás, estaba el trato de correr pero fue en vano acercándose a paso lento Kobayashi se acercó a él, la ira recorría sus venas, eso sí que la saco de sus cacillas, ya tenía estrés de por medio, que hiciera eso aquel hombre al que ella salvo de la muerte realmente la irrito.

(Escúchame bien, estas son las últimas palabras que escucharas antes de que te asesine, yo, Kobayashi, o mejor dicho, Dimankashi, te matara ahora mismo por irrespetar la cosa más sagrada que conozco, el apareamiento con mi amada, mis amigos pueden hacerlo, porque sé que no hay morbo en sus mentes, ese video que armabas, ese documental, seria embarrado con sus sucios fluidos por alguno de sus integrantes de su horrible especie, cosa que haría erradicarlos por completo)

La cola de Kobayashi se tornó de color negro, se llenó de varias líneas de color rojo que seguían formas irregulares, su tamaño comenzó a aumentar a cada paso, también se deformo volviéndose igual que al de Tohru cuando perdió el control, la dragona miro su cola, la cual se volvió del mismo color que su amada, ella se levantó para agarrar a Kobayashi de la cadera, esta reacciono mirándola con sus ojos que se volvieron de color rojo con un punto negro en medio, a pesar del terror que le causo ella con valentía le quito lo que quedaba a la bestia de ropa, el hombre intentó escapar en ese momento, cosa que Kobayashi no permitió, ella se miró al hombre, alejo a Tohru con su cola para tomar al hombre del cuello sin matarlo.

(Su especie solo busca su propia destrucción, pero yo los salve de todo, deberían alabarme como un Dios, porque el suyo solo es un sucio mentiroso, ahora mismo yo soy quien los mantiene con vida, los quiero ayudar, pero no pienso tolerar tales ofensas hacia a mí y mi propia familia, ustedes son una especie deplorable que no debería seguir con vida, que no debí haber salvado, una especie que debería destruir ahora mismo con mis propias garras) Kobayashi saco sus tentáculos los cuales ya no eran débiles, eran masas negras de gran tamaño que rugieron con fuerza.

(Perdóneme por favor, encuentre piedad en su corazón)

(Yo no soy como su Dios, tengo el papel de salvadora como uno, pero no soy misericordiosa, yo no actuare como si nada por cada cosa que me hagan, entiendan algo ahora mismo, ustedes solo están vivos porque yo quiero que lo estén a pesar de todo, acaso quieres pedirme mas)

(Yo, esto...)

(No digas nada, hace tiempo firmaste tu condena de muerte, a diferencia de tu compañero la tuya será más lenta y dolorosa, mas carnal, me servirás de alimento a pesar de ser una bola asquerosa con cerebro) Los tentáculos comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo del ser humano vivo, el hombre gritaba y pedía piedad pero nada servía, él ya estaba condenado a morir a manos de Kobayashi que en medio de su transformación solo se deleitaba con la muerte del hombre, Tohru se levantó para detenerla pero sus propios tentáculos salieron de su espalda para servirse parte del festín de Kobayashi.

Cuando terminaron ambas se miraron un rato si decir nada, las dos sabían lo que habían hecho, esa cosa tan abominable las tomo como rehenes en su mente y se alimentó de un humano, sin decir nada Kobayashi tiro el resto de sus huesos al mar, junto con los restos del camarógrafo, cuando miro a Tohru ella solo se quedaba ahí viendo a la nada.

(Somos monstruos, los de peor tipo) Tohru se sentó el suelo sin más se dejó caer para atrás estirando por completo su cuerpo en el suelo.

(Lo sé)

(Supongo que ahora solo nos queda ocultarlo, controlarnos y que eso jamás vuelva a pasar)

(Pensé que me gritarías que somos bestias horribles que debían morir por haber matado un hombre con sus tentáculos devorándolo vivo mientras nos besábamos) Kobayashi se acostó a su lado, Tohru instintivamente se acurruco en su pecho.

(¿Nos besamos?)

(Si, bastante, las dos nos dimos demasiados besos con sangre, mucha sangre)

(Wow, eso fue muy sádico) Tohru se puso encima de Kobayashi para lamer los restos de sangre que le quedaban en las mejillas, el sabor metálico de la sangre le estaba empezando a volver atractivo para ella, estaba pensando en que realmente eso que habían hecho le había gustado demasiado.

(Es normal que eso de devorar un hombre vivo me haya encantado)

(Digamos que somos iguales, eso quiere decir que como tú, yo tengo un lado de mí que es monstruoso, que es solo una bestia que quiere ver arder todo lo que le rodea, devorar gente viva, matar, ese tipo de cosas, así que si, es bastante normal, pero no hay necesidad de explicarte porque no lo podemos hacer)

(No hay necesidad de hacerlo, solo estamos mal de la cabeza, ahora Kobayashi, haremos lo siguiente)

(Estas muy relajada Tohru, acaso tu comida de entremés te volvió alguien más calmada, quiero decir, acabamos de comer una deliciosa cena)

(No, no debemos hacer eso, no más comida humana, somos sus seres superiores comerlos está mal)

(Si claro, ahora quítate la ropa que eso es lo único que quieres) Ambas se miraron a los ojos, luego se empezaron a besar con un sabor de sangre en sus bocas, ambas habían hecho un acto horrible, uno que les pareció tan estúpidamente excitante que no solo querían darse placer sin anda más en que pensar, ambas sabían que eso estaba mal, pero eso solo subía su calentura, ahí ambas hicieron el amor después de lo que hicieron, toda su moral de salvar a los humanos se desmoronaba un poco debido a sus lados alternos que las vigilaban satisfechas, pensando en atacarlas con las garras para tomar el control de todo...


	31. Adopción y apartamentos

(Bien Saikawa, mientras Kobayashi este ocupada con Tohru tu y yo tenemos que reconstruir todo lo que nos hace falta para crear una civilización, bueno primer paso necesitamos una ciudad donde puedan vivir, deben de tener por supuesto casas, así que ve a buscar algo de piedra para comenzar a construirlas, no tenemos más de 100.000 humanos, más o menos 40.000 mil familias de miembros, el resto son parejas o no tienen a nadie, así que trata de crear bloques de apartamentos de familias, luego deja un poco lejos los demás, así se harán parejas y se reproducirán, pero por favor esterilízalos temporalmente hasta que les demos reglas para reproducirse)

(Ahhh mucha información, déjame en paz, hazlo mejor tú, yo no tengo ganas de encargarme por eso, que ellos lo construyan, son sus hogares, el mío está en la montaña, así que entre más lejos lo hagan yo estaré mejor con mi vida sexual, aparte tendré que hacer calles, servicios sanitarios, también debemos poner lugares educativos, hospitales, es demasiado para mi) Saikawa se dejó caer para atrás cuando escucho todo lo que Takiya le había pedido construir, en ese momento Kanna se acercó para darle varios besos en la cara, cuando lo hizo ella con una alegría se los devolvió.

(Podrías hacerlo amor, por mí, con eso podre volver a la escuela para mantenerme muy feliz, con eso, tu cuerpo estará feliz con el mío, por favor, vamos mi amor, si lo harías)

(Claro que si, por tu cuerpo lo haría todo cariño, también por ti, así que será mejor dame más besitos e iré por las rocas para construir los edificios) Ambas se dieron varios besos, en ese momento Takiya solo se fue dejando a las dos felices dándose demasiado amor, después de un rato Kanna le dio varios besos antes de que Saikawa fuera por las rocas, cuando fue por ellas calculo más o menos la altura de los edificios.

(Digamos que al menos meto 4 familias por piso, son 100 pisos, así que solo tendré 10 pisos por cada edificio, no quiero sobrecargar todo, también necesitare vidrio para construir las ventanas, los que están solo serán 6 por piso no mejor 8 para no complicarme la vida construyendo de más de lo que debo, necesitare al menos unos 50.000 bloques grandes, luego las construiré por dentro, maldición, estúpida Kanna, por qué haces que haga cosas por tu amor, tu cuerpecito tan jugosito)

(Yo hare las calles tu ve por la piedra, todo lo voy a armar lo mejor que pueda, tratare de hacer que ningún humano tenga poder, tendremos muchos problemas si es se les sube a la cabeza ser parte de la ley o ser doctores, vendedores, lo que sea, eso no lo quiero de ningún modo, por más seguidores de la senda que tengamos, no son tantos para controlarlos así que es mejor tener cuidado) En ese momento Takiya salió de un portal, él estaba armando una estructura social muy burda, ya la pulirían después pero era mejor empezar desde ya para acomodar a los humanos y tener más control sobre ellos.

(Tengo que transportar mucha piedra, aparte donde lo vamos a construir, es decir Kobayashi podría hacer eso en un santiamén, con esos tentáculos raros que tiene en la espalda ella lo puede todo, que deje de tener sexo con Tohru, necesitamos su ayuda con todo esto, aparte porque los salvamos, a mí en lo personal no me importan un comino, son como una plaga que se reproduce a tiempo extremo y dañan todo a su alrededor)

(No cuestiones Saikawa solo has lo que tienes que hacer, y lo construiremos en otra isla, así no nos molestaran a nosotros, ya deje la isla con una señal podrás verla en unos segundos, primero ve a buscar la piedra) Saikawa fue a buscar una zona algo lejana, de ahí quito toda la tierra que pudo, tomando algo de madera creo una estructura que no se dañaría tan fácilmente, levanto sus garras y comenzó a sacar la piedra, tenía que hacer cortes finos, pero tenía que ser una gran cantidad de una vez por lo que manteniendo el mayor cuidado saco el primer bloque después de 1 hora, no quería que todo se colapsara y se fuera al reverendo demonio.

(Carajo deberíamos hacerlo con madera) Levantando el bloque lo llevo a la isla a la que le pidieron, noto que por todos lados había piedras que demarcaban cada bloque, ella dejo el primero y decidió pulirlo.

(Por aquí, con eso no tendrás problemas, te traeré luego arena para que puedas terminar las ventanas, con eso estará todo bien, las puertas serán obligatoriamente de madera, no de piedra serian demasiado pesadas) Con las líneas que Takiya puso Saikawa comenzó a excavar en la piedra creando todas las habitaciones, pasillos, todo lo que cada edificio necesitaría, cuando salió de la piedra admiro su trabajo, el cual la verdad estaba muy bien hecho, con un portal Takiya le dejo la suficiente cantidad de arena para colocar en cada ventana, carbonato sódico, dolomita, piedra caliza, nefelina sielita y por ultimo sulfato sódico, materias primas para crear el vidrio, aunque fuera para ella un total fastidio tener que hacer tanto no tenía otra opción, aparte cuando llegara a casa de seguro Kanna le daría amor por trabajar tan duro.

(Lo fusiono, moldeo y enfrió, fácil, pero como diablos lo voy a moldear, supongo que puedo usar agua y dejarlo sobre ella para reparar todo lo que pueda, aunque no sé si me quede muy bien, supongo que podrá intentarlo, si no le pido unos rodillos de goma a Takiya, espero no tener que intentar eso, sería muy fastidioso, así que manos a la obra, debo mezclar todos los componentes a más de 1500°, luego lo debo enfriar con agua) Haciendo lo dicho Saikawa calentó sus fauces y luego escupió fuego por un rato, los materiales se empezaron a fusionar entre sí, con sus garras agarro como pudo la mezcla.

Tomando un poco de tierra la dejo de lado y creo un pequeño lago para poner a enfriar sus cosas

(Pues veamos qué tan grandes son, son como de 1 metro por 2 metros, con eso todo estará listo, así que) Sacando sus garras Saikawa, comenzó a demarcar los lados de cada ventana, con mucho cuidado quito lo que sobro para luego usarlo en la siguiente mezcla, con todo demarcado busco las imperfecciones y las reparo, luego de eso saco la primera lamina viendo su forma, le quedo bastante bien, fue a colocarla, cuando lo hizo encajo a la perfección, con una sonrisa fue a por las demás, tardo por lo menos unas 3 horas pero ya había colocado todas las láminas que necesitaba.

(Puertas y ya, pero creo que me tomara más tiempo construir el resto, por hoy podrá hacer al menos los bloques familiares, los de los solteros me tomara mucho más tiempo del que me gustaría, pero es mejor que me ponga a trabajar) Eso fue lo que hizo la poderosa Imugi, transportar pura piedra, crear vidrio y puertas para bloques de apartamentos para los humanos, se llevó todo el día haciéndolo, solos creo los bloques de familia y un cuarto de los bloques para los solteros, claro que también tuvo la obligación de crear los muebles que necesitaba para cada casa, al menos los básicos, tipo camas, sillas, ese tipo de cosas simples.

(Bien hecho Saikawa, organiza las familias que necesitamos, eso incluye a la tuya así que por favor no hagas estupideces, así que organízalos en una lista, creo placas para cada familia en cada puerta, todo debe estar listo y organizado antes del anochecer que es como en 2 horas, así que buena suerte, yo estoy organizando como crear todas los servicios que necesitamos, solo ve a hacer tu trabajo, mañana continuaremos) Saikawa fastidiada extendió sus alas para llegar al lugar en que debían estar todos los humanos, con una sonrisa vio como todos ellos la miraban admirándola aterrada.

(Humanos, aquellos que tangan una familia de sangre fórmense en una fila frente a mí, sin miedo no es para hacerles daño, solo necesito darles un hogar más o menos digno para ustedes, por ahora es todo lo que podemos crear y darles, así que todas las familias vendrán ahora mismo a darme sus apellidos junto con sus nombres para clasificarlos todos, cada integrante debe presentarse o si no, se tendrán que buscar la forma propia de sobrevivir, así que tienen 30 minutos para encontrar a sus familias, y presentarse frente a mi) Saikawa pacientemente se sentó, todas las familias de inmediato comenzaron a hacer filas, pero entre la multitud una mujer lloraba.

(No sé dónde están mis hijos) La mujer se dejó caer, por más mala que fuera Saikawa tenía que ayudarla, levantándose le indico a los humanos que debían quedar en esa fila sin hacer nada malo, le corto un cabello a la mujer y lo olfateo, cuando supo lo que estaba sucediendo se levantó completamente irritada, fue a donde estaban aquellos hombres, cuando los vio los tomo por el cuello, ambos con los pantalones abajo trataban de abusar de los niños aprovechándose de la confusión.

(Así que son depredadores, pues la gente como ustedes están tras las rejas tratando de conseguir comida, alguien como yo sería su presa, ahora yo soy quien los va cazar) Sacando sus garras los dejo en muestra de los demás, ambos estaban expuestos como los pervertidos que eran, los dos gritaron pidiéndole ayuda a su propia especie, los humanos que lo veían no entendían nada hasta que vieron como los niños corrían a los brazos de su madre aterrados, ellos con odio abuchearon a los hombres, lánzalos cosas, con eso Saikawa.

(Me gusta cuando correr) Cuando los soltó los dos trataron de correr, pero fue inútil, de inmediato Saikawa los embistió partiéndolos a la mitad, sus cadáveres fueron a parar en las garras de Kobayashi que llego justo a tiempo para ver el espectáculo, ellos los lanzo a los cielos para que sus tentáculos los devoraran, Saikawa sonrió mientras comía parte de sus cuerpos, cuando se miró los humanos comenzaron a alabarla, cosa halagadora para ella, pero tenía unas familias que ubicar.

(No me gusta que no sigan lo que digo, al próximo nos lo devoramos vivo) Kobayashi camino entre los humanos quienes solo se agacharon frente a ella, después de un rato Tohru llego para darle un beso, con eso ambas estiraron sus alas y se fueron, Saikawa miro que todas las familias estuvieran completas, cuando miro eran exactamente la cantidad que Takiya le había indicado, con eso abrió un portal que los llevo a los edificios, ella siguió al último humano, hasta que uno la agarro de la cola.

(El hombre que mataron era mi papi, ahora que hago señora) Saikawa miro al niña, la agarro para llevarla con una de las familias que había perdido un hijo durante el escape, una de las familias la acepto, Saikawa le indico a cada familia en donde debían vivir, cada una le agradeció a Saikawa dándole diferentes frutas que ella acepto, cuando las ubico a todas, la pequeña niña le volvió a agarrar la cola.

(Señorita podría visitarme, esas personas solo me tomaron por deber, yo los escuche decirlo, podría por favor llevarme con usted) Saikawa miro como los padres seguían llorando por la muerte de sus hijos, vio en la niña una especie de recuerdo de quien era ella antes de conocer a Kobayashi, ella suspiro, tomo la mano de la niña y abrió un nuevo portal.

(Amor, adopte a una humana, no te importa cierto)

(La niña vio el lugar que solo era un nido junto con varias fruta y carne a su alrededor, Kanna quien descansaba en el nido ni dijo nada, Saikawa aprovechando la oportunidad creo otro nido, dejo a niña en este y se acercó a su amante quien adormilada le dio varios besos, con una sonrisa ella se los devolvía, la pequeña niña de repente apareció de la nada, la abrazo, ella algo fastidiada acepto, aunque decidió volverse un dragón para no tener molestias, la niña se puso en regazo y se durmió.

(Mmm, más le vale ser la líder) Cerrando sus ojos ambas se quedaron dormidas, mientras que Kanna solo se estiro para darle un abrazo a Saikawa como dragón, miro a la niña para estirarse y dormir quitándola de en medio, la niña al verlo se hizo en Kanna, que solo la dejo aburrida, para luego discutir con ella...


	32. Eko

(Kobayashi, me pregunto una sola cosa, pero no quiero sonar mal)

Kobayashi quien observaba a los humanos tener vidas normales después de todo el caos no le respondió a su prometida, pues estaba concentrada en otra cosa, en un grupo de hombres que parecía planear algo que no le estaba gustando.

(La guerra empezó por tu culpa técnicamente, pero si tú desapareciste de la nada, como demonios nadie te recuerda, es prácticamente imposible)

Kobayashi se estaba alistando para atacarlos pues podía ver como ellos creían que podían hacerle frente a ella, con un plan tan malo, no podía creer que dios los viera como el cenit de sus creaciones, pero daba lo mismo, altos o fuertes, eran algo idiotas, al igual que varias especies, pero era impresionante, su capacidad para la complicidad, va más allá de lo que Kobayashi, se creería alguna vez capaz.

(Me estas escuchando) Los humanos, una especie congeniada a través de una idea, un experimento de Dios, uno en donde dio los pasos de la evolución de una especie que reinaría, sin tomar en tomar en cuenta que sus demás creaciones no evolucionaron del mismo modo, eliminando ese compañerismo y sociedad presente en los humanos, seres sociales a diferencia de los reptiles, también los dragones, vivir en conjunto era cosa de decisión, no de necesidad.

(Oye, soy tu prometida, también tu Maid, ponme atención) Pero era curioso, habían logrado demasiadas cosas al costo de lo que les rodeaba, cuantas especies murieron a su paso, cuando seres vivos se vieron azotados por sus deseos egoístas, por más que especie superior y pensante que fueran, creían que mandaban, pero claro, obedecían ordenes de "Dios" Un ser que a pesar de existir les dio rindas sueltas, dejando así lo peor de ellos en ese mundo que no tenía nada que ver.

(Me vas a hacer enojar Kobayashi, ponme atención ahora o tendremos muchos problemas) Claro, un experimento puede llegar a tener sus fines, ya sean buenos o malos, todo solo era una visión de ver que tan lejos puede llegar un superior, nada más que un buena broma que buscaba poder, eran semejantes a Dios, en eso no lo puede negar, su crueldad y ferocidad ante los contrarios, era superior a todo entendimiento fuera de esa lógica.

(Voy a darte 1 minuto, si no recibo un beso, no habrá sexo durante 4 meses) Pero allí nace el problema, quien tenía riendas sueltas ahora era ella, todo lo que le diera la gana, lo podía hacer, casi sin consecuencias, acaso ese es secreto de la vida, que sin dictadura no hay orden de ningún modo, que el dictador no da las reglas, solo pone en mesa lo que nadie más aparte de él puede hacer, como Dios un ser imperfecto en sí mismo sin reglas, será eso lo que lo convierte en el ser despiadado que es.

(KOBAYASHI) Acaso cuando buscamos libertad no nos damos cuenta que sin nadie que nos diga que hacer o no seremos unos completos idiotas, porque para ella no había otra explicación, con poder solo ganas más problemas de los que quieres, porque dejas que ese lado despiadado y desfasado salga a la luz sin que nadie se oponga hasta tu muerte o hasta que alguien harto de tu actitud se alce contra ti para quitarte de ese lugar y tomar lo mismo para llegar a lo mismo de siempre.

(Okay ya no) Sin decir nada más Kobayashi le dio un beso a su pareja, si la escuchaba pero no le ponía completa atención, solo se concentraba en sus pensamientos y en los humanos.

(Mira amor, si te estaba poniendo atención, solo, pensaba un poco, ya cálmate no digas esas locuras, más bien, ven a mis brazos) Kobayashi los abrió para recibir a su pareja quien con una sonrisa le acerco a ella, juntando su cola con la suya se puso en sus brazos dándole varios abrazos cariñosos, pero a pesar de esas caricias el oído atento de Kobayashi seguía escuchándolos.

(Estoy seguro que funcionara, si la tenemos a ella no podrá contra nosotros de ningún modo, vamos a reinar, pero, como diablos las neutralizamos, deben de tener alguna debilidad) Kobayashi se separó para reírse un poco, Tohru la miro confundida, ella se acercó para susurrarle cosas al oído, animada creyó que serían pervertidas así que ronroneando se acercó gustosa.

(Amor, quiero hacer una actuación, tengo ganas de burlarme de los humanos, están diciendo cosas malas sobre nosotras, sobre nuestra especie, así que, ven aquí, quiero que actúes indefensa, de seguro intentaran apuntarte al estómago y cosas de ese estilo, así que sígueles la corriente)

(Enserio, no tienes nada mejor que hacer)

(Puedo hacértelo a ti, pero están diciendo que somos débiles y que estamos usando trucos baratos para convencerlos que somos mejores que ellos)

(Que infantil Kobayashi además prefiero lo primero) Ella comenzó a besar a Kobayashi, esto obviamente la provoco, pero aun así debía burlarse de ellos antes de continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

(Venga, hagámoslo, además dijeron que tu huevo va a ser muy feo y que nadie lo va a querer)

(QUE, AHORA SI LOS MATO) Ella estaba a punto de ir a por ellos cuando Kobayashi la detuvo con un beso.

(No, vamos a burlarlos de ellos, nadie habla así de nuestro huevo, luego los devoramos, y luego tenemos mucho más sexo del que puedas soportar) El telson de Kobayashi salió de su lugar para acercarse a la pierna de Tohru, este recorrió con su filo su piel, este le causo un perfecto escalofrió, con una sonrisa ella continuo su camino por la pierna, tuvo que sostenerla pues no se pudo parar, el placer que sentía era ligero pero encantador.

(Detente, más bien deja eso para después, tenemos cosas que hacer contra ellos, nadie se burla de mi futura cría, menos unos insignificantes humanos como ellos, deben entender que nosotras somos quienes mandamos, por cierto, quiero intentar otra vez el bdsm, me gusto bastante)

(Bien, así me gusta, este es mi plan) Acercándose al oído de ella otra vez Kobayashi le explico todo su plan para burlarse de los humanos, un plan que aunque fallara tendría el mismo resultado, la muerte de ellos, por sus propias estupideces.

Mientras tanto, lejos de ella dos, habían un grupo de humanos que ingenuos, creaban un plan para atrapar a la dragona de pelo naranja y obtener el control sobre la del pelo rojo, de ese modo ellos serían quienes reinarían, solo un grupo de jóvenes, unos que no tenían ninguna experiencia de la vida, que no sabían que les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

(Chicos, este es el plan, si encontramos el punto débil de esas cosas podremos tomar el control fácilmente, solo tenemos que amenazar lo que más ama esa tal Kopakashi, si obtenemos a la chica bajo amenaza todo estaría a nuestro favor, pero alguno sabe cuál podría ser el punto débil)

Una de las chicas que no debía tener más de 17 años era quien los lideraba, los demás que unos 10 sonreían pensando que lo tenían ganado, Kobayashi trato de no reírse, tomo algo un poco de madera que encontró en el suelo y lo convirtió en un cuchillo, este que tenía un filo ridículo lo lleno de inscripciones que solo eran insultos varios.

(Oigan, yo quiero unírmeles, odio a esas estúpidas cosas, tengo algo que conseguí de la perro rojo, en su nido, es un cuchillo mágico que puede matarlas, estas inscripciones en su idioma son maldiciones que las pueden atrapar en un limbo eterno, si atrapamos a la de pelo naranja nada nos podrá detener)

Kobayashi quien se había transformado en una hermosa mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso se acercó al grupo, asegurándose de contonear sus caderas para encanto de los calenturientos chicos la notaran quienes sin pensarlo le dieron la razón, la chica tomo el cuchillo que ella le ofreció, al sentir el poder recorrer su cuerpo ella asintió con la cabeza también.

Tohru quien se estaba haciendo la distraída paso al lado de la chica quien sin pensarlo dos veces la amenazo, poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello, una copia de Kobayashi salió de la otra esquina para acercarse a ella, al verla se puso de inmediato de rodillas, actuando a la perfección.

(Óyeme bien fenómeno, ahora yo ponga las reglas aquí, si no lo haces esta belleza tuya se muere, de verdad crees que tenemos problemas con vencerlas, pobres ingenuas, ustedes son débiles, nosotros los humanos somos superiores en todos los sentidos a ustedes, ahora debes obedecerme)

(KOBAYASHI) Tohru trato de escapar, solo para que la chica le diera un golpe, para ella no fue nada pero actuando hizo como si fuera lo más doloroso del mundo.

(Ahora estas bajo mi control perra asquerosa) El ese momento sin contenerse Tohru se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

(MALDITA SEA KOABAYSHI, PORQUE DEMONIOS ESCRIBISTE ESO EN EL CUCHILLO)

(Tohru no te salgas del papel) Kobayashi cambiando de forma la miro, pero no pudo contener la risa tampoco, después de todo escribió pura estupidez en el cuchillo de madera, aparte de los insultos que solo eran puras cosas infantiles.

(Como que Nagkark el que lo lea, pene, feo, que demonios, como pretendes que no me aguante la bendita risa, carajo, será mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez)

(Maldición, bueno, igual ya me divertí) Kobayashi mato a los chicos que rodeaban a la chica, su copia acumulo los cadáveres para que no las molestaran, aparte del hermoso bufet que tendrán más tarde con sus cadáveres, pues era satisfactorio devorarlos fácilmente más si estaban apilados todos juntos.

(Aléjate, o la chica se muere) Tohru se empezó a reír junto a Kobayashi, ambas incluso comenzaron a golpear el suelo de la risa, esto casi causo un terremoto pero pararon a tiempo, en cambio se golpearon entre sí, cuando pararon la chica intento atacarlas con el supuesto cuchillo mágico.

Tohru agarro el cuchillo y lo partió con facilidad, luego se acercó a la humana quien temblando se dejó caer al suelo, abrió sus fauces para devorarla pero Kobayashi la detuvo de inmediato, de hecho rodeo a la chica un poco antes de decidir qué hacer con ella exactamente.

(Devorémosla viva) Kobayashi le dio una mordida arrancando su pierna, la chica grito mientras caía al suelo, Tohru se acercó para lamer su pierna deteniendo el sangrado, así continuaron hasta dejarla sin extremidades, ambas rodeadas de sangre se acercaron a la chica mordiendo el resto de su cuerpo, en medio de todo Tohru comenzó a quitarle la ropa a su pareja, la chica mortificada por el dolor no decía absolutamente nada, solo se quedaba ahí en el suelo con las lágrimas en los ojos deseando morir.

(Mátenme por favor) Kobayashi cumpliendo su deseo mordió su yugular para luego arrancarla, provocando una lluvia de sangre que finalmente dejo a la chica irse a otro mundo, Tohru envidiosa trato de quitarle ese pedacito delicioso de carne de la boca de su amada, pero esta no lo permitió.

(Oye Kobayashi mi humana quiere hablar contigo de algo importante, la adopte ayer) Saikawa entro en la carpa para mirar a las dos devorando a la pobre chica, la niña quien sin importarle un poco solo miro como salía la sangre.

(Están devorando humanos, por favor, vayan a comerse un demonio o algo así, pero un humano, eso es caer bajo Kobayashi incluso para ti) Kobayashi sin importarle la opinión de Saikawa comenzó a roer los deliciosos huesos de la chica.

(Solo quería preguntarte sobre que eras tú, tenía curiosidad de dejar un libro con la constancia de tu existencia, pero parece que llegue en mal momento, perdóname por molestarte) La chica respetuosa se fue, todas se quedaron calladas mientras se veían entre sí.

(¿Qué?)

(No entiendo qué demonios fue eso, pero fue interesante)

(Es un eko, pensé que no volverían jamás, pero bueno, creo que eso responde lo que me preguntabas al principio, si hay alguien que aún recuerda mi existencia, son los eko, mis antiguos adoradores, parece que si trascendieron en el tiempo) Tohru se quedó cayada mientras que Saikawa suspiro sabiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba dentro de poco…


	33. El nuevo culto

(Así, que digamos, soy un Eko, eso es cierto, pero mi mayor duda es para mi ama y señora, ¿Por que sales ahora? Dios está de cacería, sabes que te puede encontrar fácilmente, nuestra señora anterior era salvaje, atacaba, pero pensaba antes de actuar)

(No me encontró Dios, Eko, me encontró otro ser, por eso tuve que atacar y salir de emergencia, súbdito, ¿Hay más? O todos mis lacayos ya fueron destruidos bajo el nombre divino)

(Señora, soy de las últimas seguidoras fieles de la senda, pero hay más como yo, solo 30 más, no somos como en el apogeo de su servicio, señora, quieres profesar su reinado como la verdadera Diosa que se debe levantar ante el Dios defectuoso)

(Nobles palabras, pero sigue siendo mi padre lamentablemente, seguidora, creo que como es debido debo dejarlos decidir si seguir mi bando o no, pero creo que es más fácil hablar con ellos)

(Quitar una religión que marcó para ellos el fin de dos tiempos es complicado, señora, podemos doblegar a los sacerdotes a nuestro favor)

(No es necesario, yo me encargaré de esto, por ahora reúne a los seguidores, ya hablaré con ustedes)

Kobayashi se paró del suelo, la niña bajo su cabeza cuando está paso a su lado, era signo de respeto en el culto que descubrió por su cuenta y siguió, con amor a su ama, que es Kobayashi, o bueno, Dimankashi, nombre de ese antiguo ser.

(Los humanos quienes hacían vida normal levantaron sus cabezas al ver a la dragona pelirroja levantarse en los cielos, sabían que sería un anuncio, así que atentos a sus palabras para no morir como los otros se acercaron, pero los otros que fueron necios a la palabra que Kobayashi amablemente les advirtió debían morir para que no fuera una carga para ella.

(Humanos, quiero saber, y no me mientan pues lo sabré, quienes siguen esa fé de un solo Dios que es todopoderoso para ustedes, den un paso adelante, quiero verlos en fila ante mi ahora, los que profesan Dioses varios no son excepción, así que vengan, ante mi)

Los humanos dudaron un poco pero al final no podían oponerse, era cierto lo que Kobayashi les dijo, ella fácilmente podría levantarlos y asesinarlos si no obedecen las órdenes, así que con temor avanzaron, todos quienes profesaban esa religion, la mayoría pasaron al frente, unos cuantos que no eran ni el 10% de todos ellos solo quedaron allí viendo que pasaría, la niña salió con 30 personas siguiéndola, seguidores de Kobayashi miraron con admiración a su ama.

(Mis seguidores les darán razones para creer en mí, espero ver cómo reaccionan, todo los que les dirán es cierto y lo pueden comprobar si quieren, a diferencia de otros Dioses dejo que vean a los ojos y me pregunten que quieren saber)

Kobayashi retrocedió dejándole el trabajo a sus seguidores, Tohru quien observaba en silencio fue rodeada por lo brazos de Kobayashi quien con cariño le dio varios besos en el cuello, eso distrajo un poco a las dos que no dudaron en darse muestras de afecto que tenían bastante lengua en medio.

Kobayashi mientras se besaba con Tohru noto por poco que los humanos las miraban con desagrado, estaba a punto de ir a preguntarles si tenían algún problema pero los brazos de Tohru rodeando su cuello la distrajeron, con una sonrisa ella abrió su boca y metió su lengua en la garganta de su compañera sentimental, causando más desagrado de parte de los humanos.

(No creeré en un Dios homosexual) Al momento que uno de los humanos grito eso el resto lo siguió, Kobayashi los ignoro en un principio pero cuando uno de ellos le lanzó un tomate de inmediato reaccionó, era un niño pequeño, el la miró con odio en sus ojos, por el collar que tenía la forma de una cruz al final supo porque había tenido el atrevimiento de lanzarle eso a la cara, criado por sus padres para odiar a los diferentes a vista de Kobayashi.

(Pecadoras, como te atreves a decir que mi Dios no existe y fuera de eso pecar siendo Homosexual, su clase de persona es la que tiene el mundo así como está, los demonios vinieron a castigar los pecados que tu tipo de personas cometieron me dan asco)

Kobayashi se levantó con sus garras fuera de su lugar estaba apunto de matarlo, insolencia bastante fuerte la del niño ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba esperando, el mismo niño se buscó su muerte, una dolorosa de no ser porque Tohru detuvo a Kobayashi antes de hacerlo.

Matar a un niño, ni siquiera podría sonar peor, era lo suficiente malo para que los humanos se levantarán aunque Kobayashi los podría matar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tohru no quería que lo hiciera.

(Niño, al menos sabes porque dices eso) Tohru tranquila se levantó ante el pequeño que no dudó en lanzarle otro tomate a la cara, Kobayashi gruño, sus ojos se estaban tornando de ese color rojizo, mostrando que estaba a punto de abalanzarse a destrozarlo.

(Para ya, estás buscando que ella te destroce, solo quiero saber qué te ha llevado a pensar así de la gente de esa clase como llamas tú)

(Dios creó hombre con mujer y no de otra forma, todo lo que hacen es antinatural y asqueroso a más no poder)

(Me sorprende que un niño como tú sepa ni de cerca que son esas palabras que me dices, supongo que no son tuyas, quien fue el que te las dijo)

(Mi padre) Kobayashi miro entro ellos hasta que vio a un hombre que trataba de ocultarse, uno de sus tentáculos logro tomar su tobillo y lo arrastró hasta quedar a sus pies.

(Kobayashi detente, no tenemos porque llegar a ese extremo, más bien hablemos con él, estoy segura que podemos hacerlo entender porque no debería decirle eso a los niños)

Kobayashi estaba en un limbo entre su lado corriente y el que estaba a punto de abrir al tipo a la mitad y comerse sus intestinos frente a su hijo para que supiera que ese tipo de cosas no están permitidas luego obviamente mataría al niño.

(Atrás) Tohru le dio un beso en la mejilla y el tentáculo de Kobayashi obedeció la orden, este miro al niño, comenzó a acercarse lentamente para morderlo pero Tohru mientras ayudaba al hombre a pararse lo pisoteo haciendo que Kobayashi gruñera un poco del dolor que eso le causó, pero lo hizo también como advertencia pues enserio de estaba enojando, pero lo hizo para que no hiciera nada estupido.

(Como decía, quiero saber por qué le dijiste eso al niño)

(Por qué es cierto, ustedes podrán decir cualquier cosa pero así es la naturaleza, hombre con mujer y no hay más cuento en eso, ustedes quieren que las adoremos cuando son solo unas pecadoras asesinas)

Una anciana se acercó mirando seriamente a Tohru, ella suspiró, que ignorancia tan grande, pero esas palabras le sonaban bastante a esos Dioses así que solo termino riéndose un poco, luego se acercó a la mujer quien no retrocedió, de hecho golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

(Existen conductas homosexuales en los animales y su creen que son seres sin cerebro no sea idiota, que ustedes vienen de eso, así que es normal que exista la homosexualidad, aparte no los entiendo, profesan amor con mucho entendimiento, pero al ver a un Homosexual, se vuelven completamente locos y los amenazan, eso no tiene sentido)

(Nos matan porque nos quieren proteger, eso no tiene sentido)

(Les advertimos que pasaría, los dejaremos ser como se les de la gana, pero este tipo de osadía, no será tolerada para nada)

Tohru se quitó todo el tomate de la cara y tomo la mano de Kobayashi quien simplemente se fue con ella, pero en ese momento el niño sin pensar en las consecuencias lanzó otro tomate, este se clavó en uno de los cuernos de Kobayashi, sin saber que pasaría el niño saco otro de la caja y de lo había a lanzar cuando Kobayashi tomo su pequeña muñeca.

(Niño, tú te lo buscaste)

Kobayashi tomo su brazo con más fuerza mientras escuchaba sus pequeños huesos romperse en pedazos, luego de eso no solo ejerció presión, si no que acerco el brazo del niño a su cuerpo mientras ella lo sostenía del su torso, el grito pidiendo ayuda pero nadie se acercó.

(Por favor dejelo ir, es lo único que me queda, mi esposa murió en el ataque, por favor, se lo ruego)

(El niño debe morir, le advertimos y no hizo caso, ni siquiera es tan difícil hacerlo, pero ustedes son necios, así que sufran las consecuencias y vean otro ejemplo de porque no deben ser así, si quieren entre ustedes pero no con nosotras)

El ese momento todos se quedaron callados viendo como el niño trataba de escapar del fuerte agarre de Kobayashi, que se hacía más doloroso cada segundo, hasta que ya no lo sentía, al abrir sus ojos Kobayashi le gruñó.

(Déjame ir) Kobayashi asumió que ese era su deseo antes de morir, por lo que estiró más y arrancó el brazo del niño, lo dejo en suelo, este se empezó a desangrar mientras gritaba de dolor, su padre trato de ayudarlo pero Kobayashi lo envenenó, solo con una minuscula cantidad, que no alcanzaba ni a una gota.

(Te inyectó con su veneno, no hay nada que puedas hacer solo esperar el final de tu vida) Saikawa dijo eso con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba al hombre de su cuello y lo levantaba, este miro el rasguño en su pierna, era minúsculo, pero según lo que dijo esa niña, era su final.

(Debe haber un antídoto, haré todo lo que me pidan, no me importa que sea)

Saikawa se acercó al hombre, este la miró a los ojos y se puso de rodillas rogándole piedad, está simplemente lo acerco a ver a su hijo quien con ayuda de los humanos había parado como podía el sangrado.

(Tú o el, decídete)

(Yo) El niño miro a su padre a los ojos, Kobayashi con el brazo que le arrancó comenzo a golpearlo una y otra vez, este grito pidiendo ayuda a su padre quien sólo miro hacia otro lado, mientras que su hijo era golpeado con su parte del cuerpo mutilada.

El niño no tardó más que unos 15 minutos en morir, cuando lo hizo todos los humanos miraron al hombre, este se acercó a la pelirroja y espero a su antídoto.

(No existe, ni siquiera puedo creer que dejaras a tu hijo morir, el si sobreviviria a sus heridas, te lo dije, no hay nada más que hacer más que esperar a tu muerte, humano idiota, sacrificarse era la opción correcta y era muy obvia)

El hombre comenzó a llorar de inmediato, agarró una de las piernas de Kobayashi pidiendo piedad, pero está solamente lo pateo y lo alejó de ella, los humanos lo vieron con repudio, este solo se acercó al cadáver de su hijo.

(Eso fue cruel) Kanna miro a Saikawa, quien sólo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso mientras veía como el humano comienza a llorar, él podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo aumentar con rapidez, se dejó caer de lado y comenzó a gritar del mismo modo que su hijo lo hacía, al final murió, lentamente después de dejar a su hijo morir por su vida.

Kobayashi se acercó a su seguidora quien se puso de rodillas ante ella, luego seguida de todos los humanos que ya estaban aterrorizados por verse a si mismo actuar con ese egoísmo, estos de inmediato se agacharon ante Kobayashi, no solo como muestra de su respeto, si no como su nueva devoción.

(Les advierto, que morirán de igual forma si no siguen su palabra, ya saben las consecuencias de todo esto, así que más les vale que se mantengan atras, siga con su religión si así desean, pero no hagan estás estupideces)

Todos los humanos asintieron con la cabeza, algunos de ellos aceptaron seguir con su devoción, pero la mayoría aceptaron al nuevo culto, no solo al verlo en acción, más bien fue por darse cuenta del poder de su Dios y su crueldad, muy parecido a un humano...


	34. AVISO IMPORTANTE (PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA)

Buenos dias tardes, dias, noches, como sea, hola soy su escritora Roroanama, actualizando con un no capitulo en todas mis historias, las razones son varias y pues subire este capitulo en todas mis historias, despues de 6 meses de ausencia para pedirles no solo un poco mas de paciencia si no que me envien algo de feedback saben, unos comentarios etc, porque denote que las visitas son muchas y me gustaria saber su opinion, perdon por no actualizar pero los problemas en mi vida son varios, y me costara no les mentire subir capitulos, asi que espero las respuestas incluso por mensaje privado :,v. Bueno eso es todo que tengan un bonito dia o noche.


End file.
